Sentimientos Confusos
by Perla Mery
Summary: Es mejor perder el orgullo por la persona que se ama, que la persona que se ama por orgullo. FINALIZADA.fics R, para mayores de 17 años o que no se ofendan por lo que pueda haber
1. Default Chapter

Con todo mi amor... Te odio  
  
Capitulo I: Una Weasley en mi cuarto  
  
Era la noche mas fría que recordaba, no sabia exactamente por que se dirigía al bosque pero algo lo impulsaba a ir hacia aya y ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer para ya iba, había soñado con una chica pidiéndole ayuda que le resultaba increíblemente familiar y que la estaban lastimando ¿que le estaban haciendo? No sabia, pero después de eso no pudo volver a dormir. Se acercaba cada vez mas al bosque y todavía no sabia que lo impulsaba a ir, pero cada vez sentía mas fuerte el deseo de entrar al bosque. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo tiene que llegar rápido no sabia por que, pero tenia que ser rápido. La tranquilidad del bosque fue interrumpida por un grito desgarrador, era una mujer. Estaba seguro era la misma voz que había escuchado en su sueño ¿que demonios estaba pasando?  
  
Corrió más rápido, según se acercaba se iban escuchando risas, cuando estaba a una corta distancia del lugar de donde provenía el ruido se coloco detrás de un árbol para observar lo que pasaba, eran 4 hombres, parecían divertidos mirando a alguien en el piso, pudo ver una varita rota tirada en el piso. Ese no era problema de el, lo mejor que haría seria irse de ahí, después de todo nunca le habían gustado los bosques y no era su costumbre andar por ahí defendiendo personas.  
  
Esta buenisima jefe- dijo un sujeto mientras se agachaba y le habría las piernas e intentaba desnudar a la que estaba tirada en el piso.  
  
Déjenme... por favor...ya déjenme- decía la joven resistiéndose, pero como respuesta recibió una cachetada  
  
¿Y si no te dejamos? Dime mamita ¿ahora qué harás sin tu varita?- decía el que estaba agachado intentando quitarle la ropa.  
  
Ella nada pero yo, tal vez yo si haría algo- decía con toda la calma del mundo.- ¡protego!- grito justo a tiempo para impedir un hechizo- ¡Expelliarmus! –Inmediatamente el hombre que estaba sobre la chica salió volado y callo sobre una piedra inconsciente- ¡petrificus totalus! – volvía a gritar antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar, y el rayo fue a parar en el que parecía el jefe, inmediatamente las piernas y los brazos se le juntaron y cayo hacia atrás desplomado en el suelo.  
  
¡Crucio! - gritaron los dos hombres que quedaban al mismo tiempo. El hechizo impacto en el joven pero solo lo hizo tambalearse, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.  
  
no van a poder conmigo, estúpidos. Para lanzar ese hechizo se necesita mas que miedo y pánico, pero no se preocupen que con mucho gusto les mostrare- ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! –los dos hombres cayeron en el piso retorsiendose de dolor y chillando como niños- No griten que me molestan en los oídos ¡silencius!- los dos seguían retorciéndose y movían la boca pero no le salía ningún sonido- ¡accio varitas!- las 4 varitas de los tipos y los dos pedazos de la varita de la chica fueron volando y quedaron suspendidas frente a el, quien destruyo las 4 varitas buenas, una por una.  
  
¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a la chica arrodillándose junto a ella  
  
Gracias... –contesto y luego se desmayo  
  
¡Oh, genial! Ahora tendré que llevarla conmigo- dijo mirándola – Es muy hermosa.- la reviso para comprobar si solo había sido un desmayo y no algo mas, cuando comprobó que solo era un desmayo, la cargo para llevársela.  
  
Dejo a los tipos tirados en el bosque y se dirigió a su mansión, la había comprado hacia tan solo un mes y no había arreglado nada a excepción de su cuarto, le había costado mucho salir adelante solo, pero no podía quedarse en su casa, después de todo, nunca seria lo que sus padres querían que fuera, nunca llegaría a tanto.  
  
¿Quién eres pequeña pelirroja? Me eres tan familiar – decía mientras la recostaba en su cama- ¿por qué me habré soñado contigo?-  
  
Le quito los zapatos con su varita y penso en quitarle esa ropa, ya que estaba mojada y sucia de tierra y la blusa ya estaba rota, pero tal vez ella no estaría de acuerdo en eso, bueno de todos modos se las quitaría, le podía dar gripe, además de ensuciarle mucho la cama, su cama y a eso se agregaba que él quería quitársela. Utilizo su varita para quitarle la ropa y le dejo los interiores, tampoco a la iba a dejar desnuda, la observo y le pareció el cuerpo más bello que había visto, se quedo observándola por un largo tiempo, era perfecta, demasiado perfecta, ya no podía seguir mirándola o no iba a poder resistir la tentación de tocarla, le coloco una camisa con su varita, y la arropo bien.  
  
-¡Ja! Si mi padre me viera le daría un ataque de vergüenza.- dijo para si- bueno pelirroja no se si estarás de acuerdo en que yo me acueste a dormir contigo, pero esta es mi cama y no pienso dormir en el piso para dejártela a ti, ya suficientes obras buenas he hecho en un solo día- decía mientras se quitaba la túnica y los zapatos quedándose solo con un pantalón corto- bueno a dormir- dicho esto se acostó al lado de la pelirroja.  
  
Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando se quedo dormido se paso toda la noche soñando con la mujer que tenia al lado era muy linda y sentía que la conocía, pero ¿de donde?  
  
A la mañana siguiente se despertó un poco tarde, pero la chica seguía durmiendo, se veía tan linda dormida ¿cómo reaccionaria si me ve aquí acostado con ella? Con ese pensamiento se quedo ahí a esperar que se levantara. A los 10 minutos la pelirroja se movió y el cerro los ojos, como se iba a divertir.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto en voz baja aparentemente a ella misma y se sentó, sintió como algo se movía a su lado y la abrazaba- ¡¡¡ahhhhh!!!- grito y dio un brinco de la cama y se pego a la pared.  
  
-¿que te pasa pequeña? ¿te asuste? – le pregunto el con una sonrisa burlona. Ella no decía nada, se miro la ropa que tenia y se sonrojo.  
  
-¿Qué...que me hiciste? –dijo buscando la puerta, pero cuando iba hacia ella, el se paro de la cama, tomo su varita y se puso en medio de ella y la puerta.  
  
¿Adónde crees que vas pequeña? ¿Será que te quieres ir por esa puerta? ¡Fermaportus! – exclamo sellando la puerta- ¿no me digas que me tienes miedo?- dijo acercándose a ella.  
  
¿Que quieres? ¿Que quieres de mí?- decía alejándose de el, visiblemente asustada.  
  
Bueno bella, no se si notaste que tienes mi camisa y antes de irte debes devolvérmela - le dijo acariciándola con la varita-, además ayer te salve la vida, prácticamente, y no acostumbro a hacer cosas sin esperar una buena recompensa.  
  
¿Que me salvaste?- le contesto mirándolo a la cara- ¿eras tu?- estaba muy asustada, sentía que la sacaron de un problema y la metieron en otro y no querría ni pensar en lo que este tipo le había hecho, pero algo en él le resultaba muy familiar, ¿de donde lo conocía? ¡Claro! Él era, era ¡Malfoy! ¡Draco Malfoy!  
  
Si era yo. Y tienes que agradecerme que haiga ido para ya y te ayudara pequeña.  
  
¿Draco Malfoy?- le pregunto la pelirroja. Esto lo desconcertó ¿lo conocía? Pero de donde, le resultaba conocida pero...  
  
¿De donde me conoces? ¿quien eres?- le pregunto en tono brusco.  
  
¿No me reconoces? Siempre dijiste que los Weasley éramos reconocibles con este cabello rojo y todas esas pecas - le dijo mostrándole el cabello y las pecas, que el hasta ahora, no había notado  
  
¿Eres la hermanita de Ronald Weasley? No...no lo puedo creer- exclamo un poco aturdido por la sorpresa, había cambiado mucho, estaba mucho más bonita que como la recordaba, en Hogwarts la había observado y le había parecido atractiva pero sin exagerar, ahora estaba increíblemente bella.  
  
Déjame ir Malfoy, por favor- le pidió Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Que te deje ir? Jajaja. Pero por supuesto que no y ahora menos no sabes lo feliz que me hace tener aquí a la hermana de mi querido enemigo Ron, Tal vez te hubiese convenido mas que no me hubieras dicho quien eras, Weasley- le dijo en tono frío y burlón- me la voy a pasar muy bien contigo  
  
Nota de la autora: ¡hola! Este es mi primer fics, espero que les halla gustado, a mí me gusto mucho y plissssss dejen reviews diciéndome que les pareció y si vale la pena continuarlo. 


	2. propuesta pervertida y visita inesperada

Capitulo 2: Propuesta pervertida y Visita inesperada  
  
-¿Que quieres decir? Malfoy no me hagas nada por favor- le decía temblando y retrocediendo hasta que la freno la pared- por favor  
  
Me encanta que me tengan miedo, de verdad, eso me hace sentir tan bien- le dijo poniéndose lo mas cerca que pudo de ella- y tu te has puesto tan linda Weasley- le dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella- a Ginny se le salieron las lagrimas y temblaba mucho, el le sujeto los brazos inmovilizándola.  
  
De nuevo no... por favor, por favor no de nuevo- dijo y empozo a hacer fuerza tratando de zafarse sin éxito y empezó a llorar desesperadamente- por favor no de nuevo...  
  
-¿de nuevo?- le pregunto soltándola- no te he hecho nada todavía, Weasley y no permití que esos estúpidos te hicieran algo- le decía mientras le secaba las lagrimas con su mano- ya deja de llorar -. Ella no contestaba solo se agacho en el piso y puso su cabeza entre sus piernas- solo quería asustarte no pense que te pondrías así, no te voy a hacer nada que no quieras, de verdad.  
  
-Gracias- le dijo levantando la cabeza. -¿Gracias? ¿Por que me agradeces?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado  
  
Por haberme ayudado ayer y por traerme a tu casa- le dijo ya un poco mas tranquila.  
  
No tienes que darme las gracias, de haber sabido que eras t...- Ginny no lo dejo terminar y le dio una tremenda bofetada- ¡OYE! ESTUPIDA COMADREJA ¿COMO TE ATREVES?  
  
¿Cómo te atreves tu acercárteme tanto? ¡Y además me asustaste!- le grito Weasley poniéndose de pie.  
  
jajajajaja. Te ves muy linda enojada- Draco no dejaba de reír, hacia tanto que no reía que hasta se le había olvidado que existían mas risas aparte de la de burla y la sarcástica.  
  
¡Malfoy! Deja de reírte que me vas a hacer reír a mi tambien- un segundo después estaban los dos muertos de la risa.- ¡ya! No... te... rías- le dijo Ginny casi sin poder hablar por la risa y le pego con un almohadazo en la cabeza.  
  
¿Es que no te enseñaron a respetar a los mayores niñita?- dijo y la lanzo a la cama y empezó a darle con otra almohada  
  
Pasaron un rato destruyéndose arriba todas las almohadas que encontraron y luego las sabanas, cuando acabaron su pequeña guerra de almohadas el cuarto estaba lleno de plumas por todos lados sin mencionar las el demás desastre que habían hecho.  
  
Creo que es la primera vez que la paso tan bien con alguien Weasley- le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonriendo Malfoy, y puedes decirme Ginny si quieres- le dijo sonrojándose un poco.  
  
Ok. Ginny- Malfoy no podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca antes le había pasado nada parecido con nadie, sentía que no quería alejarse nunca de ella, pero ella era una Weasley ¿qué disparates estaba pensando? Nunca estaría con una Weasley ya suficientemente desilusionada esta su familia, aunque, después de todo, ya no lo consideraban parte de la 'familia'...- Tu puedes llamarme Draco si quieres.  
  
Ok. Bueno Draco, tenemos que limpiar este desastre ¿sabes donde esta mi varita? –pregunto a Draco  
  
¿Que donde esta tu varita? Estas loca es que no viste que la rompieron los tipos esos que te querían violar- le dijo mirándola con cara de "eres tonta"  
  
¿La... rompieron?- pregunto algo sorprendida  
  
si la rompieron es que no te diste cuenta  
  
No, yo estaba muy asustada, sabia que me la quitaron, pero no pense que la rompieran - decía con cara preocupada, Malfoy la miraba, estaba fascinado con ella.- bueno, le pediré a George y Fred que me compren una.- dijo con una sonrisa que ilumino a Malfoy  
  
Si quieres te la puedo comprar yo.- se ofreció mirándola a los ojos. ¿El se ofreció a comprarle algo a una Weasley?  
  
No. Gracias- Ginny se quedo un poco pensativa estaba ahí hablando con Draco Malfoy como si fueran amigos de mucho tiempo, incluso durmió en sú casa, ¿qué dirían en su casa si se enteraban? ¿Su casa?- ¡Mi casa!  
  
¿Tu casa?  
  
¡Tienen que estar muy preocupados por mí! Draco, tengo que irme- dijo mirando a Draco como si temiera que no la dejara ir.  
  
Lo siento Ginny pero el que nos la pasáramos bien no significa que te puedas ir- dijo en tono muy serio, Ginny se asusto.  
  
¿Qué? ¿De verdad piensas secuestrarme?- dijo alejándose de el- ¿me vas a dejar aquí encerrada?- dijo y se acerco a la ventana- Malfoy me tengo que ir no me hagas esto.  
  
Pero yo solo lo digo por como estas vestida no puedes andar por ahí así- señalándola. Ella se miro y se dio cuenta que lo que tenia puesto era una camisa de el y que su ropa estaba tirada en el piso sucia y rota.- No pensaras andar así en la calle ¿verdad?  
  
Bueno... tiene que haber una manera ¡ya se! Polvos flu ¿tienes polvos flu?  
  
Si tengo pero no te los voy a dar, a mi no me gusta hacer favores sin esperar nada a cambio ya te lo he dicho, siempre busco una recompensa y pensándolo bien ¿qué has hecho para recompensare por lo que hice ayer, para venir y pedirme algo hoy?- le dijo y se le acerco, estaba cambiando de opinión en eso de dejar que se fuera, después de todo el no quería que se fuera y si el no quería que se fuera no se iba. Además su estúpida familia no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, hasta se divertiría pensando en lo preocupado que estaría su estúpido hermano Ron- creo que cambie de opinión y te quedas conmigo- le susurro en el oído  
  
¿Estas bromeando con migo de nuevo? No juegues Malfoy- dijo poniéndose nerviosa.  
  
No. No estoy bromeando ¿por qué se supone que te deje ir?- dijo mirándola detenidamente- ¿sabes que? Tengo un pequeño capricho contigo y si te quieres ir solo tienes que hacer una cosa...  
  
¿Qué quieres?- contesto alejándose  
  
Es muy fácil, quiero tener sexo contigo.  
  
No. No quiero acostarme contigo ¿qué diablos crees que soy?- exclamo Ginny indignada, hasta hace un segundo le había parecido que se llevaban bien.  
  
Y no te pongas así, ya eres una mujer tienes que tener unos 22 años y no creo que nunca as tenido sexo o ¿me equivoco?- le decía, ella bajo la vista, lo que le dio a entender que no se equivocaba- es mas para que veas lo bueno que soy, hagamos algo; si has estado con un hombre te quedas y si no te vas ¿que te parece?  
  
Me parece despreciable. Eres un cínico ¿para que me ayudaste ayer? ¿Para hacerme lo mismo, pero mas tranquilo? ¡Pues no pienso quedarme tranquila ni entregarme a ti por las buenas! ¿Me oíste? ¡Si quieres acostarte conmigo tendrás que obligarme!- Le grito alejándose de el.  
  
Solo era una propuesta no es para que te enfades – le dijo muy tranquilo- si no quieres irte de aquí, no hagas nada. De todos modos no pienso obligarte ha hacer nada Ginny.  
  
¿No piensas obligarme ha hacer nada? ¡Me tienes aquí encerrada maldito estúpido!- le grito, el solo la miraba divertido.  
  
Te ves linda cuando te enfadas- le dijo y le acaricio la mejilla, esa pequeña Weasley le estaba llamando poderosamente la atención y eso el no lo podía permitir, lo que menos necesitamos ahora eran estúpidos sentimientos ¡y menos por una Weasley! Tal vez lo mejor seria dejar que se vaya- sabes te voy a dejar ir, pero tendrás que darme un pequeño gustico primero  
  
¿Que?- pregunto mirándolo desconfiada.  
  
Yo te voy a llevar a tu casa- le dijo con una sonrisa de burla  
  
¿Para que quieres llevarme? –le dijo sorprendida  
  
Respóndeme si o no –Le dijo y empezó a cambiarse  
  
Esta bien- respondió aunque no sabia que pensarían cuando la vean llegar con Draco y no le gustaría que se enteren de lo que paso anoche; con los celosos que eran sus hermanos – pero vamonos ya ¿sí?  
  
¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que cambie de opinión?- le dijo en tono de burla mientras se poniéndose los zapatos  
  
Pues si, tengo miedo de que cambies de opinión.  
  
Bien. Vamonos - dijo mientras quitaba el encantamiento de la puerta para abrirla  
  
Ginny no entendía a este hombre, de momento parecía que se llevaba bien con ella y un minuto después parecía que no la soportaba. Llegaron a la casa de Ginny sin que ella lo notara y se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina parecía que había una reunión.  
  
Conque esta es tu casa –dijo Malfoy mirando para todos lados- es mejor de lo que imaginaba.  
  
Es que a mis hermanos han progresado mucho y nuestra posición a mejorado bastante -. Le dijo sonriendo; se sentía tan bien de estar en su casa de nuevo.  
  
Si se nota  
  
-¿Draco Malfoy?- pregunto Harry saliendo de la cocina con toda la familia Weasley  
  
-¿Que diablos le hiciste a mi hermana Malfoy? –le grito Ron hagarrandolo por el cuello- ¿Por qué esta vestida así que le hiciste estúpido? ¿Que?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Notas de la autora: Espero que este capitulo les guste y me dejen reviews diciendo que opinan ¡Muchas Gracias a Kblack, Ann Potter, SaraMeliss, Mary potter W86 por dejarme reviews! Me hicieron inmensamente feliz.  
  
PD:En el primer capitulo no lo especifique pero como ya habrán notado es fuera de Hogwarts. 


	3. Malos entendidos y un nuevo jefe

Capitulo 3: Malos entendidos y un nuevo jefe  
  
Draco aparto a Ron de un empujón y saco su varita, toda la familia Weasley hizo lo mismo, Harry tambien saco su varita.  
  
-¡NO! –grito Ginny poniéndose en el medio de Draco y su familia- El me ayudo a venir a aquí.- Harry y Ron pusieron cara de 'es imposible' y toda la familia dejó de apuntar a Draco.  
  
Así es familia Weasley, por mí es que tienen a su querida hija aquí, deberían arrodillares ante mí para agradecerme que la ayudara de esos...- iba diciendo Malfoy con tono de arrogancia cuando fue interrumpido por Ginny  
  
Monstruos, si lo que pasa es que fui atacada por unas arañas y se me rompió la varita y Draco pasaba por ahí y me ayudo- decía Ginny lo más rápido que podía.  
  
¿? – Draco no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿por qué ella no quería que se enteraran? No sabia pero de que lo averiguaría lo averiguaría.  
  
Y si eso fue así ¿por qué diablos pasaste la noche fuera de la casa? –pregunto Harry en tono muy autoritario, lo cual no le gusto nada a Draco, pero si le dio una idea.  
  
Por que durmió conmigo Potter – le dijo en tono desafiante, como se estaba divirtiendo con esto- ¿es que no ves que incluso tiene mi camisa puesta?- Ginny puso cara de sorpresa y Draco la miro fríamente.  
  
¿Ginny... tu y ... él?- pregunto George y Fred con cara de asustados, mientras la madre de Ginny le echaba aire con su varita a su esposo que se había desmayado.  
  
¡Yo no hice lo que ustedes están pensando! –dijo cuando Ron le clavo una mirada de odio.  
  
¿No lo hiciste? Si no te acostaste con él ¿por qué tienes su camisa puesta?- pregunto Bill- ¿Donde pasaste la noche, Ginny?  
  
Paso la noche en mi casa, Weasleys y metido- dijo lo ultimo refiriéndose a Harry- En mi cama, conmigo- decía con una sonrisa- ¿Lo vas a negar Ginny?  
  
¡Bueno sí! Pase la noche con Draco ¡pero no en lo que ustedes piensan!-  
  
¿Ginny? ¿Draco? ¡Vaya! Cuanta confianza se tienen- Exclamo Harry fulminando a Ginny con la mirada- Bueno, me largo de aquí. Adiós Ron.- dijo y se dirigió a la chimenea.  
  
No Harry no te vayas, espera – le dijo Ginny siguiendo a Harry  
  
Bueno Ginny, yo tambien me voy, ya sabes donde buscarme- dijo Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la sorprendió mucho a ella y a todos los presentes- Potter, Permiso.- dijo esto empujándolo un poco y se fue el primero por la chimenea.  
  
Draco estaba que no podía cerrar la boca por que los dientes no lo dejaban, había hecho que el Sr. Weasley se desmayara, que Ron se pusiera furioso y que Harry se pusiera celoso de él, vaya este si que había sido un día productivo, se la había pasado fabulosamente, pero ya tenia hambre, saldría a comer algo y después vería que hacia.  
  
Ya llevaba un mes viviendo en esa casa y todavía no había arreglado la cocina, comía en el trabajo los días de semana y los fines de semana en cualquier sitio que encontrara. ¿Por que no le habrá querido decir a su familia la verdad? Después de todo ella no había hecho nada de que avergonzarse y ¿por qué diablos el no se la podía sacar de la cabeza a esa Weasley?  
  
Ginny, por su parte, no entendía a Draco, nunca sabia que esperar de el, ¿por que la había besado en la mejilla?, Le gusto tanto ese beso, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, después de todo si pensaba de manera realista solo lo hizo por molestar a su familia ¿Hacerse ilusiones? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no se estaba haciendo ilusiones con Draco! Él era un Malfoy y ese beso no le gusto, ¡claro que no le gusto! El la secuestro y quería, básicamente, obligarla a tener sexo con el, bueno, pero tambien la salvo de esos estúpidos y si quería tener sexo con ella significaba que le gustaba ¿le gustaba? No. ¡Claro que no! Y ¿ ¿¿Por que diablos estaba pensando tanto en él?? Después del lío en que la metió debería de arrancarle la cabeza, y tenia que hablar con Ron y Harry que se habían ido y no la dejaron explicarse. Por lo menos los demás familiares si le creyeron el cuento que les invento, y Harry se comportaba como si estuviera celoso, no eso tenían que ser ilusiones de ella, el nunca se fijo en ella.  
  
Ya había pasado una semana y Draco había vuelto a su vida normal (hacerle la vida imposible a toda persona que le caía mal sin que nadie le dijera nada, ya que era el jefe), era lunes y estaba nevando necesitaba una nueva asistente y había decidido escogerla el mismo ya que le habían escogido un grupo de estúpidas y no iba a seguir el mismo organizando todo ni un día más.  
  
-¿Brown? No. ¿McGuire? Menos. ¿Nedro? Muy fea. –decía mientras pasaba los currículos al basurero- ¿Rodríguez? Parece Muggle, ¿Weasley? No quiero a ningún Weasley aquí.- Decía los apellidos y los tiraba al basurero- ¡Un momento! ¿Weasley? Virginia Weasley, jejeje. Si, tu te quedas.- dijo en tono malicioso y lo saco del basurero- voy a ser tu jefe querida Ginny.  
  
Ginny no podía creer que por fin había conseguido un trabajo decente, daba brincos de felicidad y casi le da un beso a la lechuza que le llevo la carta dándole la respuesta, había llevado currículos a todos establecimientos que conocía y ninguno le había respondido, lo que menos esperaba era que le respondieran justo de este, que era uno de los mas importantes.  
  
- Bueno, tengo que ver que me pondré para la entrevista de mañana, recuerda que la primera impresión cuenta mucho- decía para ella misma mientras buscaba en su armario.  
  
Al día siguiente llego faltando 15 minutos para las 8 de la mañana tenia que ser puntual.  
  
¿Señorita Weasley?- le pregunto una mujer de unos 30 años aparentemente.  
  
Si, soy yo. – le respondió algo nerviosa tenia que conseguir ese trabajo rápido o terminaría trabajando para sus hermanos  
  
Sígame, por favor- le dijo y entro a una oficina, Ginny la siguió rápidamente, era una oficina muy amplia había una mujer sentada en el asiento detrás del escritorio- Esta es la señorita Weasley, Señora  
  
Gracias Sofía- le contesto la mujer y Sofía se retiro cerrando la puerta. Ginny estaba muy contenta pero a la vez algo nerviosa.- Tome asiento, por favor.  
  
Gracias- dijo Ginny al sentarse.  
  
El cargo que se le ofrece es de asistente, como usted debe saber no puso ningún puesto especifico para ocupar y este es el que esta libre, la intención de la empresa es contratarla con un sueldo de 150 galeones - Ginny esta mas que emocionada iba a ser la asistente de seguro de ella, y el sueldo que le ofrecían era muy bueno- el contrato seria por un año, ¿acepta?  
  
Si, claro- contesto casi sin pensarlo, le parecía raro que no la pusieran a prueba por un mes como es normal, pero, después de todo, oportunidades así no se pueden desaprovechar.  
  
Firme aquí, por favor- dijo entregándole un documento en el cual estaban todos sus datos, esto estaba muy extraño, pero no iba a ponerse supersticiosa ahora  
  
Ya –dijo entregándole el documento ya firmado  
  
Muy bien, como dice en el documento que ya firmo su horario de trabajo es de lunes a viernes desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche- le decía mientras guardaba el papel- en el despacho del presidente de la compañía. Ginny se sorprendió un poco ¿iba a trabajar con el presidente?- Como asistente en algunas ocasiones tendrá que viajar y cumplir horas extras que le serán pagadas. Empezara el lunes de la semana próxima. Bueno eso es todo, a sido un placer atenderla señorita Weasley- le dijo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano.  
  
Ginny estaba un poco confusa nunca penso que fuera tan rápido, pero de todos modos estaba feliz ¡Ya tenia trabajo!  
  
Para Malfoy los días pasaron lentos, estaba muerto de ansias porque llegara el lunes. No podía aguantar las ganas de verle la cara cuando se enterara de que él era su nuevo jefe. Cuando su ansiado día llego Malfoy se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, se vistió y se fue para su despacho dejándole indicado a una las secretarias que inmediatamente llegara la señorita Weasley la hiciera pasar a su despacho.  
  
Ginny llego 20 minutos antes e inmediatamente le dijeron que la estaban esperando que pasara al despacho del presidente, a todo esto Ginny se quedo pensando que hasta ahora no le habían dicho el nombre de su jefe ¿quien seria?  
  
Cuando estaba frente a la puerta esta se abrió para dejarla pasar, entro y se dio cuenta de que era un despacho muy grande y cómodo, tenia, incluso, una pequeña sala en el lado derecho.  
  
Que temprano llegaste, pequeña- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa. Ginny pego un grito ¡su nuevo jefe era Malfoy!  
  
¿Que significa esto Malfoy?- preguntó con tono nervioso  
  
significa que firmaste un contrato sin leerlo y que eres mi empleada por todo un año o te demando...Ginny- dijo con una sonrisa fría en la cara  
  
Pero no entiendo ¿por qué me contrataste?- dijo entono nervioso, se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba metida en la boca del lobo y pensar que hacia tan solo 5 minutos estaba tan contenta  
  
Pero no te pongas tan nerviosa pequeña, nos vamos a llevar bien, después de todo, pasamos un rato agradable en mi casa ¿no? – le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa  
  
Ok. Tu ganas ¿que deseas que haga, jefe?- dijo sin poder imaginar que le pondría a hacer Draco.  
  
Primero quiero que te encargues personalmente de mi agenda, me pones todas estos papeles en orden, son muy importantes, así que hazlo con mucho cuidado- Iba diciendo con tono arrogante- Espero que no seas una incompetente y sepas poner en orden unos papeles. Si me contrataste con un contrato de un año y resulto ser una incompetente ¿qué aras? ¿Despedirme?- Le dijo y se le acerco seductoramente- déjame informarte que no puedes, grandote.  
  
Esta actitud desconcertó a Draco ¿lo estaba provocando? ¿¿A el?? Esa pequeña Weasley no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo.  
  
Yo puedo despedirte Pequeña- dijo tomándola por la cintura- por que tu no tienes el contrato y seria tu palabra contra la mía- se le acerco tanto; que a Ginny le dio un vuelco en el corazón ¿pensaba besarla?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola todos! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviewer, eso me da animo para continuar la historia. Gracias a Ann Potter, claudia, CoNnY-B, Kairi Akade, Abby, Mayreni, Igni, hermiginny13, mdanielm, y a claudia Lamento no haber puestao tu nombre en el cap. Anterior, lo que paso fue que cuando me llego tu review ya habia subido el capitulo 2  
  
CoNnY-B Lo que pasa es que me gusta que las historia tengan un toque depravado (sí lo admito soy un poco pervertida)  
  
Y claro que no voy a dejar el fics a medio camino. Bueno espero que este capi tambien les guste. Chao! 


	4. Solo un juego

Capitulo 4: Solo un juego  
  
¡Oh sí! Iba a besarla, Ginny no sabia que hacer, casi sentía sus labios en los de ella, quería que la besara, cerro los ojos pero el no hizo nada.  
  
- que linda te ves así – le dijo separándose de ella con una sonrisa fría.  
  
Draco le dijo que se pusiera a trabajar y le mostró su escritorio, que quedaba al lado del de la secretaria (frente a su despacho) y entro a su despacho con una sonrisa, iba a divertirse mucho con esa pecosa, ella quería que la besara, se le notaba pero no se la iba a poner tan fácil, tenia que tener cuidado con la pecosa o podía escaparse, tenia que volverla loca por el, y lo iba a lograr como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny estaba desconcertada ¿qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Nunca sabia que esperar de el y esto la estaba volviendola loca ¿¿¿por qué no la beso???  
  
Oye nueva- le susurro la secretaria que le quedaba junto a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Sí?  
  
¿Desde cuando conoces al jefe?- le pregunto mirandola fijamente. Ginny la observo era una mujer de cabello negro y corto con cara de chismosa.  
  
¿Por que la pregunta?  
  
¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que el jefe a estado muy misterioso ¡y llego sonriendo hoy!  
  
¿Y eso que tiene de raro?- pregunto pensando que Draco siempre estaba algo misterioso.  
  
¿Que qué tiene de raro?- dijo con cara de sorpresa- A no ¡se nota que no lo conoces! El señor Malfoy NUNCA óyelo bien NUNCA se ríe, ni sonríe a menos que vaya a despedir o burlarse de alguien, y es sumamente sospechoso que no te haya mandado donde alguien para que te explique donde vas a trabajar y se tome la molestia de explicártelo él, eso querida, es sumamente sospechoso, sumamente sospechoso -. Decía afirmando con la cabeza.  
  
Ah, no lo sabia – a Ginny esa mujer no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza, le parecía tanto a Rita Skeeter la reportera del Profeta.  
  
Pues ya lo sabe querida, lo que más explica esa actitud es que este interesado en ti- decía acomodando su falda- y no, ni eso lo justifica porque él a salido con varias mujeres antes y nunca se había puesto así -. Ginny solo la observo y no contesto nada, lo más probable es que estuviera exagerando.  
  
Por cierto, mi nombre es Alaya Brief  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
Ginny se paso la mañana entera organizando los papeles de Malfoy ¿cómo dianches había sacado adelante una empresa con tanto desorden? A Ginny le tocaba encargarse de los papeles personales de Malfoy y de su agenda. Cuando empezó a revisar la agenda se percato de que Malfoy tenia cita con muchas mujeres y que a algunas las había dejado esperando, no sabia porque esto le sorprendía, después de todo, el es apuesto, joven y rico, volvería loca a cualquier mujer, no cabria duda de ello, aunque tambien era frío mal educado y grosero, ¡si! ¡Eso es lo que era! a una chica como ella el no la podría tener ¡claro que no! ... Pero entonces ¿por qué estaba un poco celosa? y los mas importante ¿por qué queria que la besara?  
  
Draco paso la mañana pensando en Ginny, estaba intentando convencerse de que era solo buscando manera de molestarla, pero no lo logro, aunque intento convencerse a sí mismo de que no le gustaba estar con ella, de que solo se divertía con ella porque la molestaba y era una Weasley, pero tenia que reconocer que casi no aguanta la tentación de besarla.  
  
Weasley- Dijo Draco saliendo de su oficina y parándose frente a su escritorio- Sígame.- dijo de manera autoritaria y empezó a caminar hacia los elevadores.  
  
Ginny se sorprendió por la invitación tan repentina, miro su reloj, se supone que esa era la hora de almuerzo ¿no pensaba dejarla ir a comer? Se pregunto pero lo siguió de todos modos.  
  
¿No piensas dejarme mi hora de comer libre?- pregunto al alcanzar a Malfoy, este no contesto.  
  
El elevador esta casi lleno de personas que hablaban cuando ellos entraron, pero inmediatamente se callaron, bajaron hasta el primer piso y Ginny no se molesto en preguntarle nada, sabia que no le iba a contestar. Todas las personas que se encontraban en el elevador al bajar se dirigieron hacia la cafetería y Ginny seguía siguiendo a Malfoy, quien salía del establecimiento. Entraron a un local que parecía un restaurante.  
  
¿Que hacemos aquí Malfoy? – pregunto cuando se sentaron en una mesa.  
  
Vamos a comer, Weasley – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿no se nota?  
  
Y ¿por qué me traiste a comer contigo? –le pregunta ella sosteniéndole la mirada.  
  
Porque se me antojo –le dijo con una mirada fría e inexpresiva.  
  
¿Y acaso crees que siempre puedes hacer lo que se te antoje? – le pregunto, ya un poco molesta, ¿qué es lo que pretendía con ella?  
  
No. No lo creo- contesto y esbozo una sonrisa fría- Estoy seguro.  
  
Pues lamento bajarte de tu nube- le dijo y se puso de pie- Pero no pienso comer contigo.  
  
- ¿Ha no? Pues ve buscando la forma de explicarle a tu familia por que no le dijiste lo que de verdad paso la noche que te ayude- exclamo muy tranquilo- Ginny se volvió a sentar- Así me gusta pequeña. No quería llegar a estos extremos, pero tu me obligaste.  
  
Eres una basura – le dijo mirándolo con desprecio ¿es que no se cansaba de molestarla?  
  
Y tu una mentirosa – le contesto muy calmado- y muy mala, por cierto.  
  
Ginny no sabia que hacer no quería que en su casa se enteraran de lo que paso, pero no podía permitir que Malfoy la chantajeara por eso ¡cómo se notaba que había ido a Slytherin!  
  
¿Que desean ordenar?- pregunto un camarero parándose al lado de la mesa donde se encontraban.  
  
Malfoy pidió un plato y Ginny otro, no iba a dejarse morir de hambre solo porque estaba acompañada de Draco. Malfoy comía muy rápido y antes de que ella acabara de comer lo que había ordenado el ya llevaba dos platos, la comida en ese restaurante era muy buena y Ginny se olvido por un momento que Malfoy la había, prácticamente obligado a quedarse a comer con él, le gustaba verlo comiendo.  
  
¿Qué? –pregunto el de repente mirándola a los ojos.  
  
¿Que Qué?  
  
¿Por qué me miras sonriendo?- ¿¿lo estaba mirando sonriendo?? Ginny no se había percatado que estaba sonriendo y no sabia que contestarle, se sonrojo, estaba muy avergonzada.  
  
Disculpa, no me di cuenta – Malfoy sonrío, la había sorprendido mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa, ya estaba cayendo.  
  
No me molesta, no tienes por que disculparte –Ginny cada vez lo entendía menos, ahora estaba ahí frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa que lo hacia parecer el hombre más bueno del mundo y hace unos minutos apenas la estaba chantajeando.  
  
Ginny acabo de comer lo que le quedaba y se bebió toda su cerveza de mantequilla, esta satisfecha y aunque intentara negárselo le gustaba estar en compañía de Draco.  
  
Draco acabo casi al mismo tiempo que ella, después de que el pagara la cuenta regresaron a la oficina. A Ginny le hubiese gustado preguntarle porque la 'invito' a comer pero prefirió no hacerlo, fueron todo el camino en silencio y recibían muchas miradas, aunque discretas se notaban que estaban curiosos por el hecho de que Malfoy fuera con ella.  
  
- Cuéntame todo- le dijo Alaya Brief desde que Ginny se sentó en su escritorio.  
  
¿Que te cuente todo de que? – le pregunto Ginny haciéndose la inocente.  
  
¿Cómo que de que? ¡De Malfoy! Saliste a comer con él y no era un almuerzo de negocios, querida – a Ginny no le interesaba contarle nada a ella, además ¿qué se supone que iba a decirle?  
  
No tengo nada que decirle, Brief – le dijo intentando no sonar grosera.  
  
Si, claro – dijo de manera despectiva en tono bajo, miro mal a Ginny y se puso a escribir una carta.  
  
La tarde se paso rápido para Ginny, no podía sacarse a Draco de la cabeza estaba ansiosa porque él saliera de su oficina para verlo. Cuando dieron las 7 de la noche Ginny se percato que todos estaban abandonando las oficinas.  
  
Oye Brief – la llamo Ginny temiendo que no le contestara  
  
¿Dime? – le dijo de mala manera  
  
¿Por que todos se están marchando?  
  
Por que es la hora de salida –le dijo y tomo sus cosas y se fue.  
  
Ginny no sabia que estaba pasando ¿cómo que era la hora de salida? A ella le habían dicho que terminaba a las 8pm no a las 7. Estuvo dándole vuelta al asunto hasta que llego a una conclusión evidente, Malfoy tenia que ver con esto.  
  
¿¿Qué significa esto, Malfoy?? – Grito Ginny entrando al despacho de Malfoy  
  
¿Qué significa que, Ginny?- le contesto con una sonrisa burlona mientras hacia que la puerta se cerrara con su varita.  
  
¿Por que si la hora de salida es a las 7 a mí me dijeron que yo terminaba a las 8? – le dijo intentando controlar el pique que tenia.  
  
Por que yo te contrate hasta las 8, pequeña –le dijo divertido.  
  
¡¡Deja de decirme pequeña!! Y se puede saber ¿¿por qué yo tengo que trabajar hasta las 8??  
  
Muy simple, por que tu tendrás que ayudarme a hacer unas cuantas cosas que necesito y utilizare esa hora, cuando acabemos lo que tengo que hacer, te podrás ir a las 7 como todo el mundo- le decía muy calmado- la verdad es que no deberías molestarte, te estoy pagando una hora de mas ya que lo que necesito, lo acabaremos rápido.  
  
Ginny se tranquilizo, estaba imaginando que el solo había hecho eso para torturarla durante una hora, que bueno que no era así.  
  
¡Oh! Bueno disculpa por gritarte –le dijo un poco avergonzada por como había gritado  
  
¿Sabes que te disculpas mucho? – le dijo mirándola fijamente.  
  
No me disculpo mucho. Solo cuando es necesario, lo que pasa es que tu nunca lo haces Malfoy.  
  
Dime Draco – esas palabras salieron casi involuntariamente de su boca.  
  
¿Por que eres tan raro? –le pregunto Ginny.  
  
¿Por que tú eres tan rara?  
  
¿Yo? Yo no soy rara –le respondió un poco sorprendida por su pregunta.  
  
Si lo eres, yo te trato mal a ti y a toda tu familia y tu me tratas bien e incluso me pides disculpa por cualquier tontería.- le contesto mirándola a los ojos. Ginny no sabia que contestarle.  
  
¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer en esta hora? – le pregunto cambiando de tema  
  
Vamos a arreglar mi casa- le contesto parándose de su silla.  
  
¿Ha arreglar tu casa? – Ginny estaba un poco sorprendida, aunque después de todo según lo que había visto, su casa necesitaba una ayudita, pero ¿por qué se lo pedía a ella y no contrataba a un decorador de interiores o algo así?  
  
Si, ha arreglar mi casa –le dijo él, quería que ella la arreglara tenia la impresión de que lo haría bien y era una excusa para estar con ella ¿¿una excusa para estar con ella?? Estaba sorprendido de su propio pensamiento, se sacudió la cabeza fuertemente.  
  
¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto Ginny sujetándole la cabeza para que dejara de moverla  
  
Draco la miro, era bella y lo estaba volviendo loco, tal vez no fue lo mejor contratarla ¿que tal si en vez de hacer que ella se derrita por el, terminaba el derretido por ella?  
  
-¿Draco? –pregunto Ginny mirándolo preocupada, se había sacudido la cabeza como si quisiera despegársela y la estaba mirando de una manera extraña.- ¿Estas bien?  
  
Si, estoy bien –Le contesto secamente, quitándole las manos de su cara de mala manera- Vámonos ya que se hace tarde.  
  
Ginny no entendía su reacción, pero no le sorprendió, él era un tanto extraño pero tal vez, solo tal vez fuera una buena persona aunque un tanto complicada.  
  
Llegaron a la casa y Draco y esta le mostró los 4 cuartos aparte del de él, la cocina los balcones, las dos salas y el recibidor, le iba explicado como le gustaría que quedara y que más o menos quería.  
  
Eso es todo – contesto cuando acabo el recorrido, Ginny se sentía un poco extraña ¿acaso él creía que ella era decoradora o algo parecido? Bueno de todas manera le gustaba la idea de decorar una casa tan grande, podía imaginarse viviendo ahí, debería de ser grandioso vivir en una casa tan grande y sus gustos y los de Malfoy no eran tan diferentes como pensaba.  
  
Ok. ¿Cuándo vamos a comprar la pintura? –pregunto Ginny, estaba un poco emocionada.  
  
En la semana no podremos, tal vez el fin de semana, supongo que no estarás ocupada – dijo mirándola.  
  
No. No estoy ocupada –contesto después de pensar un poco.  
  
Bueno es mejor que te vayas antes de que en tu casa hagan otra reunión familiar por que no llegues a la hora.- le dijo en tono burlón  
  
No van a hacer una reunión, no es tan tarde- le contesto, miro su reloj y casi se desmaya al ver la hora que era- ¡¡¡las doce y media de la noche!!!  
  
Draco miro como Ginny salía corriendo hacia la chimenea, sin despedirse, decidió que le iba a dar un beso de despedida pero no precisamente en la mejilla. Ella tenia algo que lo estaba volviendo loco y ya no aguantaba más.  
  
- Ginny – le dijo Draco antes de que ella pusiera el polvo flu en la chimenea  
  
¿Que pa... - se voltio Draco estaba a unos escasos cm de ella mirándole los labios. – ¿...Draco...?  
  
Draco la agarro por la cintura y la pego a el, se acerco a su cara y la beso con firmeza, con deseo, con pasión.  
  
Ginny estaba teniendo una batalla entre su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón, su mente le decía que debía rechazar ese beso, que eso no era correcto, pero su cuerpo no la obedeció y su corazón no la escucho y correspondió el beso con igual deseo, le rodio el cuello con sus manos y se dejo llevar, se estaba sintiendo tan bien, después de todo se había quedando esperando que el la besara  
  
Draco nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron cuando ella lo abrazo por el cuello. Él le acaricio la espalda y fue bajando.  
  
- Me tengo que ir – Exclamo Ginny de repente apartándose de Draco. Hecho polvos flu en la chimenea y se fue antes de que a Draco le diera tiempo a reaccionar  
  
Draco no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba con ella, estaba la noche entera ansioso por verla al día siguiente, había intentado mantenerse a distancia, pero no pudo, estaba que moría de ganas por que volvieran a estar juntos ¡era tan hermosa! Pero no podía estar pensando en eso, y menos si se trataba de una Weasley, ella era solo un juego ¡solo un juego!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola tod@s! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviewer, eso me da animo. Les prometo que los próximos cap. Estarán más interesante que este: es que me extendí un poco jijiji.  
  
Gracias a: Ann Potter, CoNnY-B, Abby, Abi, , Igni, hermiginny13, brendaneko, Synn, Azazel-Black, amsp14 (es muy buena tu idea del viaje, lo tomare MUY en cuenta).  
  
¡Espero sus comentarios de este capitulo!  
  
Espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, etc.  
  
PD. A LOS QUE NO ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS: ¿por qué no lo hacen? ¡Los estoy esperando! 


	5. Una lechuza inoportuna y una pregunta in...

Capitulo 5: una lechuza inoportuna y una pregunta inesperada.  
  
Cuando Ginny llego a su casa vio a su mamá dormida en un sillón de la sala, seguro que la estaba esperando ¿cómo iba a explicar que llego tan tarde? No sabia, por primera vez se sentía contenta de que ya ninguno de sus hermanos viviera ahí.  
  
-¿Ginny? – le dijo su mamá abriendo los ojos - ¿qué paso?  
  
A Ginny le llego a la mente el beso que se dio con Draco, le había gustado tanto.  
  
¿Ginny que tienes? – le dijo su madre que ya estaba parada frente a ella y la miraba con preocupación.  
  
Nada mamá... es solo que tengo sueño y estoy cansada – mintió- Tube que trabajar horas extras  
  
Pero si es tu primer día – dijo su madre y la miro, se dio cuenta de que le mentía pero decidió no comentar nada- bueno ve y duérmete linda que mañana te tienes que levantar temprano.  
  
Buena noche – le dijo Ginny y subió a su cuarto, le gustaría hablar con Hermione, se habían vuelto muy amigas desde que se caso con Ron, pero su bebe no le daba tiempo casi para nada.  
  
Ginny no pudo dormir pensando en Draco ¿por qué la había besado? Y lo más importante ¿por qué le correspondió el beso? No entendía ¿acaso...? No. No podía estar enamorándose de Draco ¿o sí? Por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar preguntas, sentía miedo de enamorarse de Draco Malfoy, miedo de la reacción de su familia, miedo de Draco...  
  
Draco se despertó feliz al día siguiente tenia tantos deseos de verla de nuevo, aunque intentaba negárselo no podía, quería verla de nuevo quería besarla de nuevo, ella le había correspondió el beso que le dio, lo abrazo y el se paso la noche entera pensando en ella, sabia que no debía tomarla en serio, después de todo solo era una pobretona Weasley, un simple juego para el, el iba a pasarse un buen rato con ella, después de seguro se cansaba y la dejaba.  
  
Ginny llego un poco apurada, casi se le hace tarde porque se durmió como a las 4 de la mañana pensando en Draco, quería sacárselo de la cabeza ¡no podía tener una relación con un Malfoy! ¡¡¡No podía estar enamorándose de Malfoy!!! Entonces ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? ¿Por que le gusto tanto el beso que le dio?  
  
Ginny paso la mañana resolviendo algunos problemas con los clientes de Malfoy, llegaban sin cita por montones a la oficina y querían ser atendidos de inmediato, había sido una mañana agitada, no pudieron comer juntos ya que Malfoy tubo un almuerzo muy importante de negocios  
  
Malfoy – exclamo Ginny al entrar a su despacho para llamar su atención ya que estaba muy concentrado mirando unos papeles.- una señorita de apellido Tsubame, lo esta esperando afuera.- Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que Malfoy arrugaba la frente como muestra de desagrado.  
  
Puedes decirme Draco, Ginny- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Estamos trabajando y tú eres el jefe, pense que no era conveniente aquí.  
  
Bien lo as dicho Ginny yo soy el jefe y quiero que me llames Draco.- dijo con voz firme- dile a la señorita Tsubame que pase  
  
Ginny salió del despacho y la hizo pasar.  
  
Draco ya estaba cansado de Alicia Tsubame, era una de las tantas mujeres con la que había estado y que ya no le interesaba, pero no podía quedar mal con ella, era escritora de la revista Corazón de Bruja y si la rechazaba de mala manera podía terminar con toda una seccion especialmente para él, que seguro espantaría a todas sus futuras víctimas y no iba a permitir eso.  
  
Hola Draco – le saludo Tsubame al entrar a su despacho.  
  
Hola Alicia- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos- ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita, hermosa?  
  
A que me tienes muy abandonada, no me contestas mis cartas y no te he visto desde hace dos semanas –le dijo en tono recriminatorio- ¿es que ya no te intereso Draco?  
  
Es que he pensado que la relación de nosotros no va bien – le dijo Draco con cara de tristeza.  
  
Draco siguió dándole excusas y poniéndole las cosas bonitas a Alicia, hasta que esta termino creyendo que ella tenia la culpa de todo y que Draco era un santo. Draco era un experto haciendo esto, sabia mentir muy bien y le saca provecho.  
  
A Draco solo le interesaba una sola mujer por el momento y era Virginia Weasley, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza y no iba a para esta que la tuviera, aunque no terminaba de asegurarse de que así fuera.  
  
Hola Draco –saludo Ginny entrando a su oficina, cuando ya todos los empleados se habían marchado- ¿Hoy me puedo ir temprano?  
  
No. Hoy me vas a acompañar a cenar.- le contesto mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia ella.  
  
Ginny estaba loca por decirle que si, pero uno voz dentro de ella la detenía, no podía seguirle el juego a Draco, ella podía terminar mal parada su mente se lo decía, un Malfoy no se interesaría en una Weasley para nada mas que para pasar un buen rato y ella no quería eso.  
  
Si no tenemos que hacer mas nada en tu casa antes de comprar lo que necesitamos, no le veo la necesidad- le contesto esperando que le dijera que estaba de acuerdo.  
  
Malfoy la miro a los ojos, se le notaba que estaba nerviosa, el estaba seguro que a ella le había gustado el beso que se dieron tanto como a el y tal vez eso era lo que la asustaba no poder resistírsele y si era así, el tenia que sacarle provecho.  
  
Lo siento, pero no te voy a dejar ir, pequeña- le dijo acercándosele- ¿sabias que me encanto el beso de ayer?  
  
Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, a ella tambien le gusto pero no podía estar besándose con el cada vez que él quisiera, aunque después de todo ella tambien quería. Y no se iba a aguantar si el seguía provocándola, por Dios ¡no era de hierro!  
  
Draco, esto no esta bien – dijo en un tono bajo, no parecía convencida de lo que decía y ya estaban tan cerca que le rozo los labios cuando hablo ¿por qué diablos no bajaba la cara y ya? Después de todo ella era mas baja que él y si no miraba para arriba no se rozarían los labios.  
  
¿No quieres? – le dijo y le mordió un poco el labio inferior - ¿no quieres que haga esto?- dijo y la beso apasionadamente, tranquilo, como quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando ella le abrazo, el empezó a besarle el cuello.  
  
A Ginny se le escapó un gemido que motivo a Draco mas de lo que estaba, empezó a acariciarla y ella no ponía resistencia, él parecía que sabía como hacerla vibrar, sentir... Draco la sujeto firme por la cintura y la acerco mucho a él, ella podía sentir su erección. Sus lenguas jugaban y Draco la abrazaba tan fuerte como podía.  
  
La mente de Ginny estaba borrosa, la excitación no le permitía pensar con claridad ella no podía detener esto, no quería detenerlo.  
  
Hedwig entro por la ventana ululando y se paro al lado de Ginny, Draco y Ginny no se percataron hasta que Hedwig se poso en el hombro de Ginny y le topo en la cara con el pico.  
  
-¿Qué hace este estúpido pájaro? –exclamo Malfoy con intenciones de matar a Hedwig por haberlos interrumpido.  
  
Es la lechuza de Harry, Draco – le dijo Ginny un poco agradecida con la lechuza por haber detenido lo que parecía iba a pasar  
  
¡Claro! ¡Potter! ¡Tenia que ser Potter! – Draco iba a sujetar a Hedwig cuando Ginny le quito la carta, pero esta fue más rápida que él y voló.  
  
¿Para que querías agarrar a Hedwig? – le pregunto Ginny al ver que Draco daba un pequeño brinco hacia la lechuza y esta salía por la ventana.  
  
¿Para que tu crees?- le contesto – debería de agradecer que salió con vida de aquí. Bueno ¿en qué estabamos?- le dijo jalándola hacia sí.  
  
No Draco. Déjame.- le dijo y se soltó- me voy, ya son las ocho, por lo tanto ya es mi hora de salida.  
  
¿Y que? – le dijo y la abrazo de nuevo- no es a trabajar que quiero que te quedes.  
  
¡Ya Draco! No quiero hacer esto.- dijo soltándose.  
  
¿Ah no? Pues lo demuestras muy mal, pequeña – Ginny abrió la boca con la aparente intención de replicarlo, pero la volvió a cerrar, lo único que hizo fue un movimiento negativo con la carta que Hedwig le había entregado y se voltio.  
  
Draco miro detenidamente la carta ¿que decía? Ya que los habían interrumpido para entregar esa estúpida carta por lo menos podía echarle una hojeada ¿no?  
  
¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío! – grito Ginny cuando Draco sin previo aviso le arrebato la carta.  
  
Yo no he dicho lo contrario – contesto mientras se alejaba de Ginny – solo quiero saber que dice  
  
Draco le lanzo un hechizo a la carta y esta empezó a hablar sola.  
  
Querida Ginny  
  
¿Cómo estas? Te quería preguntar si un día de estos podríamos salir juntos a platicar un rato, tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mí, espero me contestes pronto.  
  
Te quiere,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Draco le dio un poco de... ¿cómo explicarlo? ¿Celos? No. No era eso, el no estaba celoso ¡claro que no! Pero ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACIA EL ESTUPIDO DE POTTER MANDANDO CARTAS PARA HABLAR CON SU GINNY EN MOMENTOS TAN INOPORTUNOS? Claro lo que seguro él quería era decirle 'Ginny te amo, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? Y ¿por qué decía 'te quiere Harry Potter' y no 'te quiere tu AMIGO Harry Potter? O tu ¿HERMANO POTTER?  
  
- ¿¿que demonios se supone que quiere hablar Potter contigo??- grito casi sin darse cuenta, no podía controlarse - ¿¿es que no se conforma con estar todo el día metido en tu casa?? – las palabras salían de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas.  
  
Ginny estaba mas que sorprendida ¿Draco estaba celoso? ¿¿¿De ella??? ¡Wow! ¡Eso era genial!  
  
¿De que te ríes? – Grito Draco al ver que ella sonreía.  
  
De que estas celoso- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír  
  
¿Celoso?- ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Que él estaba celoso? - ¡Claro que no estoy celoso! ¡Y mucho menos de ti y ese...Cara rajada, idiota e imbécil!- grito estaba muy enfadado.  
  
Bueno, entonces no te molestaría que yo haga una cita con él ¿verdad?- le dijo Ginny, ¡cómo estaba disfrutando esto!  
  
¡Tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca! – le contesto y desapareció.  
  
Nunca penso, en toda su vida que llegaría a ponerse así por nadie y mucho menos por esa Weasley ¿qué le estaba pasando? No podía permitir que esa pequeña pecosa se metiera tanto en sus sentimientos ¿no pensaría salir de verdad con Potter? Draco apareció en la chimenea que se encontraba en el primer piso.  
  
Y yo que creía que era yo, quien quería irse – le dijo Ginny apareciendo detrás de él con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Malfoy entro en la chimenea sin decir nada, le lanzo una mirada asesina y se fue.  
  
Ginny se fue inmediatamente después de Draco, al llegar a su casa se encontró con Ron y Hermione.  
  
¡Hola Ginny! –le saludo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
Hola, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí –dijo alegremente- ¿y mi sobrino?  
  
Esta en la cocina con mamá- le dijo Ron.  
  
¿Me acompañas a mi cuarto un momento Hermi?- Pregunto Ginny.  
  
Claro – contesto Hermione, Ron miro a Ginny a los ojos.  
  
Antes de irte me gustaría preguntarte algo ¿para quien trabajas?- le pregunto Ron.  
  
¿Que para quien trabajo?- pregunto algo nerviosa ¿cómo se supone que le iba a decir que trabajaba para Draco Malfoy? La cabeza de Ginny estaba trabajando a mil, para buscar una respuesta, pero esa pregunta la agarro de sorpresa.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola tod@s! Espero que este cap. Les haya gustado (creo que los estoy haciendo un poco aburridos ¿ustedes que creen?), Me gustaría saber si alguien que lee este fics le desagrada las descripciones un poco "rojas" o 'fuertes', para saber si puedo describir algunas 'cosas' en otros caps. O omitirlas. ¡¡¡Espero su opinión!!!  
  
Gracias a: Ann Potter, CoNnY-B, Abby, Igni, hermiginny13, brendaneko, Synn, Azazel-Black, impossibles, Lil Sonis, Maguita de Oz, ImmatureTeen, LadyVega, amsp14, mayreni.  
  
Gracias por sus Review, por ustedes es que sigo la historia.  
  
Espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, etc.  
  
Chao!! 


	6. ¿Quien es ese tipo?

Capitulo 6: ¿quien es ese tipo?  
  
¿Para quien trabajas Ginny?- volvió a preguntar esta vez con mas firmeza Ron- ¿Ginny?  
  
A Ginny se le borraron todos los nombres de la mente, no sabia que decir asi que opto por la verdad.  
  
Para las empresas De tout à bit – contesto algo nerviosa  
  
¿Y quien es el dueño?- le pregunto, sospechaba que Ginny ocultaba algo.  
  
¡Oh! Ginny ¿ya cenaste? –pregunto su madre que acaba de entrar  
  
No, aun no, mamá- le contesto- cenare después que hable algo con Hermione.- dijo mientras agarraba a Hermione e iba hacia las escaleras- vamos.  
  
¡Oye! ¡Todavía no me has contestado! – exclamo Ron al ver que Ginny subía las escaleras junto a Hermione.  
  
Ginny estaba muy agradecida con su mamá por haber salido de la cocina en ese justo momento, subió las escaleras sin prestar atención a Ron.  
  
a mí si me vas a decir para quien trabajas, Ginny- le dijo Hermione cuando Ginny cerro la puerta de su cuarto  
  
Hermione se desmayo cuando Ginny le dijo lo de Draco (omitiendo el hecho de que casi la violan), después que despertó duraron largo rato hablando de esto, Hermione le dijo a Ginny que tenia que tener cuidado con Malfoy, que era muy probable que solo estuviera jugando con ella y no dudo en recordarle lo mal que el suso dicho se llevaba con su familia y lo insoportable que era. Cuando Hermione salió del cuarto, Ginny espero hasta que estuvo seguro que se había marchado, (no quería por nada del mundo toparse con Ron) bajo a cenar, tenia mucha hambre. Después que ceno le contesto la carta que Harry le había enviado, diciéndole que no podría en esta semana por el trabajo y que el fin de semana tenia un compromiso, que ella le escribiría luego para decirle cuando podían hablar.  
  
Esa noche, Ginny tubo una pesadilla; donde aparecía Malfoy burlándose de ella mientras ella lloraba. Se levanto espantada y volvió a dormir para soñarse de nuevo con Malfoy, pero en esta ocasión no era una pesadilla.  
  
Malfoy por su parte, tambien tubo una pesadilla donde aparecía Ginny teniendo sexo con Harry mientras él los observaba.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Draco llego temprano a su despacho, miro hacia el escritorio de Ginny y no la vio, ya se le había pasado un poco los celos (había tenido que reconocerse a sí mismo que estaba celoso). Se acomodo en su sillón, todavía no sabia porque Ginny no dijo la verdad en su casa, iba a preguntárselo. Ese día no pudo porque tuvo trabajo y Ginny se fue a las 7, con todos los demás empleados.  
  
El fin de semana llego rápido y Ginny le había estado "corriendo" a Draco y evito a toda costa quedarse a solas con él, tenia que guardar fuerzas para el fin de semana. Draco se dio cuenta de que Ginny lo evitaba, pero decidió seguirle el juego hasta el fin de semana. No quería que se asustara y no quisiera ir a su casa, habían acordado que se verían a las nueve en el callejón Diagon, Draco llego 20 minutos antes no quería hacerla esperar, cuando ella llego faltaban 5 minutos para las nueve, Draco se quedo observándola mientras ella intentaba localizarlo.  
  
Aquí estoy, pequeña- le dijo topándole en un hombro para que volteara.  
  
Fueron a muchas tiendas diferentes, compraron pinturas muebles, adornos, electrodoméstico, etc. (gracias a Dios se las mandaban directamente a su casa). En todo el camino Ginny iba hablando y parándose en cada tienda que encontraba, parecía gustarle mucho andar comprando cosas, Draco no hablaba mucho, nunca le gusto mucho ir de tienda en tienda.  
  
Duraron toda la mañana de una tienda a otra y comieron en un Restaurante muy acogedor, Ginny se sentía muy bien en compañía de Draco. Ginny nuca había ido de tienda y comprado tantas cosas estaba muy emocionada sentía que era su casa la que iba a amueblar  
  
Es genial ir de tienda sin pensar en lo que cuesta nada ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras comían.  
  
Draco la miro, nunca había sabido lo que era estar sin dinero, cuando se fue de su casa ya tenia una fuerte cantidad de dinero ahorrado, lo que mas le dio trabajo fue en que invertir y buscar bueno asesores que no se asustaran con eso de que era hijo de un mortifago, pero debía ser un fastidio tener limitaciones para comprar lo que te guste.  
  
Si es genial- le contesto, ella sonrió cerrando los ojos, era tan linda, tan inocente...  
  
Siguieron comiendo en silencio, mirándose disimuladamente, Ginny se ponía roja cada vez que él la sorprendía observándolo y esto divertía a Draco. Al terminar de comer fueron a una tienda a comprar alimentos  
  
Bueno, creo que esto es todo – le dijo Ginny mirando el carrillo- después de todo casi no comes en tu casa.  
  
Vámonos entonces- le contesto  
  
¡Nos faltan las sabanas para las camas! – exclamo Ginny Preocupada al recordar que no habían comprado eso.  
  
Solo tenemos que comprarlas- le contesto Draco mientras sonreía, estaba contento, estaba contento de estar con ella.  
  
Se dirigieron a una tienda que quedaba justo al lado de la que estaban y Ginny empezó a seleccionar sabanas, a Draco le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y caminar.  
  
Vámonos, Draco- dijo Ginny de repente, un poco nerviosa  
  
¿Que pasa? – le dijo ya solo había elegido 3 juegos de sabana y estaba muy nerviosa  
  
Me quiero ir, vámonos – dijo, le dio las sabanas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Draco miro a su alrededor aquí había algo que no encajaba.  
  
Draco vio como un tipo alto se le acerca a Ginny y le tocaba en el hombro, empezó a caminar hacia aya ¿quien era ese?  
  
¡Vaya muñequita que sorpresa!- escucho que decía el tipo que se acerco a Ginny.  
  
¡Déjame en paz Daniel! – le contesta ella volteándose para alejarse.  
  
Es que estas muy linda y quiero que me acompañes – dijo y le agarro un brazo, Ginny estaba temblando.  
  
¡DÉJAME!- le grito Ginny nerviosa intentando soltar su brazo.  
  
¿Que fue lo que no entendiste de lo que te dijo, basura? – dijo Draco después de haberle lanzado un hechizo que le dejo la mano con que sujetaba a Ginny sin huesos .  
  
Todas las personas que estaban al rededor se quedaron mirando lo que Draco había hecho.  
  
¡Ese es hijo de un Mortifago! – Grito una señora parecida a Umbridge, casi inmediatamente la tienda se quedo vacía.  
  
La mano de Daniel estaba guindando como si fuera un trapo pegado de su cuerpo. El agarro su varita con la mano que podía utilizar.  
  
¡Tenias que ser tu de nuevo!- grito el tal Daniel, Draco lo miro fríamente a los ojos y río sarcásticamente al reconocerlo.  
  
¡Pero si es uno de los estúpidos de la otra noche!- le dijo y le lanzo un Crucio que el tipo paro de casualidad con un Protego- ¡Expelliarmus!- grito y esta vez si le dio y Daniel salió volando y callo enterrado en unas cajas  
  
¿Que esta pasando aquí? – Grito Harry entrando a la tienda y mirando a Ginny y a Draco.  
  
Harry se había vuelto un auror y lo habían mandado para ya de emergencia porque supuestamente había un mortifago matando gente en el callejón Diagon.  
  
Harry Potter – dijo Malfoy volviéndose para mirar a Harry.  
  
Draco Malfoy- le dijo Harry y se quedaron mirándose con odio  
  
¡petreficus totalus! –grito Malfoy de repente.  
  
¡Reflejus! – grito Harry casi al mismo tiempo. Y el rayo que Malfoy lanzo se le devolvió hacia él.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola tods! Espero que este cap. Sea de su agrado, Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews!!  
  
¡¡Espero sus comentarios!!   
  
Chao!! 


	7. Desahogo

Cap. 7: Desahogo  
  
¡Reflejus! – grito Harry casi al mismo tiempo. Y el rayo que Malfoy lanzo se le devolvió hacia él.  
  
¡protego!- Grito Malfoy antes de que su propio hechizo le diera  
  
¡Eres un estúpido Potter! ¡Lo dejaste ir!- le grito Draco exasperado a Harry quien se estaba preparando para atacar de nuevo.  
  
¿De que estas hablando?  
  
Él me estaba defendiendo, Harry –dijo Ginny  
  
-¿Que te estaba defendiendo?  
  
-Si estúpido ¿no ves que soy el héroe de Ginny?- le dijo en tono de burla.  
  
-¿Defendiéndote de que, Ginny?- pregunto Harry sin prestar atención a Draco.  
  
-De un ladrón, Harry –mintió  
  
-¿De un ladrón? –Pregunto Harry extrañado  
  
-Si estúpido Potter y tú lo dejaste ir, pero no importa, total tu siempre arruinas todo- le dijo Draco mientras se acerca a Ginny -. Vámonos Ginny- dijo tomándole la mano.  
  
Ginny no sabia que hacer: Si no se iba con Draco les diría la verdad eso era seguro y además ella estaba con él y si se iba con él tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, aunque después de todo algún día las tendría que dar.  
  
-Si, vámonos –le contesto Ginny, algo nerviosa y apretó un poco la mano de Draco- adiós Harry- le dijo, este ultimo tenia una cara de sorpresa que no pudo disimular y le miraba las manos entrelazadas.  
  
A Draco la actitud de Ginny lo estaba intrigando ¿por qué ocultaba todo lo que tenia que ver con el tal Daniel? Entendía que se había asustado por lo de la noche aquella, pero no era para tanto a menos que, un recuerdo le llego a la mente como si hubiese sido un vaso de agua fría.  
  
flash back  
  
- Me encanta que me tengan miedo, de verdad, eso me hace sentir tan bien- le dijo poniéndose lo mas cerca que pudo de ella- y tu te has puesto tan linda Weasley- le dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella- a Ginny se le salieron las lagrimas y temblaba mucho, el le sujeto los brazos inmovilizándola.  
  
-De nuevo no... por favor, por favor no de nuevo- dijo y empozo a hacer fuerza tratando de zafarse sin éxito y empezó a llorar desesperadamente- por favor no de nuevo...  
  
-¿de nuevo?- le pregunto Draco soltándola  
  
Fin Flash back  
  
¿De nuevo? ¿Es que el muy maldito la habían violado antes? A Draco le dio un repentino deseo de torturar y luego matar al infeliz.  
  
Gracias por ayudarme y seguirme el juego- le dijo Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ya habían llegado a su casa y nisiquiera se había dado cuenta.  
  
Quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo Daniel- le dijo mirandola a los ojos con mirada ¿preocupada?- y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo, Ginny.  
  
Los recuerdos invadieron la cabeza de Ginny, no quería pensar en lo que le había pasado, no quería hablar de eso, no quería recordarlo, no quería.  
  
No tengo porque decirte nada- le contesto con mirada triste- y no fue a eso que vinimos.  
  
Me importa un carajo a lo que vinimos - le dijo el un poco alterado, tenia que confirmar sus sospechas, para después matar al estúpido ese sin remordimiento -. Ginny ¿te violo? – le dijo obligándola a mirarlo.  
  
A Ginny se le salieron las lagrimas y empezó a sollozar ¿por qué le estaba preguntando eso? A el de seguro no le importaba ¿por que le gustaba hacerla sentir mal? No lo entendía, ella no le había hecho nada.  
  
A Draco se le encogió el corazón al ver que lloraba, tal vez no debió preguntárselo de esa manera, se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan poco considerado.  
  
- -No llores – le dijo y la abrazo, Ginny lo apretó fuerte, se sintió muy segura en sus brazos.- No quiero verte llorar, no me lo cuentes si no quieres  
  
-Lo conocí en una oficina en la que trabajaba – dijo Ginny en voz baja y despacio. Se sentó en el piso recostada de la pared- siempre me pedía que fuera su novia, nunca lo acepte.  
  
Draco se sentó junto a ella y la observaba, estaba con la mirada fija en la ventana y ya no lloraba.  
  
-En una ocasión tenia que trabajar hasta tarde arreglando un informe que iba a presentar- decía sin dejar de mirar la ventana, una lagrima surco su mejilla- pense que todos se habían... retirado pero el se quedo... y fue a mi oficina creo que dos horas después de la hora de salida- dijo con la voz entre cortada -. Me di cuenta de que estaba en mi oficina, cuando vi mi varita volando hacia la puerta y luego el entro con ella en las manos, muy serio, estaba muy asustada  
  
hizo una pausa un poco larga y no miraba a Draco solo veía hacia la ventana  
  
Me dijo que yo tenia la culpa de lo que me iba a pasar, que lo había estado provocando para luego rechazarlo- otra lagrima salió de sus ojos.  
  
Draco no dejaba de mirarla, no decía nada solo escuchaba e intentaba imaginárselo.  
  
-Le suplique que no me hiciera daño, se lo rogué, Pero el no me escucho- decía intentando controlar el deseo de llorar- se acerco a mí y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que me hizo caer en el escritorio, me dio la vuelta y me desgarro la ropa- empezó a llorar.  
  
Draco le dijo que parara, que no tenia que continuar si no quería, que no llorara, pero ella continuo, tenia que contárselo a alguien, tenia que hacerlo.  
  
- - Intente defenderme, pero no podía... no podía quitármelo de encima... me dio muy fuerte en él estomago...sentía que no podía respirar... me golpeo mucho y no me dejaba caer al piso... quede acostada en el escritorio, y le suplicaba... que ya no me pegara mas. Entro... dentro de... mí, de un... solo golpe- dejo de hablar por un momento, respiro hondo, cerro los ojos y se limpio las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir- nunca había tenido relaciones antes, estaba seca...sentía que me desgarraba por dentro, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor, creía que me partiría en dos- no pudo seguir, se tapo la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar.  
  
Draco nunca había sentido tanto odio en su vida, la abrazo, ¿cómo habían podido hacerle eso? Él iba a matar a ese infeliz, hoy mismo, lo iba a encontrar donde quiera que estuviera metido y le iba a hacer desear no haber nacido.  
  
No llores, ya no se te acercara mas- le dijo en voz baja, acercándola mas a el.  
  
¡Me siento tan sucia! – le dijo y lo abrazo muy fuerte- y lo va a hacer de nuevo, me lo dijo, y casi lo logra de no ser por ti.  
  
Yo te voy a cuidar, no permitiré que te haga nada, no voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a tocarte mientras yo viva- le dijo acariciándole la espalda.  
  
La abrazo mas fuerte y ella apretó el rostro contra su camisa, disfrutando la sensación de su fuerte cuerpo contra el suyo. Ginny se sentía tan segura con él, sentía que nunca le volvería pasar nada porque él estaría ahí, con ella, protegiéndola. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era quedarse así, entre sus brazos.  
  
Draco se quedo abrazándola por un largo rato hasta que ella se tranquilizo y dejo de llorar.  
  
-¿Cómo es que en tu casa nadie se dio cuenta?- le pregunto, no entendía como no habían notado eso.  
  
-Yo se los oculte todo, mi hermano lo hubiese matado- le contesto- me puse una túnica que el muy perro me arrojo cuando termino conmigo y me hice un hechizo para que no notaran los golpes.  
  
-¿Pero no te notaron extraña?- le pregunto  
  
Estaba mal herida, le cogí un poco de miedo a los hombres y dure mucho tiempo sin salir de mi casa, de mi cuarto, ellos me preguntaban pero yo les invente no sé que cuento, no parecían convencidos, pero me dejaron tranquila, después lo fui superando, no podía vivir así, empece a salir, compre libros de auto ayuda, aunque nunca me volví a acercar a ningún hombre- hasta ahora penso -. Y es mejor así, no quiero que ninguno de mis hermanos y mucho menos mi padre vayan a Azkaban por mi culpa.  
  
-¿Por tu culpa? Pero si la culpa la tiene ese maldito perro infeliz- exclamo- no te preocupes ya por eso, debes decirle a tu familia y no te preocupes, ellos no lo mataran, porque ya estará muerto- le contesto parándose.  
  
--¿qué piensas hacer Draco? No quiero que tu vayas a Azkaban tampoco- dijo agarrándolo por el brazo. estaba empezando a arrepentirse de habérselo contado  
  
-No te preocupes, no me van a llevar a Azkaban- le dijo con una sonrisa amable, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.  
  
-¿Cómo que no? Cuando alguien mata a alguien lo llevan para ya.  
  
-Si, pero yo no voy a dejar que me metan ahí, no me van a encontrar- le dijo mirándola fijamente- y pobre de aquel que lo haga.  
  
Ginny estaba preocupada, se sentía una basura ¡no debía haberle contado! Pero ¿cómo iba a imaginar que el reaccionaria así?  
  
-No hagas eso ¡por favor! No me hagas sentir culpable de que seas un prófugo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Es que tu no eres la culpable ¡el culpable es él por haberte hecho eso! – dijo algo exasperado.  
  
-Bueno, como sea, no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con él- le dijo preocupada- no quiero que tengas que vivir huyendo.  
  
A Draco se le ocurrió un plan maravilloso para matarlo sin ensuciarse las manos y lo iba a poner en practica ¿cómo no lo había pensado?  
  
-No te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad- acabo de tener una grandiosa idea y te aseguro que quedare con las manos limpias.  
  
Ginny lo miro extrañada ¿pensaba matarlo y quedar con las manos limpias? Y ¿cómo haría eso?  
  
-Pero serias un asesino ¡no quiero que mates a nadie!, nisi quiera a el- le dijo lo ultimo un poco mas bajo  
  
-No me importa, para mí, matar así, no es asesinato.  
  
-¿Ha no? ¿Y que es, entonces?  
  
Es limpiar el mundo de basuras. Siempre he pensado que si mataran a los malos de una buena vez en vez de darles oportunidades, el mundo seria un lugar mejor- Draco penso en su padre y en algunos mortifagos cuando dijo esto.  
  
-No puedo creerlo ¡no puedes matar personas solo por que crees que se lo merecen!  
  
-No debo, querrás decir, porque de poder puedo- le contesto- y yo no creo que se lo merezca, estoy completamente seguro.  
  
-No, quiero que lo hagas, ¡por favor Draco! No quiero que te vuelvas un asesino  
  
-No te preocupes, no lo voy a matar yo- Ginny lo miro extrañada- no directamente –agrego  
  
-No entiendo ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?  
  
-Voy a llevarlo a su muerte después de una 'charla' conmigo.  
  
Draco estaba impaciente por salir a buscar al infeliz.  
  
- -Ginny, ¿cual es su nombre completo?- le pregunto de lo más tranquilo.  
  
- -No te lo voy a decir- le contesto indignada- no quiero que hagas un disparate  
  
-Solo era para ahorrarme el trabajo de averiguarlo por mi cuenta, lo voy a saber de todos modos- le dijo con voz fría- no entiendo porque no quieres que lo mate- dijo y la miro fijamente.  
  
-No me importa que el se muera- le dijo y bajo la vista- me importas tu.- espeto en voz baja.  
  
-A mí me importas tu- había dicho esto casi sin pensarlo, pero, aunque intentara negárselo, era la verdad.  
  
Ginny lo miro un poco sorprendida ¿de verdad le importaba? Si, claro que le importaba de no ser así no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, ella tenia que importarle mucho para arriesgar su libertad por ella, tal vez él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella. No podía creerlo.  
  
-¿Tanto te sorprende que me importes?- pregunto al notar que se había quedado casi pasmada al escucharlo, él estaba hablando de más ¡oh claro que sí! Estaba diciendo mas de lo que debía y no podía permitírselo.  
  
Ginny no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿qué se supone que iba a contestarle? No sabia.  
  
-Es que no me lo esperaba- dijo aturdida  
  
-Si, se nota- Draco no sabia porque estaba actuando así pero no podía evitarlo, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos confusos que no entendía para nada ¿cómo ella había conseguido ponerlo así? Iba a alejarse de ella. Tenia que hacerlo, su orgullo estaba de por medio, pero ¿podría olvidarse de ella con solo no verla? Ella no era como las demás mujeres.  
  
Draco se acerco mucho a ella inclino la cabeza y la beso, fue un beso pleno, gozoso, de una aplastante intimidad, se sentía débil, aplastada por un deseo indescriptible.  
  
¡VIGINIA WEASLEY!  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡holas! Lamento no haber actualizado mas pronto, pero me han puesto mucha clase en la uni y no tuve mucho tiempo.  
  
Espero que le guste este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios.  
  
CoNnY-B: me alegra que te guste y la verdad es que no se porque le puse Daniel, fue ese nombre el primero que se me ocurrió, pero no es nada en especial.  
  
Mayreni: si es la uni. Échale toda la culpa por que es la verdad, intentare hacerlos más largos de ahora en adelante.  
  
ImmatureTeen: si voy a intentar ponerlos más largos y que bueno que te guste el fics!  
  
Lil Sonis: Si es horrible (me imagino) eso de vivir con miedo, espero que este cap. Te guste, aunque se que lo que le paso a Ginny no es nada bueno.  
  
amsp14: que bueno que te haya gustado!!!! Espero me dejes tu opinión de este cap. Aunque no pelearan Harry y Draco, tal vez en otro cap. Si los ponga a pelear un poco. Y no te preocupes que le darán su merecido a Daniel.  
  
ArwenVega: de verdad piensas que es uno de los mejores? Wow, mi hermana tuvo bajarme del techo por todas las alas que cogí y salí volando, que bueno que pienses así de mi fics! Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentario.  
  
MokY: me alegra que te guste, y creo que voy a empezar a escribir una historia cuando termine esta, espero que la leas. No Ginny no era prosti.  
  
Diana Rodríguez: ¡gracias!  
  
AlMeNdRiTa: que bueno que te guste, espero tu opinión de este capi.  
  
Synn: hola! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los anteriores cap. Espero que este tambien, y voy a poner conversaciones de mujeres en próximos caps.  
  
LadyVega: hola! A mi me gusta que te guste, espero no haberte desilusionado, por lo de la pelea.  
  
Bueno eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. Intentare subir el próximo ante de una semana 


	8. cap 8

Cap. 8: Una nueva casa... ¿qué te pasa Harry? una nueva amiga  
  
¡VIGINIA WEASLEY!  
  
Ginny se despego de Draco de un salto al oír la voz de Ron  
  
¡Vaya! ¡El sirviente de Potter ha venido a visitarme! – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Ron se precipitó sobre Malfoy y le dio un puñetazo que le quito la sonrisa, este se la devolvió inmediatamente.  
  
¡Petreficus Totalus! – grito Ginny y los dos se petrificaron y cayeron al piso.  
  
Ginny hizo un hechizo y se llevo a Ron a su casa, al llegar, no vio ninguna reunión lo que la extraño un poco. Seguro que Harry había ido de chismoso a contarle a Ron que la vio con Draco. Coloco a Ron en un sillón y le hizo un contra hechizo  
  
¿Por qué me petrificaste?- pregunto visiblemente molesto.  
  
Porque no quería que pelearan  
  
¿Que demonios hacías besándote con ese idiota?  
  
¿Que hacías tú en su casa?  
  
Ese no es el problema aquí, ¿cómo as sido capaz de trabajar para un tipo como Malfoy? ¿Cómo as podido besarlo?- grito con cara de asco  
  
¡Ese no es problema tuyo! Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¡ya no soy una niña!  
  
¿Y si no lo eres por que te comportas como una? ¿Es que no ves que es de Malfoy de quien hablamos?  
  
Si, claro que se que es de el de quien hablamos, el se a comportado muy bien con migo  
  
¡¡¡Oh por Dios!!! ¡¡¡¡¡No puedes estar enamorada de el!!!!!- grito dándole la espalda y agarrándose la cabeza.  
  
¿Que es todo este escándalo?- pregunto su mamá bajando las escaleras.  
  
¡Encontré a Ginny besándose con Draco Malfoy!  
  
¿Ginny es cierto lo que tu hermano esta diciendo? – le pregunto su madre mirándola con cara de incredulidad.  
  
si...- dijo con voz tímida  
  
¡Pero en que estabas pensando! Sabia que habías llegado algo tarde y estabas saliendo mucho, pero no me imagine que fuera por estar con el- dijo con voz alterada- espero que esto no se valla a volver a repetir, no quiero que salgas con ese tipo.  
  
Ella hasta trabaja para el, mamá- le dijo Ron, al parecer un poco mas calmado, pero con voz enojada aun- cuando lo averigüe iba a venir a decírtelo, pero se me presento un problema en el trabajo.  
  
Ginny se quedo observando como Ron le decía a su mamá el por que de su averiguación, al parecer no había sido Harry quien se lo dijo. Ginny puso un poco mas de atención a la conversación.  
  
Los vi entrar uno de tras del otro por una chimenea del callejón Diagon- le decía con tono serio mientras su mamá ponía cara de espanto- decidí averiguar donde vivía el maldito ese y cuando llegue ¡estaban besándose!  
  
Ginny, debes renunciar, ¡no puedes trabajar para un Malfoy! No lo necesitas.  
  
No quiero dejar de trabajar para el – le dijo algo indignada, le hablaban como si lo que ella opinara no tenia ningún valor  
  
¿Cómo que no? – pregunto Ron mirándola  
  
Me siento muy a gusto en mi nuevo empleo y no pienso dejarlo, solo porque a ustedes no les agrade Draco- les contesto en tono firme.  
  
¡Pero hija!  
  
¡Pero nada, mamá! Ya tengo suficiente edad para saber lo que debo hacer y no necesito que anden espiándome- le dijo mirando a Ron.  
  
Ginny subió a su habitación, desde que recibiera su primer sueldo se iría a vivir sola, necesitaba mas privacidad.  
  
–¡Ginny tenemos que hablar!- grito su madre del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Ginny abrió la puerta con su varita y su mama paso cerrando la puerta de tras de sí.  
  
–¿Estas enamorada de el, Ginny?  
  
–Me gusta y creo que si, mamá, no se los voy a negar mas  
  
–Ese hombre te va a hacer sufrir mucho linda- le dijo con voz suave.  
  
–El no es como ustedes piensan.  
  
–Yo no voy a presionarte, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo en esa relación, él es un Malfoy nos odia Ginny, pero sé que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión- Ginny medito las palabras de su madre ¿relación? Ella no tenia ninguna relación con el, o por lo menos no una formal.  
  
–Tengo que decirte que Ron no le sienta bien esto y no puedo decirte que no ira donde Malfoy y tus demás hermanos es muy probable que reaccionen igual y no quiero imaginar lo que dirá tu padre- continuo poniendo cara de tristeza- espero que esto valga la pena, linda, no me gustaría verte llorar por el.  
  
Su mamá salió del cuarto sin esperar que ella contestara, Ginny se dejo caer en la cama y penso si valía la pena, pero inmediatamente se acordó del beso que se dieron penso que si, valía la pena intentarlo.  
  
Cuando le paso el hechizo que Ginny le había mandado Draco se quedo un momento en el piso, pensando en Ginny, el no iba a poder olvidarla como había hecho con otras mujeres, no era lo mismo, con ella era diferente, era especial y lo que no se imagino que le pasaría: no quería hacerla sufrir por nada del mundo y menos después de lo que le paso. Ese Daniel se las iba a ver con él y muy pronto.  
  
Ginny se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar que gritaban su nombre.  
  
¿Papá que pasa?- pregunto Ginny sentándose en su cama.  
  
No vas a volver a trabajar para Malfoy, eso es lo que pasa.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
¿Es que es una broma? ¡SENCILLAMENTE PORQUE ES UN MALFOY!- grito enfurecido.  
  
Ginny lo miro un poco asustada, ella pensaba que era el que rechazaba a su familia, pero según parecía, la familia de ella lo odiaba igual. Y esa actitud se la hubiera esperado mas de su madre que de su padre.  
  
–Lo siento, pero pienso seguir trabajando para el, papá- le dijo con voz suave.  
  
–No voy a permitir que trabajes para el Virginia Weasley.  
  
–Ya no soy una niña, no me puedes obligar.  
  
–Mientras vivas aquí, no trabajaras para él. Ese hombre te esta usando y no puedo apoyarte.- le dijo con voz dura.  
  
–Entonces me marcho. Ya pensaba hacerlo de todos modos  
  
El padre de Ginny puso cara de sorpresa pero la cambio inmediatamente por una de rabia.  
  
–¡Has lo que quieras!- grito y salió dando un portazo.  
  
Ginny se quedo pensando ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Estaba peleando con su familia por Draco. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba dejando su casa por alguien con quien no sabia si iba a llegar a algo, solo se besaban, estaba muy confundida ¿qué sentía él por ella? ¿La consideraría su novia? O ¿la estaría utilizando? Tal vez solo quería llevarla a la cama, ese pensamiento le dio un escalofrío.  
  
Se Baño con agua fría, y se quedo mirándose en el espejo, era bonita, pero Draco había salido con modelos insuperables en físico, lo había visto en revistas. Se quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza, no le agradaba para nada.  
  
Bajo a desayunar y a buscar el periódico, tenia que buscar un apartamento rápido, ya no iba a echarse para tras, tenia algo de dinero ahorrado, no era mucho pero le alcanzaba para alquilarse algo y comer hasta que cobrara.  
  
–No te vayas de la casa Ginny- le dijo su mamá sentándose a su lado.  
  
Eso ya esta decidido- le contesto mirando los clasificados del periódico- pense que papá iría anoche mismo a reclamarme, no pense que se aguantara hasta hoy.  
  
–Es que se lo dije hoy, no hubiera dormido si lo sabe ayer.  
  
¿Dónde esta?  
  
Me dijo que daría una vuelta. No te mudes, cuando se calme podrán hablar.  
  
Es que ya soy adulta, necesito mas independencia.  
  
Ginny vio un apartamento que estaba dentro de sus posibilidades y al parecer se lo entregarían hoy mismo, tenia una habitación, un baño, sala y cocina. Ella no necesitaba nada más.  
  
voy a salir mamá, tal vez pueda mudarme hoy mismo- le dijo parándose  
  
Cuídate hija- le dijo con los ojos vidriosos  
  
Te quiero mucho mamá, solo me mudo, pero vendré a visitarte y tu a mi, no te pongas así- le dijo al ver que se le salían las lagrimas. Le dio un abrazo y un beso y se fue.  
  
Se sentía terriblemente mal, nunca le había llevado problemas a sus padres y le dolía el corazón al ver a su madre llorando por su causa.  
  
Se monto en el autobús noctambulo y se quedo en la calle que decía el periódico, parecía muy tranquila y había muchas casas pequeñas, cuando llego al edificio no le pareció el mas bonito pero estaba bien. Según el periódico tenia que buscar al Señor Ernesto que vivía en el primer piso.  
  
–¿quién?- preguntaron del otro lado de la puerta cuando toco  
  
–Busco al señor Ernesto para ver el apartamento que alquila.  
  
La puerta se abrió y salió un hombre algo viejo con mirada amable.  
  
–Yo soy Ernesto, por aquí- le dijo y subió por unas escaleras, Ginny lo siguió. - Este es- dijo abriendo un apartamento en el tercer piso.  
  
Ginny entro y lo miro, era perfecto, estaba limpio y tenia muy buena iluminación, todo estaba muy bien cuidado y en buenas condiciones, era un apartamento amueblado. Tenia una linda chimenea en la sala, todo estaba muy bien.  
  
¿Le gusta?- le pregunto Ernesto, no parecía ser un hombre de muchas palabras.  
  
Si mucho, voy a alquilarlo.  
  
Entonces venga conmigo para que responda unas preguntas y llene unos documentos.  
  
Ginny acabo todo rápido y inmediatamente le dieron la llave y la clave para bloquear la chimenea. Ginny estaba emocionada ¡había alquilado su apartamento! Solo tenia que comprar artefactos para la cocina, pero seria después, casi no le quedaba dinero.  
  
¡Ginny!- oyó que le gritaba una voz conocida, cuando iba a hacer la seña al autobús noctambulo.  
  
Hola Harry- lo saludo cuando este le dio alcance.  
  
¿Que haces por aquí?  
  
Acabo de alquilar un apartamento ahí – le dijo señalando el edificio – me voy a mudar hoy mismo de mi casa.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa.  
  
–¡Vaya! ¡Que sorpresa!- exclamo – me gustaría hablar contigo, Ginny ¿me acompañarías a tomar algo?  
  
–Si...Claro- Ginny penso en negarse, pero no le pareció justo, él le había mandado una carta hacia casi una semana pidiéndole que hablaran y ella todavía no había puesto una fecha.  
  
Vamos, entonces- le dijo y la dirigió a un carro mágico.  
  
Ginny miro a Harry de reojo, ya no lo veía tan apuesto como antes, ¿de qué querría hablarle?  
  
¿Puedo saber en que piensas? –le pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente.  
  
No, en nada. –le contesto algo nerviosa, tal vez querría hablar de Malfoy, aunque después de todo a el no debía importarle nada de eso.  
  
Ya llegamos –cuando Ginny bajo del carro magico se percato de que estaban en una casa muy bonita y era grande aunque no tanto como la de Malfoy, tenia un hermoso jardín con una gran fuente en la parte de al frente.  
  
¿Es tu casa?  
  
Sí  
  
–Nunca había venido  
  
Por que no has querido –le contesto mientras habría la puerta para que entrara, era una casa muy linda y todo estaba muy bien arreglado y muy organizado –¿qué va a tomar Ginny?  
  
Pregunto acercándose a un pequeño bar, que había en el lado derecho de la sala, tenia muchos espejos que le daba una sensación de amplitud.  
  
cerveza de mantequilla, por favor  
  
- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de meterme en tu vida, Ginny –le dijo, cuando estaban sentados bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas, mirándola a los ojos. Ginny se estaba imaginando por donde venia. –pero me gustaría saber que hay entre tu y Malfoy.  
  
Harry estaba algo extraño, nunca le había visto esa mirada era una mirada muy extraña.  
  
yo...bueno yo trabajo para él- le contesto algo nerviosa  
  
Si, Ron me lo dijo- le contesto- No entiendo como es que terminaste trabajando para él.  
  
–El se ha portado muy bien conmigo, Harry- le explico.- me trata muy bien y tengo un buen sueldo.  
  
–¿Y por que estabas con el ayer?- Ginny se quedo observándolo por un momento antes de responder, podía decirle que ese no era problema de el, pero prefirió no hacerlo, era su amigo y ya ella no tenia por que ocultarle nada.  
  
–Porque me pido que le ayudara a arreglar su casa, además es parte de mi trabajo.  
  
–¿No será mas bien una excusa de el para estar contigo? – le dijo de manera acusadora poniéndose de pie. –Puede ser- Harry bebió whisky y se sirvió de nuevo  
  
–¿Es decir que estas consciente de que esta buscando algo más contigo? – le dijo con mirada penetrante  
  
–Harry, yo me estoy llevando muy bien con Draco y no quiero que me des otro sermón.  
  
–No me digas que... ¿te estas enamorando de Malfoy?- le dijo bebiéndose todo el whisky que se había servido y llenando de nuevo el pequeño vaso.  
  
Ginny lo miro algo nerviosa, se estaba comportando muy extraño y no le estaba gustando la forma en que la miraba, además ¿por qué ella tenia que darle explicaciones él?  
  
no tengo por que contestarte – le dijo parándose  
  
–Ginny, no puedes dejarte engañar, es probable que te este usando para dañar a tu familia.  
  
–Harry, yo me puedo enamorar de quien quiera, y no creo que él me este usando para dañar a mi familia  
  
¡Es un Malfoy! Su padre intento matarnos ¿es que no lo recuerdas?- subiendo un poco el tono.  
  
–Si lo recuerdo, pero el no es su padre.  
  
–Es lo mismo, siempre estuvo molestando a tu familia, incluso su papá te puso el diario ese por el cual casi te mueres.  
  
–Yo no creo que él sea igual a su padre- le dijo en tono firme- además, ya estoy grandecita para saber que es lo que tengo que hacer.  
  
–Es increíble – le dijo Harry - estas enamorada de él- pregunto mirándola duramente, ya se había bebido 5 tragos.  
  
–¿Y que tendría de malo? Puedo enamorarme de quien quiera- le dijo de manera cortante, no le gustaba que él le estuviera reclamando después de que la rechazo, cuando en una ocasión le confeso sus sentimientos por él.  
  
–Ginny, él va a jugar contigo, ¡él odia a los Weasley!  
  
–¿Es que acaso crees que nadie se puede enamorar de mi por el simple echo de que tu no lo estas? - pregunto visiblemente molesta.  
  
–¿Y como puedes estar segura de que no estoy enamorado de ti?- estaba muy sorprendida ¿Harry estaba enamorada de ella?  
  
Ginny – continuo Harry acercándosele mucho- no puedes haberte enamorado de Malfoy.  
  
–¿Es que crees que me iba a quedar esperando que tu decidieras quererme?  
  
–¿Eso significa que no sientes nada por mí? ¿Qué me olvidaste por Malfoy?  
  
¿Pero que es lo que estas diciendo Harry? ¿No me digas que ahora estas enamorado de mí?  
  
–Si, si te lo digo- le contesto bruscamente acercándose peligrosamente a ella- si te lo digo porque desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ti y no puedo soportar que te hayas enamorado de Malfoy  
  
Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ella hubiera deseado tanto haber escuchado eso 3 años antes, pero no lo escucho y sufrió mucho por eso, y ahora que por fin encontró a alguien que le saco a Harry totalmente de sus pensamientos el venia y le decía que no había dejado de pensar en ella.  
  
–¿Y duraste tres años pensando en mi sin decirme nada?- pregunto duramente alejándose de el.  
  
Es que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y no me parecida justo decírtelo sin asegurarme.- se bebió otro visito de Whisky.  
  
Y duraste tres años intentando asegurarte- le dijo de manera cortante- ya es demasiado tarde, Harry.  
  
No, yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a amarme- le dijo y se le acerco de nuevo.  
  
Yo amo a Malfoy, Harry, ya tu solo me interesas como amigo- le dijo con voz baja pero firme.  
  
¿Pero el que siente por ti? ¿Crees que el te quiere como tu te lo mereces? ¿te ama?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos  
  
Ginny lo penso un momento, ella ya estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba, pero no estaba segura de lo que él sentía por ella, el no le había dicho nada de sí sentía algo por ella, aunque se ponía celoso y se preocupaba por ella, el sentía algo por ella, claro que si, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, pero ¿era amor?  
  
–Ves, no puedes contestarme- continuo al no recibir repuesta.  
  
–Él me quiere- le dijo de forma insegura bajando la vista  
  
–¿Eres su novia? ¿Te lo a pedido?- le dijo agarrándola por la barbilla para obligar a que lo mirara.  
  
–No.- contesto. La verdad es que el no le había pedido nada, solo la besaba de manera muy apasionada, pero ¿el que el no se lo pidiera significaba que no la quería? No, ella tampoco le había dicho que lo quería y estaba loca por él.  
  
- –el no quiere nada serio contigo, Ginny, solo te esta usando ¿como es que no te das cuenta?  
  
¿Cómo sabes tú lo que él quiere? – le pregunto desafiante.  
  
¿Tanto lo quieres que no puedes ver con quien estas?  
  
Si lo quiero, mis sentimientos por él son mucho más fuertes que lo que sentí una vez por ti- le dijo fríamente, a Harry se le desgarro el corazón cuando escucho esto.  
  
¿Estas segura de lo que dices? – le dijo y la agarro por la cintura pegándola de el.  
  
Harry, suéltame- le dijo empujándolo sin lograr nada.  
  
Harry no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, no podía controlarse y se le acerco mucho para besarla, ella volteo la cara..  
  
Harry, por favor- le dijo muy nerviosa, Harry la estaba asustando ¿qué le pasaba?  
  
–No puedes estar enamorada de el, – Ginny intento agarrar su varita. – ¡no puedes haberme olvidado! – le dijo agarrando la varita de Ginny y tirándola para el otro lado de la sala, con una mano mientras con la otra le agarraba un brazo.  
  
–¿Que te pasa? ¡Suéltame! – le grito con voz nerviosa, estaba temblando.  
  
–¿Es que no ves que te amo? – le dijo jalándola por el brazo y agarrándole la cabeza con el que le quedaba libre, le beso la boca, Ginny sintió un asco increíble, y apretó los labios lo mas que pudo  
  
–¡DÉJAME MALDICION!- Grito cuando Harry dejo de besarle la boca porque Ginny le jalo tanto el cabello que se quedo con una parte en sus manos.  
  
–Yo...lo siento, Ginny- dijo soltándola con mirada desconcertada.  
  
Ginny salió casi corriendo de la casa de Harry, estaba muy nerviosa ¿¿qué diablos le pasaba a los hombres?? Había olvidado su varita en la casa de Harry pero no iba a ir a buscarla, estaba muy asustada ¿todos los hombres eran así de desesperados? Penso en Draco y sonrío, él era algo atrevido, pero nunca la forzó a hacer nada, aunque Harry nunca había hecho eso tal vez bebió de más. Iba caminando por la calle sumergida en sus pensamientos ¿cómo se supone que llegaría a su casa?.  
  
¡Oye fíjate! – le grito una chica con la que choco  
  
Discúlpame  
  
¿Virginia Weasley? –Ginny la miro a la cara, pero no le parecía conocida, era muy bonita y elegante.  
  
Eres la asistente de Malfoy ¿verdad?  
  
Si, pero discúlpame no la recuerdo ¿usted es...?  
  
Alicia Tsubame, fui a visitarlo el otro día.  
  
¡Sí claro! – Ginny la miro le parecía una mujer muy simpática, aunque, cuando fue a visitar a Draco se puso algo celosa.  
  
Estas un poco alterada ¿Te pasa algo? – le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y mirándola con cara preocupada.  
  
Estoy algo nerviosa porque acabo de perder mi varita.  
  
Vamos a mi casa, vivo a ahí – le dijo señalando una hermosa casa de esa misma calle.- te puedo facilitar polvos flu.  
  
Ginny la siguió, después de todo no sabia que otra cosa hacer y ella le parecía muy amable. Cuando entraron a su casa se fijo que era una casa muy linda y bien arreglada, todas las casas de esa calle eran grandes. Penso en la casa de Malfoy, era muy grande, pero estaba algo alejada de las demás casa, cerca de un bosque.  
  
Te traeré un té, creo que te vendrá bien – le dijo haciendo seña para que se sentara y se fue por una puerta de el lado derecho.  
  
Ginny penso en Harry, ¿por qué se comporto así? El no era así, tal vez bebió demasiado, seguro que era eso.  
  
Alicia Tsubame salió por la misma puerta por donde entro seguida por una bandeja suspendida en el aire con dos tazas.  
  
Bébelo, te caerá bien. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿desde cuando trabajas para Draco?  
  
–Hace solo una semana.- le contesto y dio un sorbo a su té.  
  
–Yo lo conozco desde hace un buen tiempo.  
  
Ginny la miro, al parecer quería hablar y no podía negar que le daba algo de curiosidad lo que le podría decir de Draco.  
  
Entonces son muy amigos – le dijo Ginny, esperando que le contestara que sí.  
  
Eramos mas que amigo – le comento mirándola con ojos soñadores – Draco es un hombre tan interesante, lastima que no funcionara.  
  
–Entonces ¿eran novios? – le pregunto.  
  
–Novios..., exactamente no éramos novios, pero tuvimos una aventura que termino el día que fui a visitarlo, aunque la verdad es que ya hacia unas semanas que se podría decir que había terminado.  
  
Ginny la miro, no sabia por que le estaba diciendo todo eso a ella, no la conocía después de todo.  
  
–Draco es una persona muy especial, la verdad es que no estaba enamorada de el, pero si me gustaba mucho. Es muy apuesto y tiene un cuerpo...Mmm  
  
A Ginny no le gustaba que ella estuviera hablando así de Draco, no quería imaginar lo que habían hecho juntos.  
  
–¿Qué opinas tu? ¿No crees que tiene un cuerpo espectacular?  
  
Eh... si, claro tiene un cuerpo espectacular.  
  
Si, pero es muy frío, y no es para nada cariñoso. La verdad es que es muy poco atento, casi no se ríe y es muy serio.  
  
Ginny se sintió bien al escuchar eso, Draco se reía con ella y se podría decir que se comporto muy cariñoso y protector con ella la noche anterior.  
  
A mí me gusta hablar mucho y él me callaba, nunca quería hablar ni escuchaba nada de lo que le decía, por eso es que no insistí en nuestra relación.  
  
Si, es muy reservado.  
  
Pero cuéntame de ti ¿tienes novio?  
  
No precisamente. – Ginny ya estaba pensando que tal vez pudieran ser amiga, aunque hablaba mucho, parecía muy simpática y amable.  
  
Oh, es una aventura, las aventuras son muy emocionantes.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
  
Si, aunque me gustaría algo un poco más serio, no quiero tener una aventura, no es mi estilo.- no se sabia por que le estaba contando a ella.  
  
Si, siempre es mejor algo mas serio, yo estoy pensando en una relación seria tambien.  
  
¿Te gusta alguien?- le pregunto Ginny  
  
todavía no, pero ya llegara el candidato perfecto.- le dijo y sonrío  
  
–¡Oh! tengo que irme – comento mirando su reloj – acabo de alquilar un apartamento y tengo que buscar mis cosas.  
  
–Que pena que te tengas que ir tan pronto, me has caído de maravilla y me pareces alguien muy confiable – le dijo parándose y buscando algo en una pequeña gaveta de una linda mesa en una esquina de la sala – espero que me vengas a visitar algún día  
  
–Si, puedes estar segura, tu tambien me has caído muy bien- le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa – si quieres te escribo mi nueva dirección para que me visites tambien.  
  
Ginny se fue después de apuntar su dirección en un papel, puede que se llevara muy bien con ella y después de todo no tenia muchas amigas.  
  
Cuando llego a su casa su padre estaba ahí, ella lo saludo pero el no le devolvió el saludo. Subió a su habitación y empezó a preparar sus cosas, se sentía un poco triste por tener que dejar su casa.  
  
Cuando acabo de recoger todo, se quedo mirando sin su varita dudaba mucho que pudiera cargar todo eso ella al estilo muggle. Se sentó en la cama, nunca espero que Harry actuara así, pero la verdad era que estaba bebiendo mucho y era muy temprano, vaya que irónica es la vida cuando ella estaba loca por el nunca paso nada y en esta ocasión quería obligarla, sacudió la cabeza y se tiro en su cama a pensar, no podría llevar sus cosas sin su varita y le daba algo de vergüenza pedírselo a su madre. Decidió mejor esperar a mañana para mudarse, compraría otra varita y listo.  
  
Él estomago le rugió y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 3 de la tarde y no había comido nada, bajo sin hacer mucho ruido a la cocina.  
  
============================================================================ ============  
  
Draco ya tenia el nombre del infeliz ese en su poder y su dirección, había pasado todo la noche y gran parte de el día investigándolo, era muy complicado buscar a una persona solo por el nombre, cuando fue a su casa el muy puto no estaba en su casa, matarlo no le iba a causar ningún remordimiento ya que según sus fuentes golpeaba a una mujer que vivía con él y no tenia hijos, además era sangre sucia y al parecer Ginny no había sido la única a la que había violado, el problema era que las víctimas no lo denunciaban y algunas eran muggles y al el aplicarles magia no sabían que hacer.  
  
Draco busco una lechuza muy buena que tenia en su trabajo especialmente para el, la llevo a su casa y le dio una carta le dijo el nombre de Daniel completo y le ordeno que lo encuentre. Ese era la forma más fácil (según Draco) de buscar a alguien, las lechuzas siempre pueden encuentran a las personas solo con el nombre, pero muy poca gente lo sabia. Eran las 8 de la noche ya Draco estaba desesperado por matar al maldito  
  
La lechuza ululó y salió volando inmediatamente Draco cogió su escoba y la siguió. La lechuza disminuye la velocidad de repente y miraba para diferentes direcciones, duro un minuto en esto y descendió rápidamente en picada frenando unos 3 metros antes de llegar al suelo y se entro en un bar muggle.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡hola! Lamento no haber actualizado mas pronto, pero he tenido muchas clases y lo iba a publicar ayer pero vi que tenia 69 rr y decidi esperar a tener 70 ' el proximo cap. Viene mas pronto seguramente lo publico el miercoles aunque si me llegan por lo menos 10 rr lo publico antes! Bye a todos los que me dejan y no me dejan rr pero leen mi historia!! Los quiero mucho, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!  
  
PD: ¿Quedo mas largo el capitulo, verdad?  
  
Impossibles: hola gracias por tu rr que bueno que te gusten estos tipos de fics, espero tu comentario de este cap tambien  
  
Malfoy´s red-haired lover: disculpame si dure mucho en actualizar! Pero ¿por que no me dejaste un pequeño rr diciéndomelo? ;; hubiese actualizado para que no te canse!! Espero tu comentario de este cap. Y tambien que publiques tu historia para leerla!  
  
MokY: hola!!! Que bueno que lo seguiste leyendo, y Harry... bueno, en este cap. Se comporto así por que el quiere a Ginny y cree estar enamorado de ella pero no te preocupes que el se dará cuenta que es a otra persona a la que ama. Espero tus opinión de este cap.  
  
Fabisa: que bueno que pienses que cada día esta mejor! Y si el que violo a Ginny es un &#! Pero ya le darán su merecido aunque no se si te vaya a gustar ese merecido que pienso darle...  
  
Synn: hola!!!!!!!! :D que bueno que te guste leerme a mi me gustan tus rr. Bueno espero que este cap. ¡me encantan tus R!  
  
Lil Sonis: hola!! Espero que te guste este cap. ¡Estaré esperando tus comentarios!  
  
CoNnY-B; hola! Acertaste fue ron, no queria poner a Harry porque el encuentro el encuentro de Draco y Harry va a hacer muy interesante!  
  
amsp14 Hola! Bueno deja que leas el cap. Que viene hay veras si lo mata o no. Espero tu comentario de este cap.a ver que te parecio. Bye!  
  
Mayreni: deja de quejarte con mi hermanita de que no actualizo es que estaba esperando tener 70 reviews! Gracias por tu opi.  
  
Diana Rodríguez : gracias por el halago! Voy a publicar el proximo cap. Mas pronto que este para que estes contenta, lo que pasa es que siempre estoy esperando que me llegen rr ;;  
  
LadyVega : Gracias! Que bueno que te guste, voy a intentar publicar mas rapido! Aunque tambien he tenido mucha tarea, ¡los profes no me dejan respirar casi!  
  
hermiginny13: holaaaaaaaaaaaa si hacia mucho que no me dejabas lo note, pero que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, espero no desilusionare y tambien espero que me sigas dejando rr!! bye 


	9. ¿Donde esta tu varita?

Cap. 9: ¿donde esta tu varita?  
  
Draco se entro en el bar muggle en el que la lechuza había entrado.  
  
¡Una lechuza! – grito una joven vestida con una falda muy corta y una blusa sobre el ombligo.  
  
Las personas del bar miraron a la lechuza que se poso en el hombro de un hombre que estaba de espalda.  
  
Draco se dirigió a Daniel trayendo tras sí las miradas de los presentes por la ropa que traía y la escoba que tenia en la mano izquierda. Inmediatamente estuvo al lado de Daniel le pego una fuerte trompada que lo agarro de sorpresa y lo tumbo de la silla en la que estaba sentado. No pudo tomar su varita a tiempo por que los huesos de su mano todavía no terminaban de crecer.  
  
Las personas del bar empezaron a gritar y dos guardias amenazaron a Draco con sacarlo por la fuerza.  
  
Draco se hizo el de oídos sordos y empezó a pegar patadas a Daniel, que estaba en el piso, le quito la varita y la rompió en dos.  
  
Señor no puede hacer eso aquí – le dijo un de los guardias poniéndose en medio de ambos.  
  
Muggles asquerosos- espetó mirando al guardia- ¿quien me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? ¿O quizás todos ustedes juntos?- pregunto desafiantemente mirando a todos los que estaban ahí con una mirada fría mientras sacaba su varita- este tipo le pertenece al diablo y yo, personalmente, me voy a encargar de mandárselo- le dijo y le dio un escobazo a Daniel que estaba poniendo de pie.  
  
El guardia iba a agarrar a Draco, pero antes de esto lo paralizo a el y a todos los demás y saco a Daniel a rastras, lo amarro a su escoba con una soga mágica por los pies y salió volando en dirección a las montañas.  
  
¡Maldito bájame de aquí! –grito Daniel cuando se le quito el efecto del hechizo.  
  
¿Estas seguro que quieres que te baje?- le contesto fríamente mientras aflojaba la cuerda que lo ataba.  
  
¡No! ¡No me bajes!- grito inmediatamente.  
  
Daniel fue todo el camino intentando agarrar la soga para poder ponerse de una manera que no le bajara tanta sangre a la cabeza.  
  
Draco miro la montaña a la que quería ir y empezó a descender, al llegar cerca del piso la cabeza de Daniel se iba arrastrando y arañándose en la tierra. Draco duro un buen rato limpiando el piso con la cabeza de Daniel con la supuesta excusa de que no sabia donde quería parar.  
  
¿Te gusta mucho violar mujeres?- le pregunto cuando por fin se detuvo- ¿o es que hacerlas sufrir te parece divertido?  
  
No... me mate.... por favor- decía temblando en el piso intentando quitarse la arena de las heridas que tenia en la cara.  
  
No, pero si yo no pienso matarte, infeliz- decía mientras lo suspendía en el aire de cabeza- mi propósito es: torturarte.  
  
Daniel se puso a llorar como un niño, Draco lo miro con asco, y lo dejo caer al piso. Lo ato completamente con una sogas invisibles que hizo con su varita y empezó a patearlo en la barriga hasta que lo hizo vomitar sangre.  
  
Eres un perro, infeliz- le dijo y lo puso de pie con su varita- te prometo que voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber nacido. ¡Crucio!- grito Draco y Daniel lanzo un grito desgarrador y su cara se desformo  
  
Draco lo miro detenidamente y apretó las sogas que lo rodeaban. Le pego muy fuerte con un palo que tomo y se le desencajo un hueso a Daniel.  
  
¿Sabias que a los hombres le duele mucho cuando reciben golpes en ciertas partes de su anatomía?  
  
–m... me... asf... asfi... – decía Daniel mientras hacia intentos desesperados para que Draco aflojara las cuerdas.  
  
¿Te asfixias? – le pregunto y lo soltó.  
  
Daniel callo como una funda de papa al piso respirando agitadamente y procurando no mover la pierna. Draco hizo que una piedra de tamaño mediano se levantara y se le acerco a Daniel le abrio las piernas y la piedra bajo a mucha velocidad hacia los testículos de Daniel, este se encogió y se agarro sus partes intimas mientras gritaba de dolor.  
  
yo estaba pensando en como podría hacer que sintieras lo que es una violación, pero yo no iba a hacer eso, pero adivina que- le decía en tono tranquilo mientras se agachaba y lo miraba a la cara, mientras Daniel se retorcía- ¡he visto un palo que te gustara mucho! De seguro no puedes aguantar la emoción por sentirlo dentro de ti, desgarrándote. Y si eres homosexual, no te preocupes, que me voy a asegurar que no lo disfrutes ni por un segundo.- dijo y le escupió la cara.  
  
P...p...por... fa...vor – decía Daniel todavía agarrando sus genitales  
  
¿Que hiciste cuando Ginny te pidió por favor?- le dijo mientras con su varita hacia que la ropa se desgarrara.  
  
Daniel empezó a arrastarse por el piso alejándose de Draco y se enderezo la pierna lanzado un grito, mientras este cogía un palo de forma extraña y lo analizaba.  
  
¿Te gusta este?- le dijo haciéndolo volver con su varita- no. hay que hacerle unos cambios- dicho esto le hizo un hechizo al palo y el palo tomo una forma rasposa - así esta mejor.  
  
Daniel intento irse corriendo, estaba aterrado, Malfoy por su parte decidió colocarlo en posición para poder colocarle el palo.  
  
Cuando lo coloco de una manera que parecía recostado de una mesa invisible, de espalda, Daniel no dejaba de suplicar y de gritar.  
  
Haber, tendré que hacerlo mas largo no quiero estar cerca de ti- dicho esto el palo se puso mas largo y al final tenia una forma de agarradera.  
  
Cuando Malfoy se lo acerco al trasero Daniel se desmayo, eso no estaba en los planes así que le hizo un hechizo para que recobrara la conciencia.  
  
Es despierto que te quiero si no, no tendría gracia- le dijo y empezó a empujar el palo en el medio de las dos nalgas de Daniel, no quería entrar, le hizo mas fuerza pero al parecer era muy grande- el va a entrar si o si- dicho este le hizo tanta fuerza que le entro la punta.  
  
Daniel lanzo otro grito y se desmayo, de entre sus nalgas salía sangre, Malfoy lo volvió a despertar y seguía presionando el palo, Daniel estaba gritaba como si no aguantaría mas. Malfoy empezó a entrar y sacar el palo cada vez lo entraba mas para dentro y le lanzaba crucios cada cierto tiempo. Cuando Draco acabo de torturarlo, Daniel ya no reaccionaba al sacarle el palo estaba todo lleno de mierda y sangre Malfoy se lo limpio en la cara.  
  
¡Crucio! –grito Malfoy y Daniel despertó como desesperado no gritaba solo hacia ruidos extraños.  
  
Malfoy decidió que era hora de llevarlo a que lo mataran, así que se dirigió a la cima de las montañas en su escoba con el amarrado a ella y un hechizo para no dejar un rastro de la sangre que iba cayendo, cuando llego a la parte mas alta vio a los gigantes estaban peleando, voló bien alto para que no pudieran alcanzarlo ya que eran muy altos y les grito groserías, de repente sintió un gran remordimiento ¿valía la pena matarlo? Ganas no le faltaban pero no debía, estaba actuando igual que su padre, le dio un escalofrío, a su mente le vino la cárcel de Azkaban, lo iba a llevar ahí, después de todo eso seria peor que matarlo.  
  
Se dirigió en dirección a Azkaban y miro desde una distancia prudente, estaba rodeada de dementores, no sabia como iba a hacer para meterlo ahí, miro a Daniel y se dio cuenta que si no hacia algo rápido terminaría matándolo. Hizo un hechizo para que fuera en una posición mas cómoda y lo hizo descender hasta la puerta de Azkaban con una nota diciendo todo lo que había hecho y a quien, solo omitió a Ginny, la letra estaba escrita con magia y era casi inentendible, hizo otro hechizo para que no lo buscaran por el hechizo, la carta se destruiría en 2 horas. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Ginny penso que tal vez Harry le mandaría su varita con una lechuza, pero no lo hizo, al día siguiente llego temprano al trabajo, y vio que había gran algarabía, todos los brujos estaban muy entusiasmados leyendo el profeta y tenían caras de sorpresa, Ginny penso en Draco ¿lo habrían mandado a Azkaban? ¡Oh dios mío que no haya hecho un disparate!  
  
Cuando abrió un periódico se quedo con la boca abierta:  
  
SOSPECHOZO BRUJO ATACA MUNDO MUGGLE  
  
Un brujo entra a un bar muggle ayer en la noche con una lechuza y su escoba y intento matar a golpes a una persona que se entraba tomándose un trago, que todavía no ha sido identifica, al parecer el sospechoso desafío a todos los presentes y los congelo y se fue.  
  
Los muggles presenten están convencidos de que el brujo que se presento es un enviado del diablo y que el otro era un demonio que se escapo del infierno observen esta declaración hecha a la prensa muggle  
  
Debajo de el articulo había una especie de foto con movimiento y una mujer hablando, Ginny la topo con la mano un boton que decia sonido para escuchar y empezó a escucharse la voz.  
  
– Yo lo oí claramente cuando decía que se lo iba a mandar al diablo por que le pertenecía y al parecer se había escapado, después de esto desapareció.  
  
La voz se apago y Ginny leyó el párrafo siguiente:  
  
El ministerio de magia esta muy indignado por este comportamiento, este no se entero hasta que tenían a todos los muggles que estaban bajo observación de un 'diqueatrea' que en su mundo estudia a las personas con problemas mentales. Se han empezado a tomar medidas para ver como este hecho no levanta muchas sospechas aunque le ha sido casi imposible ya que se a trasmitido a todos los territorios muggles. Muchos muggles se han manifestado en las calles alegando que el fin del mundo ya viene.  
  
Los mantendremos al tanto de estos hechos según se vayan esclareciendo. El ministerio esta intentando averiguar por la descripción que dieron quien fue el mago que provoco este escándalo.  
  
Ginny cerro el periódico y se paro de repente, iba a hablar con Draco, era casi seguro que él hubiera causado eso. Entro a su despacho y lo encontró leyendo el profeta, cuando bajo el periódico para ver quien había entrado tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer estaba muy divertido.  
  
¡Ginny! Tu sabes algo de muggles, dime ¿qué le hacen a los muggles los 'diqueatrea'? – le pregunto de lo más divertido.  
  
No es 'diqueatrea', es siquíatra, y son médicos que estudian a personas con problemas mentales- Ginny vio que el no dejaba de sonreír, le gustaba verlo sonriendo, pero no le gustaba para nada el motivo- tu tuviste algo que ver con esto ¿cierto?  
  
Si ya sé que estudian los problemas mentales, pero quiero saber más ¿qué hacen para 'curar' a los locos? – dijo ignorando su pregunta.  
  
Los encierran y le aplican medicamentos según la locura que se crea que tienen.  
  
Draco se río a carcajadas.  
  
¿De que te ríes?  
  
¡De que van a volverlos locos de verdad!  
  
¿Cómo te puede causar gracias?  
  
Es que me encantaría ver a todos esos estúpidos encerrados y drogados, por cierto ¿si no quieren que le pongan el medicamento lo amarran?- dijo poniendo una expresión de emoción en su cara  
  
¡DRACO! ¿Cómo puedes tener esa cara de felicidad imaginándote eso?- Ginny no podía creer el comportamiento de el, ¿como pensar en que torturaran a personas normales le ponía tan contento?  
  
Es que no soporto a los muggles – le dijo con mirada fría - ¿qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabias? Creí haberlo dejado claro en toda mi estancia en Hogwarts.  
  
A mí si me caen bien los muggles y no se por que piensas así – le contesto indignada.  
  
¿Sabias que el que te violo era un sangre sucia?- le dijo ya sin la sonrisa.  
  
¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Los brujos hijos de muggles no son como tu piensas y no me has respondido la pregunta que te hice.  
  
¿Que?  
  
¿El que fue a ese bar fuiste tu, verdad?  
  
Si, lo mate y me sentí bien haciéndolo ¿y que? Me vas a demandar por matar a ese infeliz.  
  
Ginny se quedo mirándolo ¿lo había matado? Retrocedió un poco, como podía haber matado a alguien y estar tan tranquilo fue a Daniel a quien mato, al que te violo le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza ¿crees que alguno de tus hermanos hubiera hecho algo diferente? ese estúpido te violo, tu deberías haberlo matado, no quieras culpar a Draco  
  
Draco vio como Ginny se puso blanca y retrocedía ¿es que iba a rechazarlo por matar al infeliz ese? ¡ni siquiera lo habia matado! No podía creerlo, ella se voltio y salió del despacho ¿que le pasaba a esa tonta Weasley?  
  
Ginny se sentó en su despacho, tenia que ser mas realista, no podía poner a Draco como un asesino en todo el sentido de la palabra ¿piensas que Harry es un asesino por matar a Voldemort? le dijo de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza. Claro que no pensaba que era un asesino el que no debe ser nombrado era inhumano, mato a muchas personas Daniel tambien era malo, lo que te hizo no tiene perdón ¿o se te olvida que habías preferido morir? esa voz tenia razón, no debía reaccionar asi porque mato a Daniel lo que pasa es que no puedes negar que piensas que él es capaz de todo, que es malo ¿pensaba que Draco era malo? No ella no pensaba que él era malo corrección, piensas que no es malo contigo ¡YA BASTA! Se dijo y dejo de pensar ella no pensaba que Draco fuera malo solo un tanto difícil de entender.  
  
Ginny estaba, preocupada, tenia que comprar su varita rápido, el trabajo en el mundo mágico era casi imposible sin la varita, penso mandarle una carta a Harry, pero prefirió no hacerlo.  
  
¿Es que no tienes varita? – le dijo Alaya de manera acusadora, al ver que para buscar cualquier cosa lo hacia parándose.  
  
La perdí.  
  
¿Cómo puedes perder tu varita? – le dijo en tono de burla.  
  
Discúlpame Brief, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia – Alaya siguió con su trabajo ignorándola por completo, cosa que a Ginny no le importo, no le caía nada bien ella.  
  
La mañana le pareció una tortura sin su varita, habían mensajes que se le mandaban corriendo, cartas que no se podían leer sin un hechizo y un sin numero de cosas mas que la estaban volviendo loca.  
  
A la hora de la comida esta algo agotada, tenia hambre en ese momento llego una lechuza con un sobre rojo, lo tomo, el sobre tenia su nombre pero tenia una nota: Asistente del Señor Malfoy y Malfoy únicamente, abrir con sus varita.  
  
Ella intento abrirla pero no pudo, estaba algo molesta con la magia. Tiro el sobre en la mesa.  
  
Dice que lo abras con tu varita – le dijo Draco con voz fría, recostándose de su escritorio.  
  
Es que mi varita... perdí mi varita.  
  
¿Perdiste tu varita? – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ya todos habían bajado a comer.  
  
Si, quería decirte a ver si puedo ir a comprar otra antes de que cierren la tienda.  
  
Eres pésima mentirosa ¿sabias? – le dijo clavándole la mirada mas fría que recordaba – ¿por qué no me quieres decir donde esta? – dicho esto abrió la carta y la leyó sin esperar respuesta de ella. – al parecer vas a tener que pasar un buen tiempo con un asesino Weasley.  
  
Ginny se quedo mirándolo ¿por qué le dijo eso? Claro que tonta se fue de su despacho como una completa estúpida sin pensar lo que él pudiera estar imaginando.  
  
El hecho de que mataras a alguien no te hace un asesino y ¿por qué no me dices Ginny? – le dijo en forma de disculpas  
  
Tu te encargaste de dejarme claro que piensas en mi como un asesino y yo pienso que lo volvería a hacer mil veces.  
  
Es solo que no quería que mataras a nadie, pero yo... bueno se lo merecía – le dijo y sonrío.  
  
Vamos a comer, Ginny – le dijo y la tomo de la mano.  
  
Al entrar al ascensor había unas cuantas personas que se quedaron en el piso que seguía, Ginny supo inmediatamente que eso era por Draco. Este sonrío cuando estuvieron solos y la beso apasionadamente ¿como podía ese hombre besar tan bien? Cuando Draco la soltó Ginny se desconcertó un poco y luego se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado. Demasiado rápido para su gusto.  
  
¿No te preocupas que te descubran, Draco? – le pregunto Ginny a Draco después de haber ordenado el almuerzo.  
  
No, las leyes son muy malas aquí y después de todo yo no lo mate, solo lo torture. Además – le miro a los ojos con cara de superioridad- soy una persona importante y de mucho dinero, no es que me libre de todas, pero en este caso puedo salir limpio.  
  
Eso se llama abuso de poder.  
  
Abuso de poder es lo que él hacia, por que tu no fuiste la única.  
  
Ginny bajo la vista ese no era el mejor de sus recuerdos y no quería pensar en él.  
  
¿Que decía la carta que enviaron?- pregunto para cambiar de tema, Draco sonrío.  
  
Decía que vas a tener que venir con migo a un hotel del caribe  
  
¿¿Qué?? – Ginny lo miro algo extrañada, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Se puso roja al imaginarse con él en un hotel en una isla caliente.  
  
Te pusiste como un tomate – le dijo riéndose, ella se puso más roja todavía – es solo un viaje de negocios, aunque puedo convertirlo en uno de placer, si quieres- le dijo y le acaricio las manos.  
  
¿Cuándo será?  
  
El viernes de la próxima semana. ¿Que te dijo tu hermano? – le pregunto, en ese momento llego el camarero y sirvió.  
  
Mi familia esta furiosa – le contesto luego que el camarero se retirara.  
  
Si eso se notaba, ¿pero que más paso? – le dijo serio mientras empezaba a comer.  
  
Mi padre prácticamente me echo de la casa y Ron me dio una cantaleta- le dijo y empezó a comer.  
  
¿Cómo que te echo? – le pregunto dejando de comer y mirándola.  
  
Si no puede soportar que trabaje para un Malfoy y menos que me haya besado con él – le contesto, vio en sus ojos una mirada extraña por un momento – pero yo ya planeaba mudarme, solo que no tan rápido, esperaba cobrar primero.  
  
¿Y a donde fuiste a vivir? – le pregunto en tono preocupado - ¿no tienes dinero suficiente? Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa.  
  
Gracias por la oferta – le dijo sonriendo – pero alquile un pequeño apartamento ayer.  
  
Puedes venir a mi casa, hay suficiente espacio, en mi cuarto – le miro a los ojos con lujuria.  
  
No tengo planes de convertirme en tu amante, Draco- le contesto indignada.  
  
Draco sonrío, Ginny le gustaba mas de lo que podía aceptar, nunca hubiera permitido que ninguna mujer con las que había salido se quedaran en su casa estorbándolo, pero con ella era diferente, se sentía bien con ella y no pensaba que le estorbaría. Solo había reído como reía con ella cuando Ron jugo su primer partido de quidditch Hogwarts ¡oh sí! Tal vez la familia Weasley tenia algo para hacerlo reír. La diferencia era que el se reía con ella y no de ella y además no tenia la necesidad de burlarse de ella para pasársela bien. Es mas se la pasaba de maravilla con ella.  
  
Cuando volvieron a la oficina ya habían pasado el horario de almuerzo, eso era lo bueno de ser el jefe.  
  
Draco – le dijo Ginny cuando él iba a entrar a su oficina, vio como la secretaria la miraba mal.  
  
¿Dime?  
  
¿Puedo irme mas temprano?, Para comprarme otra varita – le dijo con carita inocente y mirándolo con esos ojos.  
  
Se paso la mano por el cabello para dejar de pensar en lo que le estaba llegando a la mente.  
  
Ven – le dijo y siguió a su oficina, el tenia que saber como es que había perdido su varita, si es que la había perdido, a el no lo mandaron a Slytherin por estúpido y a ningún mago se le perdía la varita... Bueno a Crabbe y Goyle si, pero no era algo normal.  
  
Se sentó en su sillón y la miro inquisitivamente a los ojos, ella le ocultaba algo.  
  
Bueno Ginny, dime – le dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su torso.  
  
¿Que te diga que? – le dijo mirándolo, ¡oh claro que le estaba ocultando algo!  
  
Donde esta tu varita.  
  
Ya te dije que la perdí – contesto evitando su mirada.  
  
¿La perdiste? – le dijo en tono irónico parándose y dirigiéndose a ella.- ¿es que crees que estas hablando con alguno de tu estúpida familia que no se da cuenta de las mentiras tontas que le dices? – le dijo mirándola.  
  
¡No te voy a permitir que insultes a mi familia!  
  
Draco río.  
  
Como quieras, pero no soy ningún estúpido y se que no perdiste tu varita así como así.  
  
Ginny lo miro, tenia una mirada fría y penetrante, sentía que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento. No quería decirle lo que paso con Harry, aunque este se haiga portado mal con ella, no quería que Draco fuera a buscarle pelea.  
  
La perdí, eso es todo.  
  
–¡Legeremens!  
  
La oficina de Draco empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Ginny y desapareció; Por su mente pasaban imágenes y más imágenes tan deprisa que le impidan verlas.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡hola! Para que vean que lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el otro cap. Antes del miércoles! Lo iba a publicar cuando llegue a los 80 Rr pero llovió mucho y la luz se iba y volvía y no me dejo. Ya veo que soy un fracaso para hacer cap. largos, pliz discúlpenme  
  
Gracias a todos los que me dejaron RR hoy no lo voy a contestar pero sepan que me encantan sus rr!  
  
PD: Legeremens es el hechizo que Snape uso en el 5to libro para entrar en la mente.  
  
Bye 


	10. Dos hombres, una mujer y un duelo

Cap. Dos hombres, una mujer y un duelo  
  
–¡Legeremens! – exclamo Draco  
  
La oficina de Draco empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Ginny y desapareció; Por su mente pasaban imágenes y más imágenes tan deprisa que le impidan verlas.  
  
Tenia 7 años y estaba en la madriguera, sus hermanos estaban jugando pero no la dejaban porque era muy pequeña y era un juego de hombres, estaba muy molesta... tenia 10 años le preguntaba a su mamá si podía ir a Hogwarts y le decían que no, de repente vio a Harry y el corazón le dio un brinco y se sonrojo, penso que le gustaba ese chico...tenia 11 años estaba escribiendo en un diario, estaba muy asustada ¡ella era la que estaba atacando a todo el mundo! ... estaba en el piso hablando con Harry y este le enseñaba un diario con un hueco en el medio y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie... tenia 19 años le estaba diciendo lo que sentía a Harry, este la rechazo, se sintió muy mal... tenia 20 años Daniel estaba entrando en su oficina con su varita en la mano, estaba asustada... tenia 22 años la estaban llevando a un bosque amarrada Daniel y unos tipos mas que no sabia quienes eran... estaba en un cuarto acostada con un extraño y no sabia como había llegado ahí... se estaba besando con Draco, se sentía tan bien, nunca había sentido eso por nadie... estaba discutiendo con Harry en su casa, ella no lo quería a el, quería a Draco, Harry estaba bebiendo de mas y le quito la varita y la beso a la fuerza sintió asco...  
  
De repente la oficina de Malfoy volvió a aparecer y este estaba muy cerca de ella agarrándola para que no cayera al piso.  
  
–¿Por qué diablos estabas con Harry, en su casa? – le grito Draco  
  
Ginny se soltó de el recobrando el equilibrio.  
  
–¿has visto todo lo que yo he visto? – le pregunto cortante, empezando a sentir mucha rabia.  
  
–Sí.  
  
Ginny le pego una tremenda bofetada y salió de la oficina, si tuviera su varita con ella le habría mandado un crucios.  
  
Se dirigió a toda prisa a los ascensores y voltio al oír que Malfoy la llamaba, le lanzo una mirada de odio y desapareció, apareciendo en la puerta de salida, era algo peligroso hacer eso cuando había tanta gente pero no le importaba ¿quien se creía que era para entrar así en su mente?  
  
–Que bueno que te encuentro Ginny – le dijo Harry que estaba parado frente a ella y no lo había notado – quiero pedirte disculpas, por lo que paso, de verdad, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo... - decía poniéndose un poco rojo.  
  
–¿Que haces aquí estúpido cara rajada? –grito Malfoy al aparecer atrás de Ginny, interrumpiendo a Harry.  
  
Ginny los miro, en este momento prefería mil veces estar con Harry que con Draco. Ella sabia que Harry no había querido forzarla, solo estaba algo tomado y desconcertado, aunque no era excusa no quería arruinar la amistad con él por esa pequeñez y todavía le tenia confianza, en cambio Draco era un irrespetuoso por que así le apetecía y tenia una manera nada agradable de averiguar las cosas, no respetaba su intimidad y era un necio en todo el sentido de la palabra y un sin numero de cosas mas.  
  
–Vine a hablar con Ginny – le contesto Harry agarrando su varita.  
  
–Vámonos Harry, no tienes que explicarle nada – le dijo agarrando a Harry por un brazo con intenciones de salir del edificio, mirando mal a Draco.  
  
¡IMPEDIMENTA! – Grito Malfoy apuntando a Harry, una luz roja salió de su varita.  
  
¡PROTEGO! – Grito Harry salvándose por una milésima de segundo  
  
¡Ya basta! – grito Ginny haciendo que ambos la miraran – ¡me tienen harta los dos! – dicho esto salió rápidamente del edificio dejando a los dos ahí.  
  
Ginny empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo y vio Hermione, que al parecer estaba de tienda. Los hombres, eran todos un problema, definitivamente.  
  
–¡Hermione! – le grito para que la viera.  
  
–¡Hola Ginny! – contesto cuando estuvieron cerca – pensaba que a esta hora estabas trabajando.  
  
–Tuve un problema con Draco.  
  
–Vamos a mi casa, Ron no llega hasta las 7 y el niño esta con mi madre.  
  
Fueron hasta una de las chimeneas del callejón Diagon y se transportaron a casa de Ron y Hermione.  
  
¿Que te ha hecho Malfoy? Yo te había dicho que no era de fiar – dijo apenas entraron.  
  
Me lanzo un hechizo...  
  
¡Que te lanzo un hechizo! Ya vera cuando Ron se entere  
  
Hermione fue para leerme la mente.  
  
¿Para que quería leerte la mente?- le pregunto mirándola extrañada  
  
por que no le dije donde perdí mi varita...  
  
¿Perdiste tu varita? ¿Cómo pudiste perder tu varita? ¡Nadie pierde su varita!  
  
Es que no la perdí.  
  
No te entiendo  
  
Se me quedo en casa de Harry...  
  
¿En casa de Harry? ¿Que hacías en casa de Harry?  
  
Si me dejaras terminar, te lo hubiera dicho – Hermione la miro sonrojada.  
  
Ok, continua.  
  
Harry se me declaro y me beso a la fuerza, me quito mi varita...  
  
¿¿Qué?? ¡Es imposible! ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Harry?  
  
Si, creo que bebió demasiado, no le sentó bien que estuviera con Draco. Estaba irreconocible.  
  
Harry no acostumbra a beber, la verdad es que nunca lo he visto bebiendo otra cosa aparte de cerveza de mantequilla, el esta muy enamorado de ti, me lo habia dicho pero no quería que te lo dijera, porque estaba muy confundido, no estaba seguro de que es lo que sentía... ¿y dejaste la varita en su casa?  
  
Si, Draco me estaba preguntando que donde estaba y yo no le quería decir la verdad. Luego se entro en mi mente.  
  
¡No puedes perdonarle eso, Ginny! ¿Es que acaso piensa que no tienes derecho a la más mínima intimidad?  
  
Estoy muy molesta con él, y para colmo cuando iba saliendo del edificio me encontré con Harry que vino a disculparse y Draco lo vio y se puso furioso.  
  
¡Me imagino! y ¿que ha pasado después?  
  
No se, me fui y los deje ahí, a los dos- Ginny vio como Hermione se ponía blanca y ponía cara de asustada.  
  
¿Estas de broma verdad? ¿No habrás dejado a Harry y Malfoy juntos? Harry esta, según me cuentas, celoso de Malfoy y Malfoy esta celoso de Harry, ¡se van a matar!  
  
Ginny se asusto al pensar en esa posibilidad ¿se irían a pelear por ella? ¡Dios mío! ¡Si se había ido sola por que Draco le lanzo un hechizo a Harry!  
  
–¡Ginny los dejaste solos! ¡Ellos se odian desde que se conocieron! ¡Nunca se lastimaron gravemente en Hogwarts porque los profesores estaban y les podían quitar puntos a las casas!  
  
–¡Es que estaba tan molesta que no lo pense! –dijo parándose para irse a buscarlos.  
  
Draco miro a Ginny alejarse, todo esto era culpa de Potter.  
  
¿Ves lo que has hecho estúpido Potter? – le grito exasperado sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.  
  
¡Todo esto es culpa tuya maldito! ¿es que no notaste que era conmigo que quería irse? – grito Harry, Draco estaba que no aguantaba la rabia ¿cómo se atrevió a haberla besado a la fuerza y venir ahora a decirle que ella se queria ir con el? Su paciencia no llegaba a ese limite  
  
¡Crucio! –grito, apuntando a Harry pero este uso un protego.  
  
¡Petrificus Totalus! – Grito Harry.  
  
¡Protego! ¡DESMAIUS!  
  
¡PROTEGO!  
  
¡DESMAIUS!  
  
El rayo alcanza a Harry y este cayo al piso, desde hay le lanzo a Draco un Expilliermus y Draco salió volando.  
  
–¡CRUCIO! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando se pararon y los rayos dieron en sus respectivos blancos.  
  
Draco y Harry estaban tirados en el piso retorciéndose ambos de dolor.  
  
Draco miro a Harry, se estaba retorciendo igual que el, pero tenia que sacar fuerzas ¡no iba a permitir que le gane! Se puso de pie apenas y Harry tambien lo hizo.  
  
–¡Petrificus Totalus! – gritaron al mismo tiempo como si se hubiesen leído la mente, esta vez los rollos chocaron causando una gran explosión que mando a volar a unos cuantos 'valientes' que se habían quedado a mirar. Draco se sacudió por las ráfagas pero estas no pudieron sacarlo volando igual que a su 'publico'  
  
¡Maldito estúpido! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a buscarla después de lo que le hiciste?- grito- ¡BRANZA!- Grito y una ráfaga de fuego salió de su varita.  
  
¡protego! ¡Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga!, ¡Además no eres su novio para reclamarme nada! ¡Asfixies! – una nube blanca se aproximo a toda velocidad hacia la cara de Malfoy  
  
¡protego! ¿es que ella no te dejo claro que esta enamorada de mi? ¡Crucio!  
  
¡Crucio!  
  
Los dos rayos de las varitas volvieron a chocar pero esta vez los dos salieron disparados y cada cual quedo estampado en una pared.  
  
Draco callo adolorido en el piso, miro a ver que tal le fue a Harry y se sintió mejor al ver que estaba en su misma condición.  
  
¡No vas a poder conmigo, Potter! – grito viendo a Harry ponerse de pie, el tambien se paro - ¡Expilliermus! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y los rayos volvieron a chocar causando otra explosión, en esta ocasión sintió que el edificio vibro y tambien salieron volando.  
  
Draco sintió que la vista se le nublaba, sentía como si tuviera agua corriendo por su cara.... No veía nada, estaba todo negro...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA Hola, espero que les guste este cap. Lo publique rápido así que no se pueden quejar, yo por mi parte estoy muy triste ya que me fue muy mal en un examen que me dieron el miércoles. Así que pliz dejen RR para que me suban el animo.  
  
BYE!  
  
PD: ven que cumplo mi palabra, apenas me llego el rr 10 de este cap. Arreglo todo rapido para publicarlo!   
  
RESPUESTA A LOS RR DEL CAP. 8 Y 9  
  
ArwenWood: Hola! Feliciadades (por la boda) ¿no te dio tiempo a comerte las uñas eh? Gracias por tu rr y espero me sigas dejando   
  
Luciana : hola Lucy, si estuvo fuerte la primera parte y eso que la suavise un poco antes de subirla por que una amiga me dijo que estaba demasiado fuerte, lo que pasa es que siempre he pensado en que a los violadores deverian torturarlos espero me dejes tu opinion (rr) de este cap.  
  
Daina: HOLA espero que no te haya parecido larga la espera! Ya sabes me dejas tu opinión!  
  
Synn: hola! Si yo pienso que se lo merecia y que bueno que te hayas reido! (ese era el plan) y bueno no pienso que a Draco se le haga tan facil torturar a Harry, ya que Harry es muy bueno peleando, y bueno si le puse un genio un poquito fuerte a los Weasley. Espero que te guste este cap. Y me dejes un rr!  
  
Impossibles: ¿crees que Draco es un enfermo? Yo diria que es vengativo. Te puedo preguntar ¿para qué usarías ese hechizo? (aunque no niego que a mi tambien me encantaria poder meterme a ver los recuerdos de otra persona, mi novio por ejemplo )  
  
Lil Sonis: hola, bueno a mi siempre se me olvida ese hechizo del que tu te acuerdas, y la verdad es que me tengo que poner a buscar los nombres por que me acuerdo de que lo hicieron y mas o menos por que parte del libro esta y nada mas. Si actua algo pasadito cuando esta pasado de tragos pero es que fue la unica manera que se me ocurrio para que hiciera eso ## Espero que te guste este cap. Tambien.  
  
DracGin: hola! Yo tambien espero que no se vaya la luz, ¿para que no te reconozcan? ¿estas ocultandote de alguien Diana?  
  
amsp14: ¿y no crees que a Draco tambien le puede ir mal con Harry? Y bueno yo tampoco me imagino a Harry haciendo eso borracho pero jeje " tenia que poner algo para que Draco se pusiera bravo. Espero tu rr  
  
LadyVega: holaaa que bueno que te guste, actualizare lo mas rapido que se pueda   
  
Ichan : hola, yo intento hacer a Draco lo mas parecido que puedo del libro aunque tambien tengo que ponerlo algo sencible con Ginny ya que ella le gusta. Y me da cosa con Harry por lo mal que se la esta pasando en este fics pero es que así es que va la trama, aunque lo dejare con una linda pareja PD: si en mi país llovió mucho incluso hay mas de 500 muertos ;; y eso entristece aunque fue un poco lejos de la parte donde vivo.  
  
dianeblack hola gracias por tu rr ¿lo publique rapido el cap. Nueve no te parece?  
  
Suki; hola lo que pasa es que soy un fracaso haciendo cap. largos, sory  
  
CoNnY-B: hola! Bueno es que queria tener rr, y me funciono por que me llegaron mas de 10 - ¿de verdad crees que he mejorado? ¡que bueno!  
  
Niña: " si es verdad que estoy tratando un poco mal a Harry pero así es que me sale la inspiracion! Y bueno a Ginny le pasa cada cosa que aveses pienso que exagero pero me parece interesante!  
  
Tefi: si yo creo que es verdad que todos lo hmbres la tienen con Ginny, pero weno esa fue la idea que me surgio para escribir la historia. 


	11. Amnesia

Cap. 11: AMNESIA  
  
Draco sintió que la vista se le nublaba, sentía como si tuviera agua corriendo por su cara.... No veía nada, estaba todo negro...  
  
Cuando Ginny llego al edificio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, había escombros como si hubiese habido una explosión, se abrió paso, entre algunas personas y casi se cae con lo que vio: Harry estaba inconsciente y tenia una herida al parecer grave en la frente y luego vio a Draco tirado en un charco de su propia sangre... corrió hasta él las Rodillas le fallaron y cayo arrodillada en el piso, tenia un gran pedazo de piedra en una pierna y tenia una gran herida en la cabeza que estaba sangrando al igual que le salía sangre de los oídos.  
  
–Levántate, Ginny – le dijo Hermione dándole la mano y quitando la piedra de la pierna de Draco con su varita.  
  
–¡Llamen a un medimago! – grito como- ¡LLAMEN A UN MEDIMAGO!  
  
–Ya lo llamamos señorita.- le contesto un hombre de mediana edad.  
  
Casi inmediatamente aparecieron los medimagos y los llevaron al hospital San Mungo.  
  
Ginny estaba desesperada Draco parecía muerto cuando se lo llevaron, sentía que el corazón se le encogía ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida de dejarlos solos? Estaba en la sala de espera del hospital y las lagrimas le nublaban la vista.  
  
–¿qué ha pasado, Ginny? ¿Hermione? – le preguntaron Ron y su mamá al mismo tiempo.  
  
–Se están muriendo... - contesto Ginny con un hilo de voz  
  
–¿Cómo esta Harry? – preguntaron Fred y George llegando de tras de Ron.  
  
–Están en emergencia, al parecer tuvieron un fuerte enfrentamiento, es una suerte que estén vivos – contesto Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
–¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto el padre de Ginny, que venia entrando con Percy detrás. Hermione le explico que habian tenido una pelea y unos cuantos detalles mas, sin exagerar.  
  
Los médicos salieron de la sala de emergencia una hora después y miraron a los presentes.  
  
–¿Familiares de Malfoy?- pregunto uno de los médicos que salió.  
  
–¿Familiares de Potter? – pregunto otro que estaba al lado, los demás médicos se fueron  
  
–Nosotros somos la familia de Potter – dijeron los Señores Weasley. Ellos se habían declarado hacia un tiempo como parientes legales de el por si le pasaba algo en el trabajo poder opinar.  
  
–Síganme, por favor – le respondió y salió caminando con los padres de Ginny detrás.  
  
–¿No hay ningún familiar de Malfoy?  
  
–Yo soy la novia – respondió Ginny, sus hermanos la miraron con reproche, Ginny los ignoro.  
  
–¿No hay un pariente más cercano o que este legalmente como su pariente?- dijo mirándola como que eso no era suficiente  
  
–No.  
  
–Entonces sígame, por favor – Ginny lo siguió, ¿donde estaría la madre de Draco? ¿Acaso el no tenia familia?  
  
Ginny entro a un lindo despacho que estaba un poco alejado de la sala de emergencias.  
  
–¿Qué le paso doctor? – le pregunto Ginny sumamente preocupada y con la voz entrecortada.  
  
–El paciente no presenta heridas mágicas de gravedad, pero, me temo que esta muy grave.  
  
–¿Que le pasa?  
  
La pierna se le recupero bien pero, el golpe que tiene en la cabeza por la detonación le ha causado daños en el cerebro, pudimos evitar posibles consecuencias físicas, pero no sabemos cuando recobrara el conocimiento, puede que pierda la memoria total o parcialmente  
  
Ginny se puso fría ¿cómo pudo dejarlos solos? ¡Todo eso era su culpa!  
  
¿No podrá recuperar la memoria nunca? – le dijo cuando las lagrimas la dejaron hablar.  
  
Puede recuperarla lentamente, aunque no es seguro – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – tambien puede que no pierda la memoria, pero seria casi imposible por el golpe que recibió, puede presentara muchos dolores de cabeza, con la poción que le indicare irán disminuyendo.  
  
–¿En que cuarto va a estar? – quería verlo, estaba desesperada por verlo.  
  
– Lo van a trasladar al cuarto123 de la plata baja. Tiene que tener mucho cuidado, no haga ruido y procure no hablarle mucho, no podrán entrar mas de 3 personas al cuarto. El cuarto en que esta es privado, ya que tengo entendido que es muy rico.  
  
Ginny salió del consultorio con la tarjeta del Doctor en la mano, bajo rápido a la planta baja y busco el cuarto 123.  
  
Draco estaba acostado en una cama de tamaño mediano, estaba cubierto por sabanas, la herida que tenia en la frente se había cerrado, pero la piel se le veía muy roja.  
  
Ginny acerco una silla y se sentó a su lado, no soportaría que el se muriera, si no estaba bien segura de que lo quería, esta era la prueba, no podría soportar perderlo, lo quería aunque fuera para molestarse con él, pero lo quería con ella.  
  
Draco se sentía muy mareado, no sabia donde estaba ¿qué había pasado? Intento abrir los ojos pero la luz le molesto y no pudo abrirlos. Le molestaba mucho la cabeza. Se paso la mano en la parte de arriba de la cien, tenia un fuerte dolor en esa parte. Se tapo los ojos con las manos y los abrió, cuando pudo ver sin que la luz le molestara se percato de que estaba en un cuarto, al parecer de un hospital ¿qué hacia él, en un hospital?, Una lluvia de recuerdos le llegaron a la mente, había peleado con Potter, ese estúpido, cada vez lo odiaba mas, no se acordaba por que fue la pelea, pero sabia que habían peleado. Sentía mucho odio hacia Potter, pero ¿por qué?  
  
Miro para todos lados, no había nadie en su cuarto, no le sorprendió ¿quien lo visitaría? No tenia amigos, y si su mente no le fallaba su familia lo odiaba, aunque no recordara porque, y no tenia novia. De repente se sintió muy solo. Se fijo que había unas rosas blancas muy bonitas en una masa que esta cerca de una ventana ¿quien las abría llevado?  
  
Una puerta, que seguro era la del baño, se abrió y salió una chica pelirroja muy bonita, tenia la cara mojada y los ojos rojos ¿quien era ella? La chica lo miro y corrió hacia el, esta actitud lo desconcertó se sentó en un lado de la cama y lo abrazo, estaba muy sorprendido ¿quién era? Lo hizo sentir muy bien ese abrazo y le fascinó el olor que deprendían sus cabellos, el tambien la abrazo.  
  
–¡Que bueno que despertaste! – le dijo con voz entre cortada sin soltarlo- ¡pense que nunca lo harias!  
  
Draco no sabia que decir, ¡el no sabia quien era ella!, le dio una increíble necesidad de acariciarle el cabello y lo hizo, era muy lindo y suave.  
  
–¿Te duele la cabeza, Draco? – le pregunto soltándolo y sentándose bien derecha.  
  
Draco la miro, tal vez si tenia novia, tal vez ella era su novia, pero ¿por qué no la recordaba?, No le importaba mucho, ella le hacia sentir bien y al parecer se conocían bien.  
  
– un poco – le miro a los ojos, eran de un color miel muy bonitos, le gustaban sus ojos. Ella tenia una mirada muy preocupada, el no se acordaba que nadie se hubiera preocupado por él, aunque si pensaba bien, había muchas cosas que no recordaba.  
  
–¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunto acariciándole la cara, a Draco cada vez le parecía más atractiva.  
  
–Si, pero no de comida – le contesto y sonrío, acariciándole la mano y sintió una vibración al tocarla, ella se puso roja, le gustaba como se veía así.  
  
–Estaba asustada, pense que perderías la memoria. – le dijo – duraste tanto para recobrar el conocimiento.  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo?  
  
Llevas 4 días sin despertar.  
  
Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo- Draco se fijo en que ella abría un poco los ojos y su cara tomaba una sombra asustada.  
  
¿Que cosas?  
  
– No se porque pelee con Potter y no te ofendas, pero no se quien eres tu, aunque supongo que eres mi novia, ya que me agradas y estas aquí.- ella se sonrojo y se le escapo una lagrima que el le limpio con una mano.  
  
– ¿por que lloras?  
  
–¡Todo esto es mi culpa! – exclamo y se puso a llorar.  
  
–¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa?  
  
–porque si yo no los dejo solo no hubiera pasado esto, tu no estarías aquí.  
  
–¿Cómo que si tu no nos dejas solo? – Draco no estaba entendiendo nada y quería forzarse a recordar pero no le llegaba nada.  
  
– Si, no debí dejarte a ti y a Harry solos – le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, a Draco no le gusto que llamara a Potter por su nombre.  
  
–¿Por que le dices Harry? – le pregunto, Ginny lo miro sorprendida.  
  
– Por que somos amigos, Draco – ahora si era verdad que no entendía nada ¿él era novio de alguien amiga de Potter? Imposible ¡era casi igual de malo que estar con un Weasley! ¿Quiénes eran los Weasley? No entendía nada y no sabia casi nada de lo que le venia a la mente  
  
– Quiero que me cuentes bien que paso, quiero saber por que eres mi novia y por que eres amiga de Potter.  
  
–yo... no se como empezar...  
  
–empieza por el comienzo, como nos conocimos, por ejemplo.  
  
– nos conocemos desde pequeños, tu familia odia a mi familia y la mía odia a la tuya.  
  
–¿si mi familia odia a tu familia y tu familia odia a la mía, que haces aquí? – las explicaciones de ella solo le dejaban con mas preguntas. Ella no respondió inmediatamente, estaba algo pensativa y un poco nerviosa.  
  
Yo soy una Weasley...- Draco no escucho mas y empezó a recordar.... Él estaba con Crabbe y Goyle en su cuarto de Hogwarts burlándose de Ron Weasley, estaban inventando una canción, ¡qué feliz se sentiría cuando cantaran a "A Weasley vamos a coronar" en el partido!  
  
– "Weasley no atrapa las pelotas y por el aro se le cuelan todas. Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar: a Weasley vamos a coronar." – canto casi sin pensarlo – ¿Tú eres una Weasley? ¿Eres familia del tonto ese?  
  
– Sí y no le digas tonto – dijo mirándolo mal.  
  
–¿Y yo sabia eso antes de perder la memoria, y como quiera nos hicimos novios? – le pregunto Draco, algo molesto consigo mismo ¿cómo podía el estar ahí con una Weasley? ¿Por que se la encontraba tan extremadamente atractiva? ¿Por qué no quería que se fuera? ¿Por que no le gustaba que ella fuera una Weasley, si el tonto era su hermano después de todo?  
  
–no somos novios, precisamente – decía tan roja como sus cabellos – solo nos besamos algunas veces.  
  
Draco la miro, su corazón se le acelero un poco cuando anteriormente le toco la mano, no podría estar jugando con ella, de ser así, no sentiría lo que sentía sin siquiera saber bien quien era.  
  
–¿Cómo es que empezamos a llevarnos bien?  
  
–Me defendiste - ¿la defendí? No, el no la defendería sabiendo que era una Weasley, la verdad es que no estaba convencido de que él defendería a nadie. No le gustaba estar haciéndose el héroe – no sabias que era yo y me desmaye y tu me dejaste dormir en tu casa  
  
–¿De quien te defendí? – Draco vio que su mirada se nubló y sintió que no debió preguntar eso.  
  
–De Daniel, quería violarme- decía mirando las sabanas y jugando con ellas.  
  
–¿Qué intento violarte? – al preguntar esto un recuerdo le invadió la mente, ella estaba llorando y le contaba que la habían violado, otro recuerdo le llego a la mente: Estaba torturando a un hombre por el que sentía mucho odio de una manera horrible, pero, no lo mato, lo mando casi muerto a los guardias de Azkaban.  
  
Draco se agarro la cabeza, esta sintiendo mucho dolor, casi no podía soportarlo  
  
–¿Que te pasa, Draco? – le pregunto angustiada, él empezó a verla borrosa y perdió el conocimiento.  
  
Ginny salió corriendo a buscar un medico, este fue y lo reviso, pero le dijo que estaba bien, que solo fue un desmayo y que le darían de alta al día siguiente.  
  
–Usted tendrá que cuidarlo, el recuperara la memoria lentamente pero tendrá dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, tiene que prepararle algunas pociones y asegurarse de que las beba. Además no es recomendable dejarlo solo – le dijo él medico antes de irse.  
  
Ginny penso que tendría que quedarse en casa de Malfoy unos días, ella iba a cuidarlo, ella quería cuidarlo. Solo había ido al apartamento que alquilo en una ocasión luego de recuperar su varita que Harry tenia y gracias a Dios no sufrió daños (la varita).  
  
Miro a Draco, estaba dormido de nuevo, no había abierto los ojos en 4 días y ahora lo hacia y volvía a desmayarse, estaba muy agotada, se pasaba todo el día ahí, esperando que él abriera los ojos, pero no podría imaginarse en otro lugar, cuando salió a su casa y llevo sus cosas al apartamento, volvió enseguida, estaba que no aguantaba la preocupación.  
  
A Harry no le había ido tan mal, al otro día le dieron de alta y se fue a casa de los padres de Ginny, por que tenia que permanecer en reposo y sus padres querían asegurarse de que lo hiciera.  
  
A Draco habían ido unos cuantos conocidos preguntando por su salud y ya. ¿Que tipo de familia era la de el? Sabia que a su padre lo habían matado, no se sabia quien pero tampoco importaba mucho, su madre estaba viva y no se había pasado por ahí y no había visto a ningún amigo, por un momento penso en sus dos amigos de Hogwarts pero no habían ido tampoco. Solo había ido Snape, y ella prefirió dejarlo solo en el cuarto ya que a Snape le molestaba su presencia, al parecer Snape era el único que se preocupaba de verdad por la salud de Draco.  
  
Bajo a comer algo, tenia mucha hambre y ya pasaban de las 4 y no había probado bocado, se compro unos sándwichs y un jugo grande y lo llevo al cuarto tal vez cuando Draco se levantara querría algo de comer.  
  
Al llegar al cuarto lo vio despierto sentado en la cama.  
  
–hola – le dijo con una sonrisa – te traje algo de comer  
  
Ginny coloco lo que traía en la mano en la mesita que esta al lado de la cama, Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
–¿que pasa? – le pregunto  
  
–¿Harry Potter tambien esta interno?  
  
–No. Ya le dieron de alta  
  
Ginny se fijo que esto no pareció gustarle a Draco, seguro le lastimo el orgullo.  
  
–Tienes que comer algo, solo has estado a base de las inyecciones que te han administrado.- le dijo al ver que no decía nada.  
  
Al día siguiente el medico le dio unas cuantas intrusiones a Ginny y unos ingredientes para que prepara unas pociones que no sabia como las haría porque ella era pésima en pociones.  
  
–Buenos días, Weasley – le dijo la voz seria de Snape entrando en el cuarto de Draco sin llamar.  
  
–Buenos días, Snape – le respondió Ginny dejando de entrar la ropa de Draco en el bulto que había llevado.  
  
–Me han dicho que Draco recobra el conocimiento ¿donde esta? – pregunto mirándola con mirada inquisidora.  
  
–Esta en el baño – le contesto algo nerviosa, siempre le había tenido un poco de temor a Snape.  
  
–He venido por que tengo entendido que no ha recobrado por completo la memoria y pienso hacerme cargo de los gastos de Hospital – le comento con voz seca.  
  
En ese momento Draco salió del baño cambiado, listo para irse. Snape miro a Draco y este a el, Draco perecía lejano.  
  
–¿Me recuerda Draco? – le pregunto Snape, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
–No. Pero me simpatizas – le contesto Draco, Ginny penso que Draco estaba muy abierto a decir lo que pensaba.  
  
–Soy Severus Snape, socio de tu empresa.  
  
Ginny se quedo pasmada ¿eran socios? ¿Y como es que ella no se había dado cuenta? Eso estaba muy extraño, en ninguno de los papeles de la empresa figuraba el apellido Snape.  
  
Ginny se fijo que Draco se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos en un indiscutible gesto de dolor, se acerco para ayudarlo pero este se lo impidió.  
  
–Severus... profesor Snape – exclamo Draco dando un paso donde este.  
  
–Entonces me recuerdas – le dijo Snape, Ginny se quedo mirándolos, no podía negar que le dolía que recordara a Snape y no a ella. –Algunas cosas, las recuerdos, pero no se de que empresa me habla – le comento a Snape ignorándola prácticamente.  
  
–Los esperare afuera – le dijo Ginny y salió al pasillo, no quería molestarlos, tal vez querían hablar sin ella en el medio, después de todo todas las veces que Snape había ido Draco estaba dormido.  
  
¡Hola Virginia! – le saludo la voz amable de Alicia Tsubame acercándose a ella.  
  
–Hola ¿cómo estas?  
  
–Bien, bien. Me entere que Draco estaba interno por los periódicos y no pude venir antes por que tenia mucho trabajo.- decía sin parar un momento. Ginny sonrío, hablaba como carretilla pero era muy simpática y le alegro verla ya que Hermione ni nadie de su familia querían ir donde Draco y no estaban muy contentos ya que decían que Draco intento matar a Harry.  
  
–Ya le van a dar de alta hoy, pero solo recuerda algunas cosas... en este momento esta con un amigo muy viejo de el al que si recuerda – le comento.  
  
–Vaya, no pense que el tuviera amigos, por cierto ¿por que estas aquí? – Ginny se sonrojo un poco, no queria decirle nada, ella era básicamente la ex de Draco y le daba un poco de vergüenza.  
  
–¡No me digas que estas enamorada de el! – Grito emocionada y en ese justo momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió Snape y luego Draco. Ginny no sabia donde meter la cabeza.  
  
No sé si sabe que esto es un hospital señorita Tsubame – exclamo Snape en tono recriminatorio.  
  
¡Severus! – dijo esta y se le lanzo arriba en un abrazo, Snape se puso algo rojo y su gesto era de una persona muy molesta - ¿cómo esta Tonks?  
  
¿Es que usted no puede mantenerse quieta? – le pregunto Snape en tono de reproche.  
  
Ginny nunca había imaginado que alguien se atreviera a abrazar a Snape. Esta se puso al lado de Ginny cuando soltó a Snape y le susurro al oído él me quiere pero le cuesta reconocerlo y lanzo una risita de niñita traviesa. Ginny se olvido del comentario que esta hizo anteriormente y se río tambien.  
  
–¿Se puede saber que le causa tanta gracia? – pregunto Snape algo irritado.  
  
–Nada Severus. ¿Cómo estas Draco? – exclamo Alicia mirando a Draco  
  
–Bien. – dijo mirándola de manera Extraña, se notaba que no la reconocía a ella tampoco, aunque sonara egoísta Ginny se alegro.  
  
–Ya tenemos que irnos – dijo Snape y empezó a caminar en dirección a las cajas para pagar el hospital.  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa de Draco, esta tenia todos los muebles esparcidos por todos lados.  
  
Vaya desorden – exclamo Alicia a penas entraron – nunca había venido – siguió diciendo mientras miraba los muebles que Ginny y Draco habían escogido – son muy lindos ¡vamos a acomodarlos!  
  
Ginny la observo era alta y muy hermosa, quien la viera no creería como era.  
  
–No es mala idea – dijo Draco mirando todo sin parecer reconocer nada.  
  
–Tu no puedes todavía, Draco – le dijo Ginny y este la miro con la aparente intención de contradecirla pero Snape lo interrumpió  
  
–Es mejor que ellas lo arreglen, Draco, vamos a su cuarto para que se acomode – Draco miro a Snape, se notaba que lo respetaba mucho y se dirigieron al cuarto de Draco.  
  
Ginny y Alicia empezaron a acomodar todo con sus varitas.  
  
–¿De donde conoces a Snape? – le pregunto Ginny, ya no aguantaba la curiosidad.  
  
–Lo conozco desde tenia 10 años, él siempre estaba solo y yo le hablaba mucho, aunque no parecía hacerme caso " yo se que si lo hacia – le dijo con una sonrisa – todas las vacaciones iba a su casa y el me dejaba hablar todo lo que yo quería y me enseño a hacer pociones. Aunque la verdad es que muy pocas veces me decía algo y por lo general era para corregirme algo mal de las pociones que hacia. Él me da regalos todos los años y siempre que me siento mal voy donde él. Es como mi papá.  
  
Ginny la miro, no podía creer lo que le esta diciendo de Snape, para ella el era un ogro amargado que no le gustaba el puesto de pociones que tenia.  
  
–Siempre me daba muy buenos consejos.  
  
–¿El te presento a Draco?  
  
–No. A Draco lo conocí por una entrevista que le realice, Snape me dijo que Draco no iba en serio conmigo cuando le comente de nuestra pequeña aventura – le comento animadamente, no parecía afectada por que Draco no la quisiera – no le hice mucho caso porque yo solo quería Pasar un buen rato y Draco me parecía muy atractivo.  
  
–¿Nunca sentiste nada de nada por Draco?  
  
–No. Pero creo que tú si, vamos ¡cuéntame! – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Ginny le dijo lo que le gustaba Draco y empezaron a hablar de mil temas mas, de el trabajo, de la familia de alguna noticia nueva, de moda etc.  
  
Terminaron de acomodar la mayoría de los muebles y la casa se veía mucho más elegante y hermosa de lo que imagino, Decidieron hacer algo de comer, no había mucho de donde elegir, ella y Draco no habían comprado mucha comida pero era suficiente.  
  
–La verdad es que no cocino muy bien que digamos – le dijo Alicia cuando empezaron a sacar los alimentos.  
  
–No te preocupes, yo lo hago bien.  
  
Draco estaba esperando que Snape le diera una respuesta lógica a la pregunta que le había hecho pero este no parecía saber una respuesta.  
  
–Nunca me hablaste de la Weasley, así que estoy igual de sorprendido que tu por lo que esta pasando.  
  
–Esa pelirroja me tiene algo desconcertado, se preocupa mucho por mí.  
  
–No se si lo sepas pero no se ha despegado de ti en todo lo que duraste interno – Draco miro a Severus, según recordaba cuando salió del colegio no perdió el contacto con el y se contaban todo ¿por que no se lo habría comentado? La única respuesta es que...  
  
–Tal vez solo la estas usando para pasar el rato y no te pareció importante comentármelo – le dijo Severus mirándolo fijamente.  
  
Draco no podía creer eso aunque parecía lo más lógico, pero no, lo que sentía hacia ella era muy desconcertante, sentía que ella era muy importante para él, demasiado importante para su gusto.  
  
–No creo que solo sea eso – le dijo con voz seria – creo que casi mate a un hombre por ella.  
  
–¿De que estas hablando? – le pregunto Snape visiblemente sorprendido  
  
–Tengo un recuerdo en el que torturo a un hombre que me inspira un odio increíble... y creo que es por que la lastimo.  
  
–¿Me estas diciendo... que crees estar enamorado de la Weasley? – pregunto Snape mirándolo duramente.  
  
En ese preciso momento tocaron la puerta y Draco la abrió con su varita.  
  
–Les hemos preparado algo de comer – exclamo Ginny dando un paso a dentro de la habitación – hemos arreglado las cocina y el comedor así que pueden bajar a comer (y casi toda la casa tan bien), si les apetece.  
  
–Enseguida vamos, Weasley – le contesto Snape.  
  
Ginny salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, a Draco le rugió él estomago como señal de que ya tenia hambre.  
  
contéstame – inquirió Snape  
  
La verdad es que no lo sé – le contesto y era cierto, no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por ella... - se me hace difícil aceptar que ella sea una Weasley. Aunque no estoy seguro por que siento tanto desprecio hacia los Weasley, ¿es sangre limpia, no?  
  
Snape asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Draco y Snape se dirigieron a la plata baja, Draco no le pareció que esa era la misma casa a la que había entrado, todo se veía muy bien. El olor que había le decía que comería una de las mejores comidas de su vida.  
  
Entro en el comedor y la mesa estaba elegantemente servida, la tal Alicia amiga de Snape estaba sentada al lado de Ginny en una de las sillas del lado izquierdo de la mesa. El se sentó en la cabecera y Snape en el lado derecho.  
  
–Huele exquisito – comento Snape en tono serio – lo que me dice que no fue usted que cocinó, Alicia.  
  
La suso dicha se sonrojo, se le había olvidado preguntarle a Snape de donde la conocía. Por mas que la observaba no tenia ningún recuerdo de ella.  
  
Empezaron a comer y su paladar estaba maravillado, nunca, por lo menos en lo que recordaba había comido algo tan delicioso.  
  
Draco sintió que lo miraban y miro a Ginny la cual se sonrojo.  
  
Cocinas muy bien, Ginny – le comento, esta le susurro un gracias y se puso mas roja todavía.  
  
La comida paso sin que ninguno hablara y Draco se percato que miraba mucho a Ginny.  
  
–Como yo y Ginny cocinamos, a ustedes les toca limpiar los trastes – exclamo Alicia apenas acabo de comer, mirando a Draco y a Snape con cara de que más les valía aceptar.  
  
–Draco esta enfermo, no puede limpiar los trates – dijo Snape con cara de que por nada del mundo él los limpiaría – y yo no pienso hacerlo.  
  
–¡Ah! ¿No piensas hacerlo? – exclamo Alicia poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo la mirada de Snape, con los brazos cruzados – y según tu ¿quien los limpiara?  
  
–Ustedes dos, por supuesto – le contesto Snape increíblemente serio.  
  
pues cuanto lamento tener que desilusionarte, Severus Snape, pero tú eres el que los va a limpiar, yo y Ginny arreglamos todo esto aquí – exclamo señalando la mesa y la sala – y no pienso mover un solo dedo mas.  
  
No tendrás que moverlo, para eso esta la varita – contesto Snape sin inmutarse.  
  
No se preocupen, yo lo haré – dijo Ginny antes de que Alicia le contestara a Snape.  
  
¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Snape lo va a hacer! – exclamo una alterada Alicia. Snape hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
  
Draco observo la escena divertido y se rió un poco. Alicia empezó a reclamarle a Snape y este le respondía cosas que la ponían cada vez más furiosa, Draco nunca había visto a alguien discutiendo de esa forma con Snape.  
  
Ginny empezó a apilar los trates con su varita y los llevo a la cocina, Alicia no pareció notarlo, Draco la siguió.  
  
Déjame ayudarte – le dijo a Ginny entrando en la cocina de tras de ella.  
  
No es necesario, Draco – dicho esto empezó a limpiar los trates con su varita.  
  
Draco no tomo en cuenta su negativa y empezó a limpiar el tambien con su varita.  
  
–No es necesario – le dijo mirándolo con sus lindos ojos mil, esa mujer le gustaba demasiado.  
  
No es nada.  
  
Ella sonríe y siguieron limpiando los platos en silencio, le gustaba estar con ella, le gustaba como era su cara, le gustaban sus cabellos, le gustaba todo lo que había visto de ella hasta ahora, estaba empezando a entender por que ella estaba con él a pesar de ser una Weasley, aunque no quería aceptarlo.  
  
¡Virginia Weasley! ¿Cómo as podido hacerme eso? – exclamo Alicia enfadada desde la puerta de la cocina.  
  
¿Hacer que? – le pregunto la aludida  
  
¡Por que no dejaste que este – exclamo señalando a Snape, quien estaba con una sonrisa de tras de ella – limpiara los trates!  
  
Porque yo podía hacerlo sin ningún problema – le contesto calmada - no tienes por que enojarte.  
  
Es que ella se enoja con facilidad, Weasley – le comento Snape – y ya no vale la pena estar enojada, pues ya han acabado – comento al entrar a la cocina dirigiéndose a Alicia.  
  
Como quieran, bueno me voy – exclamo Alicia – te iré a visitar a tu casa Ginny.  
  
Voy a quedarme aquí por unos días – dijo Ginny, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que se iban a quedar solo en su casa – él medico me dijo que había que cuidarlo y hacerle algunas pociones.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola!!! Espero que le guste este cap.! Y tambien espero sus rr!  
  
Gracias a tods ls que me dejaron rr!! Me hacen tan feliz que no se como expresarlo!!  
  
Bueno aquí voy:  
  
Synn: hola! Bueno si opinas que esta muy agobiada por los hombres ya veras lo que pasa despues gracias por tus animos pero creo que no mejoro en nada  
  
Lil Sonis: tienes toda la razón, toda la culpa la teniene el padre de Draco, gracias por tu rr espero tu opinion de este cap. Tambien  
  
ArwenWood: que bueno que sea uno de tus favoritos! Eso me alaga mucho. Espero tu rr de este cap.  
  
Luciana: es cierto que no los devio dejar solo, mira tu las consecuencia, la verdad es que yo tambien soy un poco despistada tambien, me dices que te parece este cap.  
  
Abin: hola, me alegra que te guste el fics, espero q te siga gustando.  
  
hermiginny13; publicare lo mas pronto que pueda.  
  
amsp14 : hola! La verdad es que yo tampoco creo que Draco hubiera llevado a san mungo a Harry, pero no creo que lo mate ni nada parecido, tal vez solo lo dejara ahí tirado y que alguien mas lo lleve, pero ya ves que los dos quedaron inconcientes. Hasta luego!  
  
Ichan : hola! La verdad es que mi hermana es muy leeeeeennntaaaaaa para terminar los cap. Yo siempre la ataco pero que va, no vale. Espero tus comentarios  
  
LadyVega: que bueno que te guste tanto la historia!! espero me sigas dejando tus comentarios  
  
AzazelBlack: hola! Vaya si yo ya pensaba que te habia dejado de gustar la historia! No te pierdas eh?  
  
Diana Rodrígez : hola!! Ah bueno yo pensaba que era que no queria que te reconociera alguien en especial por un problema sentimental etc etc (tengo mucha imaginacion así que no me hagas caso) gracias por tu rr.  
  
Ann Potter: bueno es que yo intento hacerlos largos y no me sale pero si estoy actualizando rapido, ya que los 10 rr me llegan casi de una vez. Bye!  
  
Fabisa: bueno en este cap. Se aclara todo lo que mas o menos paso, el punto de vista de Harry no sale mucho por razones logicas, espero tu rr de este cap.! 


	12. Malos Recuerdos

Cap.: 12: Malos Recuerdos  
  
Voy a quedarme aquí por unos días – dijo Ginny, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que se iban a quedar solo en su casa – él medico me dijo que había que cuidarlo y hacerle algunas pociones.  
  
Me temo que podría matarlo si le hace usted las pociones, Weasley- Draco miro como Ginny se ponía un poco roja y miraba con reproche a Severus. ¿Qué sugiere entonces Snape? – le pregunto Ginny mirándolo mal.  
  
Sugiero que le pida ayuda a Alicia – le contesto este – prepararía yo mismo las pociones de no se por que las clases en Hogwarts empiezan el lunes.  
  
Draco recordó como llevaba a Ginny a su cuarto y le quitaba la ropa rota con su varita y la dejaba en interiores, era muy preciosa. Otro increíble dolor de cabeza volvió a aparecer y la cocina empezó a moverse.  
  
Ginny se puso fría al ver que Draco se tambaleaba fue a sujetarlo pero Snape se le adelanto, lo subieron a su cuarto y lo acostaron.  
  
Tiene que darle la poción desde que se levante, yo me encargare de comprar las hierbas necesarias y prepararla por el momento, cuando esta se acabe, escríbale a Alicia para que la ayude – le dijo Snape en la sala cuando Ginny le enseño la receta – procure no molestarlo.  
  
Por supuesto que no lo molestare – le dijo Ginny en tono cortante. No le gusto para nada el comentario de Snape.  
  
Snape se fue por la chimenea y Alicia se fue de tras de el. Ginny empezó a mirar los cuartos para ver cual le gustaba más. Se decidió por uno que estaba casi al frente del de Draco, le acomodo los muebles y busco el juego de cama lo arreglo bien y lo miro. Tenia que ir a buscar sus cosas.  
  
Entro al cuarto de Draco, estaba dormido todavía. Esperaría que Snape regrese para ir a su apartamento.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos, estaba en su cuarto, miro para el lado y no había nadie, era de noche ya que estaba oscuro. Se levanto y entro a su baño y se baño, luego se puso un pantalón y una franela, se paso la toalla por la cabeza, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros, tendría que cortarlos, antes que se pareciera a su padre ¿su padre? Casi no recordaba nada que tuviera que ver con él, pero había algo que le decía que si en un recuerdo estaba su padre entonces no era un buen recuerdo.  
  
Salió de su cuarto, Ginny tendría que andar por ahí, vio que salía luz de un cuarto que estaba casi al frente del de él. Toco la puerta. Nadie contesto, toco de nuevo.  
  
Al no recibir repuesta la abrió y la vio en la cama, estaba dormida y tenia un libro en el pecho; parecía un ángel, se acerco a su cama y le quito el libro y lo coloco en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. Se veía tan linda, sintió deseos de acariciarla; y lo hizo, tenia la piel suave e increíblemente hermosa.  
  
La deseaba, pero quería mas que solo su cuerpo, no sabia exactamente el que, no sabia exactamente por que, pero la quería, quería que tal vez que se quedara para siempre con él, pasar mucho tiempo con ella, algo duradero. Aunque le pesase reconocerlo se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de Ginny Weasley. Si no es que ya lo estaba... Aquello hizo que se quedara aturdido.  
  
Apago las velas y salió del cuarto, tenia que pensar en lo que le estaba pasando... ¿amaba a... Ginny Weasley? Su orgullo no quería permitirle aceptar eso, no sabia exactamente por que...  
  
------- Hola niñita, pequeña – le decía un pequeño Malfoy de algunos 4 años, a una niña pelirroja que estaba tirada en el piso de una tienda del callejón Diagon - ¿te ayudo? – le pregunto y le tendió una mano.  
  
La niña iba a agarrar la pequeña manito de Draco, pero alguien le pego fuertemente en el brazo que tenia extendido haciendo que lo bajase. Miro a la persona y vio a un hombre rubio muy parecido a el con la mirada inflexible y fría.  
  
El hombre lo agarro por la mano en la que le había pegado y se la apretó tanto que sintió que se la iba a romper y lo jalo fuera de la tienda. Lo entro bruscamente en una chimenea y se fueron a una gran casa, muy bien arreglada.  
  
–Espero que no sea la ultima y primera vez que se ocurra ayudar a un Weasley ¿me entendiste bien mocoso? – Draco esta temblando, no entendía por que le gritaban y no sabia que era un Weasley.  
  
–Un hijo mío, no puede andar por ahí asiendo de buen samaritano con una mugrosa como esa niña – continuo su padre – y mucho cuidado con llorar, ¡por que si a una Malfoy no se le permite, llorar a un Malfoy menos!  
  
-----  
  
Draco se sintió un poco mareado por ese recuerdo ¿ese era su padre? Se sentó en una silla que estaba en el pasillo que había entre los cuartos.  
  
Draco tenia 7 año, miraba a Ron Weasley y a sus estúpidos padres y su manada de hermanos, cuanto odio les tenia, eran una vergüenza para los brujos de sangre pura, ¿cómo es posible que ese hombre admirara a los muggles? Y por que iban riendo si eran tan pobres. Vio como el padre de Ron lo levantaba y lo ponía en sus hombros, sintió mas odio todavía, miro a su padre que hablaba con un hombre de no sabia que... ¿por que su padre no era así con el? Iba a esforzarse para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de el.  
  
Draco estaba en su cuarto tenia 8 años, se tapo los oídos para no oír como peleaban sus padres, pero los escuchaba de todas formas... y él era el causante de la pelea. Él, por haberle dado un galeons a una niña que estaba pidiendo, ¿cómo iba él a saber que la niña era sangre sucia? Si no hubiera sido por su madre, su padre seguro lo mataba, él era una vergüenza para su padre, pero ya no mas, se iba a convertir en su admiración, claro que sí. Su padre iba a quererlo, él necesitaba que su padre lo quisiera  
  
Draco tenia nueve años y su madre le estaba mandando hechizos débiles pero que a el le dolían de una manera bestial, le dolía la piel y le dolía el orgullo.  
  
-¿te das cuenta que las mujeres tambien pueden hacer daño? ¿Lo sientes, verdad? – le decía su padre desde un rincón de la sala, su madre tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero no se atrevía a enfrentarse a su padre – por esto espero que no se te vuelva a ocurrir nunca en tu vida volver a quedarte con las manos cruzadas solo por que fue una niña la que te empujo, ¡eso de caballeros déjaselo a otros!  
  
Draco miro a su padre con mirada helada y asintió, le dolían los golpes pero no se quejo ni siquiera se inmuto, no iba a permitir que lo vieran quejarse.  
  
Draco se agarro fuertemente la cabeza, sentía que se le iba a explotar.  
  
Ginny se despertó sobresaltada, no sabia por que se despertó, hasta que escucho un grito proveniente del pasillo: Draco. Se paro rápidamente y salió del cuarto alumbrándose con su varita. Lo vio en una silla agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza.  
  
–¡Accio poción! – Grito Ginny nerviosa, la poción vino suspendida en el aire – bebe esto – le dijo cuando tuvo la poción en la mano, agarrándolo por el hombro.  
  
Draco le quito la mano de su hombro bruscamente.  
  
- –¡lárgate Weasley! – le grito y la miro con odio y le arrebato la poción bebiéndola de un trago y luego tiro el recipiente donde se encontraba – no te quiero ver, ¡lárgate de una buena vez!  
  
Ginny estaba temblando, agarro su varita con fuerzas ¿qué le pasaba? Los nervios la tenían petrificada y no conseguía que sus pies se movieran.  
  
¿Que es lo que tu estúpida cabeza no entiende? – le grito acercándosele, Ginny se alejo de el y la freno la pared.  
  
Draco levanto la mano derecha y Ginny en vez de mandarle un hechizo cerro los ojos.  
  
No puedo... no puedo hacerte daño – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible y se metió en su cuarto, rápidamente.  
  
Ginny no sabia que pensar, no entendía absolutamente nada, solo sabia que Draco casi le pega y estaba temblando como una hoja. Tal vez no fuera buena idea quedarse ahí con el.  
  
Draco entro en su cuarto ¿como pudo enamorarse de ella? ¿Como? Si su familia y ella eran culpables de que su niñez fuera un desastre, era una vergüenza para los magos, era pobre... tambien buena contigo, tambien te hace sentir querido, tambien te hace descubrir sentimientos que creías que no tenias le dijo una voz en su cabeza. tambien es posible que mi familia me odie por estar con ella se dijo a si mismo pero no puedes estar seguro, no has recordado porque te odia tu familia le dijo de nuevo la voz en su cabeza que seguro era su conciencia.  
  
Aun que ella sea la culpable de tu distanciamiento entre tu y tus padres, la deseasclaro que la deseaba, quería todo lo que físicamente pudiera darle, pero no podía darse el lujo de querer algo mas, era un Malfoy y tenia que cuidar su orgullo ¿a quien intentas engañar? Sabes que la quieres. Decidió dejar de pensar, antes de que su conciencia lo obligara a ir a disculparse sabes que tienes que disculparte.  
  
Ginny se metió en su cuarto ¿quién había apagado las velas? Draco, ¿por qué había actuado así?, penso en irse sin avisarle nada a Draco, después de todo él la había corrido, si eso mismo es lo que iba a hacer se iba ahora mismo de ahí, si él le necesitaba que la buscara. Empezó a empaquetar sus cosas mientras pensaba en como era posible que sintiera tantas cosas por una persona tan insoportable.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta del que había elegido como su cuarto se encontró con Draco parado en la puerta y dio un salto por el susto.  
  
–¿a donde vas, Ginny? – le pregunto él, mirándola con mirada inexpresiva.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Estoy feliz! Pero me queme de nuevo en el examen %% (es que se me olvido que tenia examen) lo cual esta mal pero no importa me dejaron muchos rr y estoy muy contenta! MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
  
PD: hay que ver que para los gustos los colores porque a algunas personas no le gusto el cap 11 y a otras les gusto mucho, bueno, entonces significa que hay para todos los gusto. : )  
  
PD2: VEN QUE CUMPLO MI PALABRA?? ACTUALIZO DESDE QUE LLEGO A 10!! Solo que cuando voy a leer cuantos tengo descubri que tenia 14 de este cap! Lo que es MUY BUENO!!! JEJEJEJE bueno eso es todo.  
  
Me dejan su opiniones, todo es bien recibido  
  
Bye!!  
  
Lil Sonis: jejeje si creelo, aunque yo iba a poner que se acuerde de ella pero me parecio mejor así, ¡me alegra mucho que pienses que cada dia esta mejor!!  
  
DracGin : ¿ Ya he comprovado que te haces tus parras, y tus historias? Quesignifica eso no entendi ¿? Jejeje, ¿veradad que actualizo pronto? Que bueno!  
  
Nacilme-Black: holaaa, que bueno que te guste mi historia, voy a psar a leer la tuya, ya mi hermana me la recomendo tambien. Oye y una pequeña queja ¿si leías mi historias por que no me dejaste rr??????  
  
ArwenWood: holaaaaaaa, a mi tambien me gusto la parte de fregar los trates jijijji me diverti mucho haciendola, y en este cap. Ya reconocio que quiere a Ginny aunque actuo muy mal al casi pegarle pero imagina toda su niñez no es facil para el.  
  
Tonks moonlight : estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo es la mejor pareja jejeje que bueno que te guste mi fics, estoy tan conteta y la verdad es que no deveria por que acabo de llegar de la uni y me fue Muy mal en un examen. Espero me sigas dejando tus comentarios.  
  
Fabisa: Hola!! Jeje lo subi pronto el cap. ¿verdad? jijiji  
  
Ichan: es cierto que el cap. Anterior termino cortado brucamente es que hasta ahí llegaba, jejeje este no se si te guste, a mi me gusta mas el Draco normal y medio agresivo, frío, orgulloso y testarudo que el tierno, también  
  
Synn : HOLA!! Bueno la verdad es que no es muy tierna la esena de este cap. Los recuerdos de Draco estropearon todo, pero bueno ahí vamos y Alicia aparecerá mas que Snape, pero este saldra muy de vez en cuando, la verdad es que no mucho pero entre ellos no hay quimica aunque si parece, Snape, en mi fics esta con Tonsk  
  
LadyVega: hello! Bueno aquí esta el cap. Jijiji a mi tambien me gusto la 'escena' de Snape y Alicia. Espro tus comentarios  
  
luciana : si esta loca Alicia, me alegra que te guste el cap. Ya que a algunas persona no les gusto mucho!  
  
jany : Gracias a ti por tu rr!! Que bueno que te gustara el cap. 11! Espero tus comentarios de este cap. Si te gusta o si no te gusta aunque espero que te guste o  
  
impossibles Hola!! Me alegro me sigas leyendo y espero que tengas un novio rapido es tan bueno tener novio!! :)  
  
amsp14: Snape tambien es mi personaje favorito!! Bueno y respecto a Harry, el no perdio la memoria solo quedo un poco mal herido y ya esta recuperado. Draco no puede recordar a Ginny porque, como habéis leído es mas fácil aceptar lo que siente por ella (y aun así se le hizo difícil). Espero tu comentario de este cap!!  
  
AlMeNdRiTa: holaaa! Bueno yo no diría que Draco es 'el lindo de la historia' lo que pasa es que no se acuerda claramente porque tiene que comportarse tan frívolamente (aunque en este cap. Ya le refrescan la memoria sus recuerdos) tuve que ponerlo así para que reconozca que quiere a Ginny y que no esta 'jugando' como el se afanaba en pensar por su orgullo. Pero no os preocupes ya lo volvere a su personalidad natural. Aunque tambien debo decir que el no puede comportarse con Ginny como con las otras personas ya que a Ginny la quiere, pero eso no implica que se ponga 'lindo'. Gracias por tu rr! Espero tu comentario de este haber que te parece (espero te guste) 


	13. Noche de amor, ¿mañana de odio?

ESTE CAPITULO TIENE UNA PARTE UN POCO FUERTE, A QUIEN NO LE GUSTE PUEDE PASAR A LA PARTE QUE DICE 'TU AQUÍ?' ESTA EN MAYUSCULA Y NO TARDARAN EN ENCONTRARLA ( ADEMAS DE QUE ES BIEN CORTO) Y LEER EL FINAL, LO ENTENDERAN DE TODOS MODOS.  
  
Cap.: 13: noche de amor, ¿mañana de odio?  
  
–¿a donde vas, Ginny? – le pregunto él mirándola.  
  
No se si te acuerdas, pero tu me botaste de tu casa – le dijo duramente, estaba muy incomoda 1ro.: se metió en su mente sin su permiso, 2do.: casi se mata peleando con Harry 3ro.: no la recordó a ella y si recordó a Snape e ¡incluso recordó a su hermano! Y por ultimo y como ganador del premio, 4to.: ¡La bota de su casa y casi le pega! ¡Y se atrevía a preguntarle a donde iba!  
  
–no te vayas  
  
–¿Que no me vaya?  
  
–Lo siento, no fue mi intención decirte que te fueras y nunca quise lastimarte – le dijo haciendo un visible esfuerzo, pero sin dejar de mirarla. se veía arrepentido.  
  
–¿Por que te comportaste así? – le pregunto Ginny ya sin enfado. Le gusto que se disculpara, ya que tratandoce de el, era mucho.  
  
–Por unos recuerdos nada agradables. – Ginny lo observo y noto que no quería hablar de eso y decidió no preguntarle.  
  
Draco agradeció que no le preguntara nada mas, era una mujer especial, cualquier otra lo hubiera comido a preguntas ¿es que no iba a descubrir una sola cosa que le desagradara de ella?  
  
Un recuerdo algo extraño le llego a la mente ...Ginny tenia 19 años le estaba diciendo a Potter que lo amaba que lo había amado desde la primera vez que lo vio... Draco no pudo evitar una punzada de celos, pero ¿como diablos tenia el ese recuerdo, si el no estaba por ningún lado?  
  
–¿cómo puedes estar enamorada de Potter? – le pregunto Draco con mirada fría  
  
–¿De que me estas hablando? – Le pregunto desconcertada por el cambio de tema.  
  
–Que acabo de tener un recuerdo de cómo le decías a el estúpido cara rajada que estabas enamorada de el.  
  
–La que debería preguntar soy yo ¿quien te dio derecho de entrar en mi mente? – Draco la observo un rato.  
  
–¿Yo entre en tu mente? – sonrío.  
  
–¿De que te ríes? Eres un estúpido, no se como es que estoy aquí cuidándote – exclamo mirándolo con rabia.  
  
Draco la observo divertido, hasta que se acordó de por que había empezado la discusión: Potter cara rajada.  
  
–dime, ¿quien te crees tu, para entrar en mi mente? – continuo diciendo con tono molesto  
  
–¿todavía te gusta Potter, cierto? – pregunto mirándola duramente.  
  
–¿Y A TI TE PARECE QUE ME GUSTA HARRY? O ¿ES QUE ACASO ME VES EN LA CASA DE HARRY CUIDÁNDOLO A EL QUE, POR CIERTO, TAMBIEN SALIO MAL HERIDO? – Grito Ginny, bastante molesta.  
  
Draco sonrío, claro que no le gusta Potter, esta con el, no esta con Potter...  
  
-–¿se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia? – pregunto un poco menos molesta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco.  
  
–simplemente me gusta, que el no te guste y que te guste yo- le contesto acariciándole la cara con la mano, Ginny se sonrojo un poco – me alegra mucho que te haya rechazado.  
  
–¿Por qué?  
  
–Porque tal vez de no ser así no estarías aquí – Ginny sonrio – no quiero que te vayas, te quiero aquí- dicho esto la besa cariñosamente, saboreando sus dulces labios, la atrajo así si y la pego bien de el, ella le respondió el beso y el la sintió temblar en sus brazos, empezó a acariciarla lentamente, le agarro el trasero y la sintió que vibraba e intento apartarse, el la atrajo mas a si y empezó a besarle el cuello, lanzo un gemido que hizo que el se excitara mas de lo que ya estaba. Draco le bajo el tirante del vestido que levaba y dejo al descubierto sus pechos  
  
Ginny sintió pánico, pero esa sensación desapareció enseguida cuando el empezó a besarle los senos. Luego la tomo suavemente y la poso en la cama, mirándola a los ojos.  
  
¿quieres hacerlo? – le pregunto él, sin saber bien porque, ya que no era su costumbre pedir opiniones cuando iba a tomar algo que el quería y el estaba casi seguro que ella no le opondría resistencia, ya que esto seria lo único que aria que se detuviera.  
  
Si – le contesto, Draco le quito en un rápido movimiento lo que le quedaba de ropa.  
  
Eres perfecta para mi...  
  
Se quito los pantalones. Había tanto deseo en los ojos de Draco que Ginny supo que estaba sintiendo la misma intensidad de deseo que ella, pero un segundo después cuando sintió una mano entre sus piernas, se estremeció, la invadio un sentimiento de miedo.  
  
-No te haré daño –dijo él.  
  
-Lo sé – susurro cuando sintió los dedos en su sexo.  
  
Ginny arqueo la espalda pidiendo mas, loca por que continuara. Draco se coloco sobre ella y entro en su cuerpo despacio.  
  
Su cuerpo lo recibió con pasión y lo rodeo con las piernas, lo oyó gemir de placer y sus cuerpos se empezaron a mover al unísono, cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax Ginny lloro de felicidad y oyó que Draco gritaba su nombre al llenarla con su esencia. Casi todo lo que le quedaba de la noche la pasaron haciendo el amor.  
  
Ginny se despertó en la mañana y busco a Draco a su lado, pero este no estaba. Se levanto y se dirigió a ducharse, se quedo un buen rato adentro de la bañera, estaba muy contenta, no estaba segura de que es lo que recordara Draco de ella, pero no le importaba. se cambio y luego se dirigió a las escaleras y se quedo frisada al oír las voces de Fred y George:  
  
–¡Vas a tener que andarte con mucho cuidado, Malfoy!  
  
–¡Ja! ¿es que creen que ustedes dos me dan miedo? – decía la voz de Malfoy  
  
Ginny bajo rápidamente las escaleras.  
  
–¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
–¿QUE HACES...- empezó a decir George  
  
–...TU AQUÍ? – termino Fred. ¿Es que no ven tonto y tonton que esta cuidándome? – Ginny le lanzo una mirada asesina a Draco.  
  
–Yo les pregunte primero...  
  
–Tu no puedes preguntarnos a nosotros ya que es muy notorio lo que vinimos a hacer y me disculpas hermanita pero no vamos a permitir que te quedes cuidando a este – dicho este la sala se lleno de un humo rosa y Ginny empezó a reírse, luego se desmayo.  
  
Cuando Ginny se despertó estaba en una cama en forma de triángulo bastante extraña, se paro y abrió la puerta estaba en el apartamento de sus hermanos. Empezó a buscarlos hecha una furia, ¿cómo se atrevían a llevársela así? Definitivamente iba a tener que empezar a poner ciertos limites. No los encontraba por ningún lado.  
  
Busco polvos flu por toda la casa y no encontró nada, cuando fue a la puerta esta le dio un corrientazo: uso su varita y nada, ¡la habían dejado encerrada! JURO QUE LOS MATO Penso hecha una furia.  
  
Cuando Draco recobro el conocimiento estaba tirado en la sala de su casa, esos dos tontos se las iban a tener que ver con el seria mente, busco a Ginny y no la encontró: Se la habían llevado y el que pensaba que él más celoso era Ron.  
  
Subió a la parte de arriba y empezó a pensar que demonios tenia que hacer para agarra a esos dos, no sabia donde trabajaba y... ¡la lechuza! Claro ¡el tenia una lechuza! ¿Y donde demonios estaba su lechuza cuando la necesitaba? Tal vez no tuviera ninguna lechuza... si, la tenia en el trabajo ¿donde quedaba el trabajo?  
  
La cabeza empezó a dolerle y se acordó que no se había bebido su poción. Volvió a bajar las escaleras y se encontró con Ginny mirándolo de mala manera.  
  
- –lo nuestro tiene que terminar, Malfoy – le dijo Ginny mirándolo con ¿odio?  
  
–¿que estas diciendo? – le pregunto incrédulo, ¿cómo que lo de ellos iba a terminar si, esa misma noche se habían dado cuenta de lo increíblemente compatibles que eran?  
  
Nota De La Autora: holaaaa, no me maten pliz, que yo se que el cap. Esta demasiado corto pero es que tengo que hacer mucha clase de la uni para no seguir quemándome en los exámenes.  
  
Yo solo publique por que dije que cuando llegue a 10 rr publicare, pero es que nunca pense que llegaría tan rápido y si, se que ya van mas de diez pero sean un poco compresivos.  
  
PROMETO QUE EL OTRO CAPITULO SERA MUCHOOO MAS LARGO!!  
  
Reviewer  
  
Fabisa: hola, jeje bueno, no se si debia poner a Ginny mas agresiva con Draco, pero no quise alargar mucho ese problema. Espero que te guste el cap.  
  
AzazelBlack: :) gracias por tu rr! Que bueno que te tomes un poco de tiempo para dejarme un rr  
  
Ichan: si los pase, jejeje  
  
Cristhie: Gracias por rr, y si por eso mismo es que me gusta, ese carácter de Malfoy doblegado por el amor...  
  
Lil Sonis: si, se paso un poco Draco, pero se disculpo jijiji y que bien termino la disculpa.  
  
abin ¿5 horas en 3 dias? Tienes que cuidarte eso te puede hacer daño, espero que no sea por vicio de ficss como me paso a mi hace un tiempo.  
  
Abby : :) que bueno! (¿eres almendrita, verdad?)  
  
DraGin : jeje lo que pasa es que los cap. Son cortos y por eso lo hago rapidos! Pero bueno, ya se que en este me pase pero es que quice poner algo para que vayan leyendo -  
  
Angy : hola, que bueno que me dejaste un rr, y me imagino que ni notaste el cap. De tan corto, pero disculpemen por lo corto!  
  
Impossibles: totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Malfoy es tannnnnn....  
  
jany : que te parecio esa disculpa que le puse? Se que este cap.no es muy largo ni muy bueno pero ahí vamos...  
  
yo: jajajaja espero que cuando corrieste al baño no estuviera alguien trancado ahí sin intencion de salir (a mi me a pasado que mis hermanos llenan los 3 baños justo cuando yo lo necesito )  
  
amsp14: holaaaaaa wow tus rr son bien largos! ¡me encantan! Bueno y la verdad espero que te guste el cap. Yo pienso que no le va a gustar a mucha gente ya que acelere las cosas pero es que nose así me gusto y es tan corto... Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en eso de que toda la gente es buena por naturaleza y claro que no voy a poner a Draco como era bueno, seguiria diciendote todo lo que pienso pero tengo que estudiar.  
  
Bereth Uireb; hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia, pero Draco no le pego la bofetada, solo levanto la mano pero no se atrevio a pegarle.  
  
LadyVega: Jeje espero que te guste este cap. Tambien y me dejes un rr! La verdad es que yo iba a dejarlo cuando el levanta la mano pero se hubiese quedado tann corto que no lo deje, y si se que estas pensando que este cap. Es muy corto, pero plz comprensión!  
  
Synn: me imagino que si el otro cap. Te lo encontraste tan corto me imagino que estaras pensando que en este no escribi nada solo puedo ddecir ¡comprencion y paciensia! El cap. Que viene será mucho mas largo.  
  
Lauralhantalasa ¡me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el fics, como para dejarte sin palabras! Jejeje las computadoras son un problema, espero que de ahora en adelante si me puedas dejar rr!  
  
Lily E.of Potter : ¡gracias!  
  
ichan : jujujui es que queria que me llegaran mas rr, bueno ya voy a ver si mando un chorito y no una gotera, reconozco que son muy cortos los cap. Pero es que soy tan mala haciendolos largos, pero ya el proximo sera mas largo.  
  
Jejeje y lo del chantaje como tu le llamas me esta funcionando! 


	14. ¿siempre lo que esta a la vista, no nece...

Cap. 14: ¿siempre lo que esta a la vista, no necesita anteojos?  
  
–¿que estas diciendo? – le pregunto incrédulo, ¿cómo que lo de ellos iba a terminar si, esa misma noche se habían dado cuenta de lo increíblemente compatibles que eran?  
  
–lo que has oído, mis geniales hermanos me han convencido, de que no vales la pena- decía con un tono se podría decir que divertido.  
  
Draco la observo bien, ahí había algo que no encajaba, cuidado sí...  
  
Fred estaba mas que emocionado ¡Draco se estaba creyendo que él era Ginny!  
  
Así que he venido a despedirme y a aclararte que no pienso seguir traba... - a Fred se le helo la sangre: Malfoy se le estaba acercando demasiado – Malfoy ya te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo  
  
–¿Estas segura? Bueno pues entonces me merezco una despedida digna de recordar – dicho esto le intento agarrar la cintura a "Ginny". Fred sé hecho para tras como sí le hubieran tirado ácido mágico. Draco río.  
  
–¿Que te pasa Malfoy que es lo que no entiendes que no quiero saber nada mas de ti? – le dijo Fred ya dispuesto a lanzarle un hechizo o por lo menos una broma que había traído como medida de emergencia.  
  
–Es que me vuelves loco – le dijo y le lanzo un hechizo que lo dejo inmóvil del cuello para abajo. A Fred le dio pánico. Draco se acerco a Fred y este empezó a gritar como un loco  
  
–¡Es que estas loco! – decía y cada vez se ponía más furioso - ¡yo NO SOY GINNY, estúpido!  
  
Draco casi se desmorona en risa, penso que no lo iba decir nunca, pero decidió torturarlo un poquito.  
  
–Ginny – le dijo muy serio de repente – yo se que eres tu – se le acerco mas, Fred estaba sudando frío y estaba mas blanco que la leche – te voy a demostrar con un beso que no puedes olvidarte de mi así como así. – Draco le acerco la cara (no pensaba besarlo solo asustarlo) y Fred se desmayo, Draco intento no reírse, pero no pudo soportarlo y se empezó a reír hasta que le dolió la garganta.  
  
¡Suelta a mi hermano! – grito George, Malfoy no sabia cual era Fred y cual era George, saliendo de la chimenea.  
  
–Pero si yo pense que era tu hermana – le dijo con una sonrisa, esos dos lo estaban matando de la risa.  
  
–Pues no, es mi hermano, no mi hermana...  
  
–En ese caso, solo tengo que decirles que no son bienvenidos en mi casa, así que tengan la bondad de retirarse – le dijo y le quito el hechizo a Fred, al que su cabello ya estaba volviendo a su verdadero largo, quien por estar desmayado casi cae al piso de no ser por un hechizo de levitación lanzado por su hermano.  
  
–Esta nos las pagas Malfoy – amenazo George.  
  
–¿Dónde tienen a Ginny? – les pregunto.  
  
–No le digas Ginny, para ti es señorita Weasley, y ¿crees que te lo vamos a decir? – dicho esto se metió en la chimenea, antes de que Draco los parar con un hechizo.  
  
Draco se acerco a la chimenea y una especie de babosa gigante se le pego en la cara ¡los iba a matar! No le importaba lo que dijera Ginny ¡a esos dos los mataba! ¿Dónde la tendrían?  
  
Ginny estaba que no encontraba que hacer, empezó a hacer desorden en la casa de sus hermanos (mas de lo que ya había). Y luego penso que tal vez les molestara mas encontrar la casa organizada: Ginny empezó a organizar todo y la casa parecía de la persona mas ordenada y tranquila del mundo.  
  
–¡Virginia Weasley! ¿Que demonios hiciste con nuestra fuente de inspiración? – Ginny sonrío al oír él grito de uno de sus hermanos y bajo a la sala.  
  
–¡Tu! – le dijo George apuntándola con el dedo acusadoramente - ¿donde se supone que están nuestras cosas?  
  
Ginny se fijo que Fred estaba inconsciente, lo podía reconocer por que Fred tenia una peca mas oscura que George en la mejilla izquierda y ella sabia perfectamente cual era. Se preocupo un poco.  
  
–¿Que le paso?- pregunto acercándose al mueble donde George coloco a su hermano y se olvido por un momento que la habían secuestrado.  
  
–¡Tu estúpido noviecito casi lo mata!- Ginny lo miro sorprendida ¿qué Draco lo iba a matar? ¿Seria capaz?.  
  
–¿Que hicieron ustedes? Porque no creo que Draco intentara matarlo  
  
–¡Ah! ¿No? ¿Que crees que le pasaría a Fred si Malfoy lo besara? ¡Se moriría! – dijo con cara de enfado como si eso era lo más natural. ¿Que Draco quería besar a Fred? Imposible.  
  
Ginny miro a Fred mas detenidamente ¡tenia su ropa puesta! Se miro ella y se percato de que lo que tenia puesto era un polo, que le quedaba bien grande ¿como es que no se dio cuenta? Bueno estaba muy molesta y no lo penso.  
  
–¡Se hicieron pasar por mí! – grito Ginny mirando con reproche a su hermano el cual se río nerviosamente.  
  
–¿Por que siempre me culpan de lo que hace Fred? ¡Él! – dijo apuntándolo con un dedo - ¡el se hizo pasar por ti! Yo solo le di la idea – dijo lo ultimo con cara de inocente.  
  
–¡Quiero irme de aquí! – le grito Ginny recordando que la tenían secuestrada.  
  
–Lo siento pero no podrás....  
  
–¿¿¿QUÉ NO PODRE??? – Grito amenazándolo con la varita.  
  
–¡Ginny! ¿Vas a atacar a George? – pregunto Fred al recobrar la conciencia, con cara de angelito.  
  
-¡Y a ti tambien si no me dejan salir! – le grito.  
  
– Tienes que entendernos, no podemos permitir que estés con un Malfoy – le dijo Fred calmadamente – y sabes muy bien que disfrutaríamos mucho haciéndole la vida imposible a Malfoy.  
  
– Pues no sé si ya se dieron cuenta, pero yo ya no soy una niña y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.  
  
– Para nosotros todavía eres una niña – le dijeron al unísono – y tambien eres la única hermana que tenemos y no vamos a permitir que jueguen contigo.  
  
Ginny lanzo una maldición, ya estaba harta de esto ¿cómo pudo tener tanta mala suerte? ¡Era la única hembra de 7 hermanos y para colma la más pequeña!  
  
– No me importa lo que ustedes piensen, yo no soy una niña les guste o no – les dijo enojada – ¡y van a tener que aceptar mi relación con Draco!  
  
– Es demasiado, ¡no podemos aceptar eso! ¿es que no entiendes que es Malfoy? ¡Su padre intento matarte! ¿Y no recuerdas como se burlaban de nuestra familia? ¡si fuera por el tu y todos los Weasley estarían 7 pies bajo tierra!  
  
Ginny los observo cada vez mas irritada, como se notaba que no lo conocían para nada.  
  
– Ustedes no saben lo que están diciendo, ¡él me ha cuidado mucho! – les grito.  
  
–¿Que te ha cuidado? ¡Claro! ¡Él lo que debe de estar es montando un teatro para poder meterte en su cama! ¿es que no te das cuenta que cuando le des lo que quieres te dejara como un trapo?  
  
–¡Cállense! – les grito, eso que les dijeron le dolió - ¿por qué no pueden aceptar lo que yo siento y punto...?  
  
– Por que lo que sientes es inaceptable – dijo Ron que acaba de entrar por la chimenea.  
  
–¿Que haces aquí, Ron?  
  
– Es que somos tambien hermanos de ellos – dijo Bill señalando a Fred y George - ¿que haces vestido de mujer? – exclamo dirigiéndose a Fred.  
  
– Bill – susurro Ginny, él era un poco mas razonable que sus otros hermanos, pero eso le parecía un complot contra ella.  
  
– Es me que hecho pasar por Ginny y fui a terminar con Malfoy – Bill puso cara de sorpresa y hizo un gesto negativo.  
  
–¿De verdad? – pregunto Ron esperanzado - ¿y les creyó?  
  
–¿Es que no piensan crecer nunca? – les pregunto, Ginny se sintió bien por ese comentario.  
  
– Claro que crecimos, y nuestras bromas tambien – dijeron los dos riendo (Fred y George).  
  
–¿Es verdad que preferiste irte de casa a renunciar a tu trabajo con Malfoy? – le pregunto Bill.  
  
– Si, yo quiero a Draco y si la familia no quiere aceptarlo, pues lo siento mucho – Bill la miro detenidamente.  
  
– Si, siéntelo por nosotros ¡qué nosotros lo sentimos por Malfoy, porque no pensamos dejarlo en paz! – chillaron Fred, George y Ron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Bill miro a sus 3 hermanos.  
  
– Ustedes no pueden decidir de quien ella se enamora – les dijo, Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y dejo de apuntar sus 3 hermanos con su varita.  
  
– Por desgracia no podemos. Por que si por mí fuera, estaría con Harry, que si la quiere de verdad – espeto Ron. – La estuvo nombrando todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente  
  
–¡Pero yo no quiero a Harry! ¡LO QUE QUIERO ES IRME DE AQUÍ! – Grito molesta –. Bill, diles que me dejen.  
  
–¡No vamos a dejar que te vayas!  
  
– Claro que si van a dejar que se vaya. Toma Ginny – le dijo y le dio polvos flu. Ginny se acerco rápidamente a la chimenea y oyó gritos de protestas de sus hermanos cuando se menciono a donde quería ir.  
  
Draco duro casi media hora intentando despegarse al animal asqueroso que tenia pegado en la cara y cuando lo logro tuvo que durar otro buen rato para quitar una sombra negra que le quedo de recuerdo.  
  
– Los mato, al primero que me encuentre lo mato ¿cómo pue...?  
  
–¿A quien vas a matar? – le pregunto Ginny desde la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
–¿Dónde te habían llevado?  
  
– A su casa, no se resignan a la idea de que este contigo.  
  
Si, me he dado cuenta.  
  
–¿A quien vas a matar?  
  
–¿No sabes? – le pregunto en tono burlón – te voy a dejar que adivines – se le acerco y la abrazo – te voy a dar una pista – dicho esto la beso – voy a matar a un par de gemelos que no me permitieron disfrutarte esta mañana.  
  
Si Draco estaba enojado, se le olvido completamente cuando la beso, se podría decir que no se acordaba que existían mas gentes en el mundo.  
  
Después de "apagar el fuego" que los invadió bajaron a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.  
  
Tenemos que volver al trabajo Draco, tendrás que ponerte al día con todo si no logras recordar nada – comento Ginny mientras comían – tambien tenemos que comprar mas comida.  
  
Si, tal vez cuando este en el trabajo me acuerde de todo.  
  
– Si es probable.  
  
Cuando estaban cenando, a Draco le llegaron miles de recuerdo de ese trabajo, como empezó, de que se trataba, quienes trabajaban para él, donde comía, en resumen todo lo que se trataba del trabajo y muchos recuerdos de Ginny, recordó todo lo que vio en su mente y porque se entro en ella. Recordó por que peleo con Potter.  
  
-Draco... - escucho que Ginny lo llamaba y la miro.  
  
Estoy bien, solo recordé muchas cosas, solo hay un recuerdo que no tengo.  
  
¿Cual?  
  
Por que me distancie de mis padres.  
  
Ginny lo miro, el no tenia la marca tenebrosa, tal vez podría ser que no quiso perecer a eso. No le dijo nada, tal vez si no recordaba se lo diría después. Ginny penso en reclamarle de nuevo por haber entrado en su mente pero, decidió ponerles los puntos en claro antes de que él quisiera controlarla mas de lo que podía.  
  
-¿en que piensas?  
  
- En que ya que recordaste, tengo unas pequeñas quejas.  
  
¿Cuáles?  
  
¿Cómo te atreviste a entrar en mi mente? Déjame dejarte bien claro, que yo no pienso darte cuentas a ti de todo lo que yo haga y deje de hacer.  
  
–¿No? – le dijo mirándola divertido, nunca le gustaron las mujeres que tenían que andar pidiendo permiso para todo, aunque la verdad es no le desagradaba la idea de que Ginny lo hiciera.  
  
–¡Claro que no! Y te advierto que te perdone porque...  
  
–¿Por que soy irresistiblemente atractivo y no puedes vivir sin mí? – le dijo interrumpiéndola, Ginny sonrío – no tienes que decírmelo, siempre he tenido mujeres rendidas a mis pies y tu no tienes por que ser la excepción.  
  
Draco miro que Ginny se puso seria de repente y comprendió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, ¿por que tenia que ser tan arrogante?  
  
- – es solo una broma - intento explicarse, pero ella se paro de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto, el la siguió.  
  
Había cerrado la puerta y Draco utiliza su magia para abrirla.  
  
– No te pongas así.... No quise ofenderte, además no fue la gran cosa  
  
–¿Que es lo que somos?  
  
–¿Quieres que te lo explique con ejemplos? – le dijo acercándosele  
  
– No Draco – le dijo y lo aparto un poco de ella.  
  
–¿No que? ¿Acaso no me has dicho que te explique lo que somos?  
  
– Si, pero no de esa manera, quiero saber que es lo que sientes por mí.  
  
– Me gustas Ginny ¿no se nota?  
  
– Si, se nota. – le dijo y bajo la mirada.  
  
–¿Que te pasa? – le pregunto, no sabia que decirle exactamente – para mí eres especial, no quise ofenderte por lo que dije.  
  
Ginny lo miro, el no la quería, era solo una mas de tantas, y cuando se cansara de ella, la dejaría y a ella se le destrozaría el corazón.  
  
– Especial – susurro Ginny intentado comprender lo que esto significaba.  
  
Sí. Eres especial, nunca me había sentido así con nadie.  
  
Ginny bajo de nuevo la vista, claro, era especial... era la piecesita complicada, la mujer con la que no penso estar, una Weasley, la hermana de su enemigo, tal vez solo buscaba emoción, algo mas complicado...  
  
– Ginny, ¿qué te pasa? No tienes porque ponerte así, lo dije sin pensarlo.  
  
– Lo sé – dijo, claro porque de haberlo pensado no hubiera dicho nada, penso – Creo que ya que estas mejor, lo mejor seria que me vaya a mi apartamento – le dijo.  
  
– No tienes por que. Quiero que te quedes aquí, al único sitio al que debes de ir es a mi cuarto, que es más grande para los dos.  
  
– Draco, no quiero... - se detuvo ¿es que no era una Gryffindor? ¿Por que entonces le faltaba valor para decirle que no quería ser su amante? Que era lo que parecía ¿Que no quería vivir en su casa a menos que fueran esposos? ¿Para preguntarle de frente si por lo menos la quería?  
  
–¿No quieres quedarte aquí?  
  
– No. Yo ni siquiera soy tu novia...  
  
–¿Quién te dijo que no eres mi novia? – la interrumpió  
  
– Tu nunca me lo has pedido.  
  
– Simplemente pense que no hacia falta, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. – le dijo y le acaricio el rostro – eres mi novia y te quiero conmigo, te deseo demasiado - la beso con calma y Ginny le correspondió el beso, lo quería tanto.  
  
La luz del sol se entraba por la ventana y Ginny escucho el canto de pájaros, alargo la mano para tocar a Draco pero este ya no estaba. Abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba en la habitación ni él, ni su ropa.  
  
Había sido una noche fabulosa, con mucha ternura y pasión... pero ni una palabra de amor. ¿Es que penso que el se lo diría?  
  
Recordó que él le había dicho "te aprecio mucho", no era suficiente, e iba a irse de ahí antes de que no pudiera hacerlo.  
  
Sus cosas estaban algo recogidas por la noche anterior, así que acabo rápido y salió del cuarto, bajo la escalera y no vio a Draco ¿donde estaría? Después hablaba con él, después de todo al día siguiente tenían que volver al trabajo. Penso que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero de todos modos se iría, necesitaba hablar con alguien, penso en Hermione, pero tal vez por su antipatía así Draco (y más después de lo que paso con Harry) no le diera una opinión muy acertada. ¡Alicia! Claro que si, iría a su casa mas tarde y hablaría con ella.  
  
Llego a su apartamento y acomodo sus cosas, esta seria la primera noche que dormiría ahí, penso en Draco, la primera noche que pasaron juntos, era tan buen amante, la hacia sentir tan bien... mejor no pensaba en eso.  
  
Se baño y se cambio para ir a casa de Alicia, antes de salir fue a la cocina, tenia hambre, ¡no había comprado nada!  
  
– Bueno, será irme con hambre – dijo en voz alta y se metio en la chimenea y se fue.  
  
Cuando llego a la casa, no vio a Alicia, tal vez debio avisarle antes.  
  
–¿Alicia? – pregunto –¡Hola, Ginny! – le dijo bajando las escaleras. Se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla Hola. quería... bueno...  
  
–¡Que bueno que viniste a visitarme! – exclamo al parecer emocionada – siéntate por favor, dijo sentándose ella.  
  
– Gracias – Ginny se sentó.  
  
– Vamos a la cocina, tengo una hambre ¿tu desayunaste? – Alicia exclamo, parándose de repente. Ginny penso que estaba algo loca.  
  
– No, aun no.  
  
– Bueno, ¡entonces parate y vamos a comer!  
  
Entraron a la cocina, era muy bonita y estaba todo muy organizado.  
  
–¿Cómo va Draco? – le pregunto sacando comida.  
  
– Bien.  
  
–¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto, dejando los panes que empezaba a partir.  
  
–¿Por que?  
  
– No sé, dime tu, ¿cómo va tu relación con él, Ginny?  
  
– No estoy segura  
  
–¿No estas segura de cómo va tu relación?  
  
– Es que, bueno, pienso que el no me quiere.  
  
–¿Te ha hecho algo?  
  
– No. Pero no me ha dicho que me quiere y creo que soy solo una mas.  
  
– No me parece, te miraba diferente, cuando estabamos comiendo.  
  
– Pero no me ha dicho que me quiere.  
  
– Tal vez sea que le es difícil reconocer sus sentimientos, Snape me contó una vez que él tuvo una infancia muy difícil.  
  
–¿Tu crees? – le pregunto esperanzada, era verdad Draco no era un chico como cualquier otro.  
  
– Claro que si, no sé si sirva de algo, pero a mí nunca me miro como te mira a ti.  
  
Ginny la observo, por momentos olvidaba que ella y Draco habían tenido una relación. ¿Hasta donde habían llegado? No quería ni imaginar que Draco le hiciera a Alicia todo lo que le hacia a ella.  
  
-¿no me digas que te vas a poner celosa de mí? – le pregunto al ver que Ginny no respondía.  
  
– no, no estoy celosa – dijo no muy convencida  
  
– Yo nunca tuve sexo con Draco – le dijo mirándola – y el nunca se intereso demasiado en mi.  
  
–¿De verdad? ¿Nunca nada de nada?  
  
– Nada de nada – le dijo Alicia sonriendo  
  
– Pero tuvieron una aventura, yo pense que...  
  
– Si quieres la verdad, a mi me gustaba mucho Draco pero no lo suficiente para entregarme a el, y el no es el tipo de hombre que le gustara insistir mucho solo salíamos a veces y ya parecía estar harto de mi.  
  
No es que Ginny quisiera ser egoísta pero le alegro mucho que Draco no estuviera interesado en ella, y tambien que ella no lo estuviera de el.  
  
– Creo que no deberías precipitarte, Ginny. Es decir, dale algo de tiempo y es casi seguro que el te lo diga después.  
  
– Si, creo que tienes razón, pero se me hace difícil. Yo lo quiero y me gustaría que él me quisiera igual.  
  
– Tal vez te quiera igual, por que no te a dicho que te quiere pero tampoco te a dicho que no te quiere. A mi, por ejemplo, en una ocasión casi me dice que lo tenia harto, pero creo que el hecho de que yo se escritora de corazón de bruja influyo un poco en que se controlara. – dijo de manera pensativa  
  
Ginny se sintió muy bien después de hablar con ella, desayunaron y fueron al callejón Diagon Alicia tenia que comprar algunas cosas y Ginny tambien.  
  
Fueron a comprar las cosas para Alicia y luego se dirigieron a donde vendían comida.  
  
Ginny se separo un poco de Alicia y fue a mirar unas peras rosadas que nunca había visto.  
  
– Ginny creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a otro super – le dijo Alicia con una sonrisita nerviosa.  
  
–¿Por que?  
  
– Porque me encontré con alguien indeseable – explico agarrando a Ginny por un brazo y soltando todo lo que tenían.  
  
–¿Con quien?  
  
– Te cuento en la casa, ahora vámonos ¿sí? – dicho esto empezó a caminar con Ginny agarrada de un brazo.  
  
– Esta bien – le dijo Ginny soltándose. Miro para todos lados con curiosidad ¿de quien se trataría?  
  
Cuando miro a la zona de la panaderia, se quedo pasmada, ese era Draco...  
  
Ginny, vámonos – dijo Alicia y le dio un pequeño empujón.  
  
Ginny se zafo y camino un poco a donde estaba ese hombre tan parecido a Draco besándose con una rubia despampanante, no podía ser él. Claro que no podía ser él.  
  
Ginny se acerco mas, no se le veía la cara, pero el tamaño, el cabello, todo era muy parecido y ella no podía irse con la duda.  
  
– Ginny ¡vámonos! – le dijo Alicia poniéndose en medio.  
  
–¿Ese que esta ahí no es Draco?  
  
– No claro que no – le contesto, le estaba mintiendo.  
  
– Hacia tanto que no te veía, Draco – oyó que decía la rubia, era él.  
  
– Vamos a pedirle una explicación, Ginny – dijo Alicia acercándose donde estaba Draco, pero Ginny la sujeto.  
  
No hace falta. – le contesto Ginny con el corazón en la mano – lo que esta a la vista, no necesita anteojos – dicho esto se fue, no quería hablar con nadie y no tenia intención de pedirle ninguna explicación.  
  
Nota de la Autora: HOLA!! Bueno espero que les guste este cap. Y lo hice más largos no se pueden quejar. Bueno, les tengo que informar que ya no podré actualizar cada diez rr, pero lo haré muy seguido así que no se preocupen. Bueno eso es todo.  
  
ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN RR!  
  
Reviewer  
  
CoNnY-B: HOLA! Que mal lo de tu pc espero que se arregle rapido, gracias por tus consejos.  
  
Ann Potter : hola! Espero que este cap te guste tambien!! Y ves, no era Ginny, solo fue una pequeña idea que me llego y pense que los mejores para ponerla en practica eran G y F.  
  
ArwenWood: Hi! Bueno yo soy de República Dominicana, aunque naci en Venezuela. espero que me siges dejando tus rr!  
  
DracGin: bueno espero haber cumplido con mi promesa, se que no es excesivamente largo pero es lo mas largo que pude, espero que te guste este cap. Tambien!  
  
Synn: hola! Bueno la verdad es que a mi tampoco me pareció fuerte, pero mi hermana me armo una cantaleta de que había personas que podían molestarse si no lo advertía y un sin numero de cosas mas. Bueno y respecto a la disculpa de Draco, yo no sabia bien como poner a Draco a disculparse con ese orgullo tan necio que tiene y hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que te guste lo que paso en este cap. Y lo que no te guste me lo dices tambien.  
  
Lil Sonis: buen Lil Sonis ya ves a que se debio que terminaran, espero que te guste el cap. Y me dejes tu opinion!  
  
amsp14: hola! Ma alegra mucho que te gustara el cap. Y espero que consideres este mas largo, yo me lo encontre larguisimo, pero como yo escribo en letra de tamaño 18 entiendo que despues se veamucho mas poco de lo que yo creia.  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter: me alegra mucho que te guste mi fics y como ves acertaste! Espero seguir recibiendo tus rr!  
  
DracGin : jeje si tuve que actualizar apenas prendi el comp! Bueno espero que te guste el cap.  
  
Lily E.of Potter ; hola! Yo tambien preferiria un momento mas intimo pero ya sabes habeses la inspiracion del momento dice otra cosa! Me alegra mucho que te gustara y gracias, cualquie cosa te escribo!  
  
Abin : espero que no te vaya mas, y que pena que tus padres te castiguen con no dejarte leer mas fics, aunque tengo esperanza de que no sea así.  
  
Lauralanthalasa : jeje, espero que n se vuelva a dañar y me pasare por tu (s) historia (s) apenas tenga tiempo.  
  
LadyVega; jijiji claro que tengo piedad! Bueno tal vez no tanta, pero nada, yo no se si Ginny vaya a vengarse, pero nose puede descartar la idea.  
  
jany ; si, esa misma pocion, ¿que crees que le falto? ¿le falta algo a este tambien? Me dices a ve si puedo hacer mejoras. La verdad es que no se que voy a hacer con la uni. Estoy fatal, pero voy a estudiar mucho a ver si en el próximo medio termino me va mejor y paso todo.  
  
Angy : acertaste, bueno yo no he visto la peli pero las peli 1 y 2 no me gustaron para nada, la verdad es que el libro no tiene comparacion.  
  
Abby bueno pues acertaste, la verdad es que te confundo y por eso te pregunte, pero ya esta aclarado! Me dejo un rr justo de bajo de ti jijiji es que estoy medio loca con toda la clase que tengo! No me hagas mucho caso.  
  
AlMeNdRiTa: espero que te salga bien tu trabajo! Y que te siga gustando mi historia!  
  
Yo: hola! Jajajaja ya mi imagino el trauma! Pero bueno era una emergencia, yo tengo msn pero como si no ya que mi PC esta negada a dejar que lo abra y llego un momento que no me dejaba ni revisar mi e-mail gracias a Dios ese prolema se resolvio pero todavia no puedo iniciar sección! Espero que te guste este cap.  
  
AzazelBlack : me alegra que te guste, espero que este tambien te parezca bien!  
  
Beny: Gracias por tu rr! Espero que la sigas leyendo y dejandome rr!  
  
Ichan : espero que te guste el cap. Y la verdad es que si tuve que publicar jajaja aunque como quiera iba a hacerlo ya que no me gusta que cuando yo leo una historia duren mucho para actualizar por que se me olvida así que =, bueno y a mi Hermana tuve que hasta darle almohadasos para que continuara escribiendo! Y lo único que decía es que no tenia inspiración!!!!!!!!! -- pero bueno, al final tuve que darle unas cuantas ideas y ayer se puso a esccribir algo, pero siguiere hostigándola asta que haga por lo menos 5 cap mas! Jejeje bye  
  
Fabisa: hola! Bueno en este cap. Se aclara todo y ves que tu imaginacion tenia razón, aunque en eso de que Draco estaba confundiendo los recuerdos con la realidad ya es demasiado jejeje, bueno espero tu opnion de este cap.!  
  
Bereth Uireb: es que los gemelos dan motivos para no fiarse de ellos jejeje por eso es lo que más me gusta de ellos. A mi ya me han dado todos los examenes el ultimo fue ayer y creo que solo en uno me fue bien, eso me tiene triste pero pienso ponerme en esto mas para que en los proximos me vaya mejor.  
  
Myaso: hola! Jejeje no odies a los gemelos, piensa que ellos estan cuidando a su hermana a su manera tan particular! Espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejes rr.!!  
  
Gracias por sus 24 rr!! Que feliz me han hecho, es algo tan difícil de expresar! 


	15. ¿yo soy el malo?

CAP. 15: ¿YO SOY EL MALO?  
  
Draco estaba mirando ha ver que mas le hacia falta, tenia un pequeño antojo y tenia que aprovechar que su Ginny cocinara tan bien. Cuando estaba mirando un pan relleno, que era uno de los que mas le gustaba, vio a una rubia que venia así el con una sonrisa, ¿la conocería? La rubia se le acerco y le paso un dedo por el pecho, Draco iba a preguntarle que quien era, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la tenia abrazada a el y besándolo y como sujetándolo para que no se alejara. ¿Lo beso? ¿Es que estaba loca esa mujer?  
  
Draco se despego bruscamente a la garrapata que se le había lanzado arriba para besarlo. Ella se tambaleo.  
  
–Hacia tanto que no te veía Draco – le dijo la tipa esa, como si él le hubiera dado un abrazo y no un empujón.  
  
–Se nota, porque no tengo ni idea de quien eres – le dijo fríamente, no soportaba a las mujeres así.  
  
–Soy Kristen Cormick, salimos durante un tiempo, hasta que me fui de viaje.  
  
Vaya Kristen, la verdad es que había cambiado mucho cuando ellos salieron tenia el cabello negro y no la encontraba tan insoportable.  
  
–Sigues igual que siempre, Draco – le dijo con voz melosa, acariciándole el pecho - ¿no te gustaría salir esta noche?  
  
–No. - le contesto y coloco en su canasta uno de los panes que había estado mirando y se disponía a irse.  
  
–Espera – le dijo topándole un brazo - ¿es que estas saliendo con alguien?  
  
–A ti no te importa eso. Y te voy a dar un consejo, respétate un poco – dicho esto se dirigió a la salida y se fue. Quería ver a Ginny. Ya seguro se había levantado. Había salido temprano a comprarse unas cuantas cosas y decidió pararse a comprar comida.  
  
Cuando llego a su casa busco a su querida novia, vaya nunca le había dicho a ninguna mujer que era su novia, y mucho menos 'querida novia' aunque si lo pensaba bien, no le habia dicho 'querida' tampoco, pero lo penso y eso cuenta porque por lo general el simplemente tomaba lo que quería y luego las dejaba o hacia que lo dejaran. Ginny era importante y hasta se sorprendía de el mismo al pensar que ella le importara tanto.  
  
¿Dónde estaría? Al parecer se fue sin despedirse, por que sus cosas no estaban en su cuarto, frunció el ceño.  
  
Ginny no podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida ¿es que pensaba que un hombre como Draco se conformaría solo con ella?  
  
Llego a un parque que no sabia que existía sin darse cuenta y se sentó en un columpio tenia que pensar, se quedo mirando a la nada fijamente ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¿Cómo fue capas de usarla, mientras tenia a otra? Un momento ¿donde estaba esa cuando él estaba enfermo? Ella solo se separo de el un día y nunca la vio, definitivamente no entendía nada. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en la noche había dormido con ella y en la mañana estaba en el super; besándose con otra delante de todo el mundo, y seguro que llevaban rato juntos por que cuando ella salió de la casa de el, el ya se había ido.  
  
Se quedo en el columpio por un largo rato, pensando y pensando en mil cosas, tal vez estaba juzgando a Draco apresuradamente. Tendría que encararlo a ver que pasaba. No, no quería encararlo.  
  
Cuando se vino a dar cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo, ella no había comido nada y no tenia hambre. No podía quitarse la imagen de Draco besándose con la otra tipa. Era increíble el dolor que eso le provocaba.  
  
Decidió que lo mejor seria comprar algo para comer ya que no había comprado nada.  
  
Cuando llego a su casa esta ya muy oscuro, prendió unas velas y casi se muere del susto al ver a Draco sentado en el sofá y lanzo un grito  
  
–Hola – le dijo él mirándola y poniéndose de pie - ¿donde estabas?  
  
–No te importa – le dijo, repentinamente muy molesta ¿como podía ser tan cínico?  
  
–¡Vaya! Que agresiva – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona - ¿qué te pasa leoncita?  
  
–Nada que te importe.  
  
–¡Y yo que pense que el que debería estar molesto era yo!  
  
–Pues puedes molestarte todo lo que quieras, porque la verdad es que no me importa – le dijo con un tono tan frio que la sorprendió.  
  
–¿Que demonios te pasa? Te vas de mi casa sin siquiera despedirte y yo me tomo la molestia de venir por ti ¿y lo primero que haces es decirme que no me importa donde has estado?  
  
Ginny lucho para controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, ¿como alguien podía mentir tan bien?  
  
- –no tienes derechos de gritarme y mucho menos en mi casa – le dijo con la voz entrecortada ¿por qué no le decía que lo vio con la otra tipa?  
  
–¿Que no tengo derechos? – le grito con una mirada tan fría...  
  
–No. No tienes ningún derecho...  
  
–¡Pues yo creo que si los tengo! Y me vas a explicar ahora mismo que demonios esta pasando si no quieres que me entre en tu mente de nuevo y lo averigüe por mi cuenta. – le dijo visiblemente alterado agarrándola del brazo.  
  
–¡Eres un maldito perro! – le grito zafándose - ¡y Ni se te ocurra meterte en mi mente!  
  
–¡No. Ya no me voy a meter en tu mente por que tu me lo vas a decir!  
  
–No te pienso decir nada y vete al diablo con una de tus estúpidas novias – el pareció sorprendido por ese comentario pero su expresión cambio tan rápido que Ginny penso que lo había imaginado. Un segundo después la estaba besando con una furia que la desconcertó separados por las bolsas que se le aplastaban en el pecho, no le provoco apartarlo, al contrario ¿por qué era tan débil con él? ¿Por que no podía resistírsele?  
  
–Tú eres mi única novia – le dijo cuando la soltó mirándola directamente a los ojos, parecía tan sincero, que de no haber sido por que lo había visto con sus propios ojos no dudaría ni un segundo en creerle.  
  
–Y tú eres un muy buen mentiroso.  
  
–¿Quieres explicarme que te pasa? – pregunto, alejándose de ella.  
  
–No.  
  
–Cómo quieras pero no pienso irme de aquí hasta que no lo hagas, ¿qué vamos a cenar? – le pregunto de lo mas tranquilo quitándole la bolsa y empezando a revisarla.  
  
–No vamos a cenar, yo voy a cenar – lo corrigió algo irritada – y tu no estas invitado.  
  
–Mm. Me gustan estos panes – dijo dándole un mordisco a unos de sus panes rellenos de queso.  
  
Pues es mío – le dijo y se lo arrebato. El se río – y no quiero que te quedes en mi casa ¡vete!  
  
¿No quieres que me quede? Entonces tendré que convencerte y te aseguro que lo haré.  
  
Ginny tembló un poco imaginándose como la convencería, pero no podía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente hasta que todo quedara claro. No quería ser plato de segunda mesa, no podría soportarlo entonces dile que te explique a ver que es lo que pasa. No, no pensaba decirle nada. Además, ¿que le iba a decir 'Draco, te vi besandote con una chica ¿quien es ella?' ¡por supuesto que no! No se iba a rebajar así, si el estaba con otra pues que la otra se quedara con el, si quería le ponía un moño y todo.  
  
–Draco, vete de mi casa.  
  
–Ginny, no me voy de tu casa – le dijo imitando el tono de ella – amenos claro que te vengas conmigo, porque no tengo planes de dormir por lo menos hasta la mitad de la noche.  
  
–¡Deja de burlarte de mí! Y si lo que quieres es acostarte con alguien ¡ve y acuéstate con la rubia esa del supermercado!  
  
–¿Estabas ahí?  
  
Ginny le dio la espalda para que no le viera las lagrimas que se le salieron y se dispuso a irse de su propia casa. Se metió en la chimenea y dijo el nombre de una calle, pero no llego a esa calle, llego a otra, al parecer no pronuncio el nombre bien, mejor, así Draco no podría seguirla. Estaba lloviendo y empezó a caminar, sin saber bien a donde iba. Se detuvo cuando le dolieron los pies, tenia frío. Miro para todos lados para ver por donde había venido, pero no reconoció nada ¿donde estaba? Decidió que seria mejor hacer una seña para el autobús noctambulo.  
  
¡Oh sorpresa! En vez de aparecer el autobús noctambulo apareció una nota que salió de una explosión {el autobús no entra en la zona donde se encuentra, por favor diríjase a la calle Tarros para que la recojamos} decía la nota. ¡Que suerte! Definitivamente ese no era su día, empezó a caminar para ver donde quedaba la susodicha calle, pero no la encontraba. Cada calle por la que pasaba era mas extraña que la anterior, no se veía nadie.  
  
–Vaya, vaya, ¿y que hace una mujer tan hermosa por aquí tan sólita? – le dijo un tipo alto saliendo de un callejón.  
  
Ginny empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo y sujeto su varita.  
  
–¡expelliarmus! – grito apuntándole al tipo que le había topado en el hombro, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella.  
  
–Así que eres agresiva – le dijo el tipo, parando su rayo con hechizo de protección – me encanta domar a las mujeres así.  
  
Ginny sintió un pánico atroz no quería darle la espalda para salir corriendo porque no se podría protegerse de un hechizo.  
  
–Creo que me voy a divertir mucho contigo, belleza – le dio mirándola con ojos lujuriosos.  
  
–No te me acerques.  
  
–¿Por que no? – le dijo y dio un paso hacia ella apuntadola tambien con su varita, a Ginny le temblaba la mano.  
  
–¡Expelliermus! – grito de nuevo pero los nervio no le permitían apuntar bien.  
  
–¿estas nerviosa, linda? – le dijo inclinando la cabeza para el lado derecho para que el rayo no le diera – te voy a enseñar como se hace un hechizo...  
  
–¿No querrás mejor que yo te enseñe a ti? – dijo Draco, que Ginny no sabia de donde había salido, pero ahora se encontraba en medio de ella y el otro tipo.  
  
–No te metas en esto. Esa mujer paso a mi lado con esa blusa transparente provocándome y tu no eres quien va a impedir que yo me divierta. – Ginny se miro la blusa y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, tenia una blusa blanca y el agua había hecho que se pusiera transparente y que se le marcaran los pezones.  
  
–Esa mujer es mi novia y tu no te vas a divertir con ella ni en tus sueños, rata rastrera.  
  
Ginny se arrincono en una esquina estaba muy nerviosa y le agradecia al cielo que Draco la hubiera encontrado.  
  
–¡Desmieus! – oyó que grito Draco y observo lo que pasaba.  
  
Draco empezó a atacar al hombre con una rabia que asusto a Ginny.  
  
–¡Ya basta Draco! – le grito, ya tenia al hombre tirado a sus pies retorciéndose de dolor y pensaba lanzarle otro ataque.  
  
–¿No me digas que te da lastima este gusano? – le pregunto pegándole una patada al tipo que estaba tirado en el suelo.  
  
–¿Cómo puedes ser tan violento?  
  
–¡Ja! – dijo dándole otra patada – vámonos – le dijo y la agarro del brazo.  
  
–¡No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado! – le dijo acordandose de que se habia estado besando con una tipa esa misma mañana.  
  
–¿Ah, no? ¿Y como piensas regresar a tu casa? Además, tenemos que hablar – le dijo de manera dura y la jalo para que caminara.  
  
–¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?  
  
–Te busque con mi lechuza, y vine en mi escoba.  
  
Se subieron los dos en la escoba de Draco, era una escoba muy bonita era la mejor que había salido después de la saeta de fuego.  
  
Volaron todo el vieja sin hablarse, Draco volaba muy bien, se acordó de la escuela por lo general la ignoraba y cuando le hablaba era para molestarla, pero ella siempre penso que volaba muy bien.  
  
Aterrizaron en el techo de la casa de Draco y bajaron hasta la habitación de el, Ginny dudo en entrar, pero lo hizo de todos modos  
  
–No debiste haberte ido así, y menos para esa calle, podría haberte pasado algo – le contesto pasándole una toalla. –No pense en ir a esa calle, solo que no pronuncie el nombre de la que quería claramente. –Debiste dejarme explicarte, antes de tomar decisiones –Yo te vi, no hacia falta que me explicaras como te besabas con ella después de haber estado conmigo. –Vaya, que confianza me tienes. –¿Tu sentirías confianza si me vieras en la tienda besándome con Harry? –No. Lo mataría enseguida. – le dijo después de un rato de silencio. –¿Por que siempre quieres matar a todo el mundo? – le dijo mirándolo con reproche. –Por que eso fue lo que me enseñaron: si alguien te molesta o estorba simplemente te desases de el y punto –¿Me estas diciendo que matas gente solo por que te molesta? – le pregunto asustada.  
  
Draco la miro que retrocedía ¿tanto miedo le tenia? Por primera vez en su vida, deseo que no le tuvieran miedo.  
  
–No ando por ahí matando gente, Ginny – le dijo y sintio su voz apagada.  
  
–Mataste a Daniel e ibas a matar a ese joven si no te detengo y casi te matas con Harry ¿qué quieres que piense?  
  
Vaya, al parecer haberle dado su merecido a Daniel era algo muy malo -penso- y defenderla del asqueroso ese tambien y lo mas lindo ¡Harry era el santo y el tenia la culpa de todo!  
  
– ¿Me estas diciendo que debí dejar que Daniel siguiera por ahí violando mujeres? ¿Y que querías que hiciera con Potter, dejar que te fueras con él despues de ver que te beso sin tu consentimiento? ¿O es que querías que te robara otro beso? y Por si no lo recuerdas Potter no es el santo de mi devoción y el tambien me ha atacado a mi en algunas ocasiones, y respecto al estúpido de hace un rato ¿Querías que te violara? ¡Me lo hubiese dicho y los hubiese dejado tranquilo, no sabia que fueras masoquista! Ah, y por si te intereso, yo no tengo nada con la garrapata esa con la que me viste, ella me brinco arriba y me beso – después de esto salió del cuarto dando un portazo.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola! Gracias a todos los que me dejarn rr, espero le guste este cap. Tambien. Bueno no digo mas por falta de tiempo, espero sus comentarios!!  
  
NO CONTESTARE TODOS LOS RR, ya que estoy haciendo un cuestionario y sara meliss que es la que le toca usar la compu y me quiere matar por que yo voy a actulizar y no sigo con mi cuestionario que es lo que dije que iba a hacer.  
  
jany : gracias, espero que te guste y bueno no se porque es que doy tantos cambios.  
  
Lenne : así mismo, ya era hora de que me dejaras un rr, espero que te guste el cap. y me sigas dejando rr!  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter: si, lo de los gemelos fue de verdad. Espero que me sigas dejando rr!  
  
ariana potter : lo estoy intentando.  
  
Angy : lo que pasa es que hay cosas que tienen que suceder y nose si es muy repetitivo ese final en otras historias. Me encanta tu sugerencia de las peleas, mil gracias, voy a tomarlo en cuenta, despues de todo Daniel quedo vivo, la verdad es que ni me acordaba! Espero tu opinion de este cap.  
  
LadyVega : a nadie le gusto ese final, imaginate draco y otra eso es fatal pero es lo que hay que hacer para fomentar la confianza (de una manera algo extraña pero = hay vamos). Espero me dejes tu opinion de este a ver que te parece, aunque se que hubieras preferido que no fuera Draco.  
  
DracGin ¿a los 11? Vaya diferencia oo bueno voy a actualizar rapido, pero no puedo hacerlo tan seguido porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Espero tu rr de este cap. A ver que te parecio  
  
Azazel-Black; Hola, si Sara Meliss es mi hermana y la estoy apurando, no te preocupes aunque en este momento quiere escribir y yo le dije que me de un tiempo ya que casi no puedo usar la comp. Por la luz y la uni. Puedo decirte que ya esta escribiendo el cap. Que sigue así que no desesperes. Respecto al msn, el mio es un disparate y no quiere iniciar seccion, no se que es lo que pasa, creo que es algo de la comp. Si puedo reslver el problema te digo. 


	16. Lagrimas

CAP. 16: Lagrimas  
  
–Ah, y por si te intereso, yo no tengo nada con la garrapata esa con la que me viste, ella me brinco arriba y me beso – después de esto salió del cuarto dando un portazo.  
  
Draco se sentía realmente mal, aunque no debía de sorprenderse, ¿por qué se suponía que ella confiaría en él? Porque tú la quieres ¡ja! Se estaba volviendo un bendito estúpido. Su padre tenia razón en lo que le dijo ' el amor solo sirve para dañar lo más importante que uno tiene: su orgullo'  
  
Encendió la chimenea y luego congelo las llamas con su varita. Se veía extraño el fuego congelado, todavía recordaba cuando Severus se lo enseño.  
  
–Tenemos que hablar, Draco, yo... bueno – le dijo ella bajando las escaleras, con una camisa de el puesta que le quedaba asta las rodillas – yo no quería decir lo que dije, solo estaba molesta por que te vi besándote con esa tipa y no me di cuenta cuando cambiamos de tema.  
  
–La verdad es que no me importa – le dijo fríamente – puedes pensar lo que quieras.  
  
–Sabes que si te importa – dijo, tragando saliva – y yo no debía hablarte así, tu, después de todo, solo me estabas defendiendo.  
  
–¡Vaya! ¡Te diste cuenta! – le dijo de modo sarcástico.  
  
–Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias.  
  
–Puedes ahorrártelas. Y mira a ver si empiezas a cuidarte mas, porque no pienso volverte a defender.  
  
–Tienes que entenderme Draco, me da un poco de miedo que seas tan... bueno... tan...  
  
–¿Tan que, Weasley? – le grito, ella solo retrocedió un poco y no contesto – ¡tan que, maldición! – exclamo exasperado - ¿tan malo? ¿Tan agresivo? ¿Tan inhumano?, ¡Claro! Para ti debe de ser muy fácil venir y juzgarme a mí, porque tu nunca has vivido lo que yo viví, ¡siempre tuviste a tu estúpida familia contigo cuando la necesitabas! ¡Me gustaría ver como serias tú si en toda tu niñez te prohibieran tener él más mínimo sentimiento! ¡oh mejor aun!, ¿Que crees que haría tu querido Potter si su padre estuviera vivo y fuera como el mío?  
  
–Draco yo no quise...  
  
–Es cierto, no quisiste porque ¿qué puedes saber tu? ¡Tu no sabes nada! O dime ¿alguna vez te pegaron tus padres? A mi si ¿y sabes por que?  
  
–No – le dijo nerviosa  
  
–¡Por que se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de ayudar a una niñita que da la casualidad que eras tu, cuando tenias 3 años! ¿Y sabes todo lo que me decía cada vez que tu estúpido Potter me ganaba en el quidditch? ¡Yo solo quería que mi padre me quisiera! ¡Que alguien me quisiera! – Draco se sorprendió cuando Ginny en vez de retroceder como había estado haciendo, se le acerco y lo abrazo.  
  
- –yo te quiero – le susurro Ginny, y el la apretó contra su cuerpo, no sabia cuanto tiempo duro así, pero cuando la soltó vio la camisa mojada donde el tenia la cara, se separo y se toco el rostro: Estaba llorando, estaba llorando. – yo te quiero mucho mas de lo que puedes imaginarte – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Draco la observo, ella lo quería, y él había llorado, había llorado delante de alguien por primera vez en su vida y esta era la segunda vez que lloraba, si sus recuerdos no le fallaban.  
  
- –Draco, discúlpame, tu nunca me habías hablado de tu familia y yo no pense que tu niñez hubiera sido así. - le dijo hablándole muy bajo.  
  
–Discúlpame tu a mi - ¿estaba pidiéndole disculpas? Se paso la mano por el cabello y subió a su cuarto dejando a Ginny en la sala necesitaba estar solo. Ella no lo siguió cosa que el agradeció.  
  
Draco paso toda la noche pensando en lo que le dijo a Ginny y se acordó que su padre quería que el matara a una niña sangre sucia de unos 5 años frente a su madre para que lo aceptaran como un mortifago, el no lo hizo, sino que todo lo contrario se enfrento a su padre y a todos los mortifagos que estaban presente y no dejo que mataran a ninguna de las dos mujeres. Su padre nunca le perdono eso, pero el no se arrepentía de nada. "Mi padre lo que era es un perro que vivía a servicio de Voldemort" penso "y yo no tenia ninguna intencin de convertirme en esclavo de nadie"  
  
Ginny por su parte no dejo de pensar en Draco, su vida debió haber sido un infierno con un padre como el de el. Ella le creyó que el no quería besar a la tipa esa. A la mañana siguiente se levanto, ceno algo y fue a su trabajo. Cuando llego Draco todavía no había llegado. El día paso muy ajetreado tenían mucho trabajo pendiente y Draco no se apareció por ahí en todo el día, el viaje que tenían que realizar para el caribe se había adelantado y habían un sin numero de clientes importante de los que tuvo que hacerse cargo ya que ella, al no estar Draco ahí era su representante, alguno de los cuales le habían confesado que los había 'impactado con su belleza' y tuvo que rechazar invitaciones a salir.  
  
Al final del día una lechuza le llevo su quincena, cosa que la alegro un poco, pero estaba muy cansada. Todo lo que quería era tirarse en una cama y no pararse hasta el otro día.  
  
Penso en Draco ¿donde estaría? Quería verlo, ella nunca imagino que el llorar delante de ella y esto la hacia sentir muy bien, significaba que confiaba en ella. Le entro deseo de ir a su casa a buscarlo.  
  
Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a casa de Draco, cuando llego no había ningún sonido ¿donde estaría?  
  
–¿Draco? – grito.  
  
–Hola – le dijo entrando por la puerta que daba a la calle.  
  
–Hola – le saludo y se acerco para besarlo - ¿donde estabas?  
  
–Caminando – le contesto.  
  
–La reunión que hay en el caribe se adelanto para el miércoles.  
  
Draco no contesto y se sentó en un mueble. Ginny empezó a sentirse incomoda, ¿qué le pasaba?  
  
–¿Que pasa, Draco?  
  
–¿Por que? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.  
  
–Estas, no se, diferente. – le dijo.  
  
–No es nada. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?  
  
–Bien, aunque estoy cansada, el traslador lo van a colocar en punta frágil, estará ahí desde el martes, es decir desde mañana.  
  
–Ok. ¿Ya tienes traje de baño? – le pregunto con cierto aire libidinoso.  
  
–No.  
  
–Entonces mañana vamos a comprártelos.  
  
–¿Comprármelos?  
  
–Si, nos vamos a ir y venimos el lunes en la mañana ¿no te lo había dicho? – le pregunto abriendo los ojos que había cerrado. – solo será un viaje de negocios hasta el jueves. Y quiero verte con un traje diferente todos los días.  
  
Draco observo a Ginny detenidamente, ¿es que cada día se ponía mas bonita? No podía ni imaginarse como había sido capaz de llorar, y menos delante de ella, no pudo dormir nada en la noche entera y cuando se durmió eran las 6 de la mañana así que decidió no ir a trabajar ese día tampoco.  
  
Draco se puso de pie y la abrazo por la cintura, busco su boca y la beso tiernamente, era la única mujer a la que trataba con delicadeza y se percato de que por primera vez en su vida estaba planeando algo serio con una mujer. Una mujer con la que le gustaba hablar, y estar fuera de la cama. Aquello era mucho y totalmente nuevo para él.  
  
El martes se la pasaron haciendo compras de lo que se iban a llevar para el viaje, Draco le compro todo lo que el deseo verle puesto (mas de 7 trajes de baños, y un sin numero de faldas, vestidos, pantalones y lo que no se podia quedar ropa interior) ella se estaba quejando de que el no tenia que estar comprándole nada, que ella se iba a comprar sus cosas. Yo compro lo que me venga en gana y si quiero regalarte todo esto te lo regalo y punto le respondió, ella no contesto pero tampoco pareció molesta, tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando a su carácter. El único problema vino cuando empezó a burlarse de el que lo estaba atendiendo, eso si pareció molestarle, a el solo lo divertio, después de todo, ¿pensaba que el, Draco Malfoy, iba a dejar pasar a un sangre sucia sin ofenderlo? Nunca en la vida.  
  
Se fueron a donde se encontraba el traslador y aparecieron en una isla llamada República Dominicana. Ginny inmediatamente se quito el abrigo y la capa, Draco tambien.  
  
–¡Vaya que calor! – dijo sonriendo.  
  
–¿Nunca habías venido a una isla del caribe?  
  
–No, solo sé que existen por las playas que salen en algunas revistas.  
  
–Vamos – le dijo y la guío a que salieran del pequeño bosque donde estaban.  
  
–¡Es hermoso! – exclamo, admirando el hermoso paisaje  
  
–Se llama playa Diamante. – le dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de felicidad que ella tenia.  
  
–Draco Malfoy – le dijo una voz de hombre a su espalda, inmediatamente recobro su mirada fría y semblante implacable.  
  
–Nick Kempner – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
  
–¿Y quien es la hermosa dama? – pregunto el recién llegado mirando a Ginny detenidamente.  
  
–Es me novia y asistente personal – le contesto Draco rodiandola por la cintura de forma posesiva.  
  
–Virginia Weasley, mucho gusto – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
  
–El gusto es mío – le contesto mirándola a los ojos, para luego mirar a Draco - Tu gusto siempre a sido bastante bueno.  
  
Draco no le respondio, nunca se habian llevado bien y al parecer no iban a llevarse bien tampoco.  
  
#  
  
Ginny miro que Draco miraba a Kempner con una sonrisita que no era de burla si no de malicia, de superioridad, podía ser muy frío cuando quería y era de admirar como cambiaba cuando estaban ellos dos solos.  
  
Ginny se disculpo con ellos y los dejo solo y se acerco a la playa, era bellísima, tenia el agua de un azul cristalino muy bello y la arena era muy fina, estaba rodeada por arboles lo que hacia parecer que estaba en un pedazo de tierra especial, se quito las zapatillas y metió los pies en el agua, estaba a temperatura ambiente, se sentía de maravilla.  
  
–Me alegra que te guste tanto la playa – le dijo la voz de Draco en su espalda. Ella sonrío.  
  
–Hasta ahora, me encanta.  
  
–¿Quién era ese hombre?  
  
–Un estúpido con dinero – Ginny sonrío y patio un poco el agua salpicándolo, Draco no tenia remedio y si lo pensaba bien, ella no quería que lo tuviera.  
  
–¿Así que quieres mojarme? – le pregunto y se quito los zapatos y patio el agua salpicándola a ella.  
  
Empezaron a tirarse agua y quedaron empapados los dos, tirados en la orilla de la playa con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del agua y la mitad fuera de ella, mirando el cielo y agarrados de las manos.  
  
Draco miro a Ginny quien estaba mirando el cielo, ello lo miro a el y le sonrío. Era increíble la forma en que esa mujer lo hacia sentir, con ella podía ser el y no le importaba en los mas mínimo lo que los demás pensaran. Le dio deseos de hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero había riesgo de que los encontraran, así que decido controlarse, por ahora. ¿iba a controlarse? Penso cuando ella le acaricio la mano. No, no iba a controlarse por lo tanto...  
  
%  
  
Ginny vio que Draco se ponía de pie y la rodeaba para levantarla en sus brazos, lo hizo con tanta facilidad, que sintió que ella no pesaba ni una libra, la beso apasionadamente y desapareció con ella apareciendo de nuevo en la puerta de un hotel ¿como pudo hacer eso? Que ella recordara uno no se podía transportar con otra persona, Draco volvió a besarla y ella se inundo de un deseo irresistible, se sintió ansiosa por hacer el amor con el.  
  
No pudieron llegar a la enorme cama que había en una habitación que Draco la había entrado, se quedaron en el piso locos por arrancarse las ropas.  
  
Draco se sorprendía cada vez mas de cómo Ginny hacia que reaccionara, normalmente era muy calmado y metódico, pero en ese instante lo que sentía era un poderoso instinto primitivo de poseerla. Le quito la ropa, rápidamente, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo.  
  
Draco la cargo y la coloco en la cama delicadamente, ella se quedo observando como el se desprendía de sus ropas y se quedo maravillada admirando su MUY notable excitación.  
  
Se pasaron una noche maravillosa y cuando Ginny pregunto cuál era su cuarto Draco le aclaro que no era 'su' era "nuestro" cuarto y que precisamente estaban en él, penso en reclamarle, pero después de todo ya habían hecho el amor y no le desagradaba para nada la idea.  
  
Al día siguiente asistieron a la reunió y todo marchaba muy bien, el jueves todo fue un poco más alborotado ya que tenían que dar los veredictos de los proyectos expuestos. Draco quedo en primer lugar por el proyecto marketing presentado por su empresa, sobre velas especiales y el cuarto lugar con unos diseños para nuevos estilos de escobas.  
  
Se pasaron el fin de semana más emocionante y Draco parecía imaginar que Ginny era una modelo ya que puso una pequeña pasarela mágica en su cuarto para verla en traje de baño.  
  
–¡No pienso subirme ahí! – exclamo, señalando la pasarela – si quieres búscate una modelo...  
  
–¿De verdad quieres que haga eso? – pregunto con una sonrisa.  
  
Después de una pequeña pelea Ginny termino aceptando, y ya para el domingo le encantaba la idea ya que Draco se desesperaba y terminaban haciendo el amor de una forma... que mejor no describo, el único percance ocurrido fue el sábado.  
  
Draco se estaba bañando y ella bajo a explorar un poco sola, se dirigió al área de la piscina, los muggles hacían cosas muy bien y muy bonitas sin magia, se sentó en la orilla y se quedo observando el agua. Draco y ella se la estaban pasando de maravilla, solo que no estaba del todo contenta, después de todo ella y Draco solo eran novios y se comportaban como si fueran esposos. Esto no la hacia sentir del todo bien, pero todas sus dudas se borraban inmediatamente veía a Draco.  
  
–Virginia Weasley, que placer mas gratificante encontrarte – le dijo un joven que reconoció como el amigo de Draco con el que se encontraron el primer día.  
  
–Hola, Kempner – le dijo tendiéndole la mano, el se la beso.  
  
–Estas tan hermosa como siempre – Ginny no sabia si era paranoia pero no le estaba gustando el modo en que la estaba tratando sabiendo que ella era novia de Draco, y dada su experiencia con los hombres no penso que las intenciones del suso dicho fueran nada buenas. – que extraño que Malfoy no este contigo.  
  
–El bajara en un momento – le contesto y volvió a concentrar su atención en la piscina que tenia luces a dentro del agua, esperando que el siguiera su camino, cosa que no hizo. Todo lo contrario, se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado y se quedo observándola.  
  
–Le agradecería que no me mirara tan fijamente – dijo Ginny al ver que el ya había dejado de mirarle la cara para concentrar su atención en su escote.  
  
–Discúlpeme, es que tiene usted una belleza muy atrayente.  
  
Ginny se levanto para entrar al hotel, no tenia intencion de quedarse con el ahí y menos despues que vio que la unica pareja que estaba del otro lado de la piscina se marchaban.  
  
–Creo que voy a buscar a Draco, hasta luego – le dijo empezando a caminar.  
  
–Podría pensar que me esta huyendo, Virginia – le dijo alcanzándola, ¿como se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre?  
  
–Prefiero que me diga Weasley, Kempner – le dijo de manera cortante.  
  
–Vaya con ese tono te pareciste mas a una Slytherin – le contesto ¿como sabia ella que no era de Slytherin? – yo tambien estuve en Hogwarts pero cuando entraste, estaba ya en 6 curso lo que me parecio una verdadera pena, Virginia.  
  
–Ya te dije que...  
  
–¿Por que no quieres que te llame por tu nombre, preciosa?  
  
A Ginny la actitud de ese hombre le pareció muy insoportable así que siguió caminando más rápido.  
  
Espera – le dijo y la sujeto del brazo, ella le pego una cachetada y empezó a caminar mas rápido ¿seria que los hombres así la perseguían? ¿o quizás tenia un imán para atraer pervertidos? Cuando iba entrando por la puerta de el hotel sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y la pegaba a el. Le entro un escalofrío ¿cómo hacia eso delante de tanta gente? Le piso un pie fuerte y cuando la soltó, se voltio tirándole un Expillermus que le dio justo en el pecho: A Draco.  
  
Reviewer  
  
DracGin: bueno pues aquí esta el otro cap. Para que no te mueras! ¿no sabes que te va a pasar si se enfadan de nuevo? Oh dios! A mi me encantan las peleas, son lo mas interesante de los fics! Jejeje.  
  
Luciana: me alegra que te gustara, y que reconocieras que juzgaste a Draco. Jejeje espero que te guste este cap tambien. Bye!  
  
cami ; aquí ahí mas!  
  
MokY ; no estoy segura si voy a terminar pronto pero creo que ya no le falta mucho.  
  
Cristhie ; ¡no pongo a harry como un ser despreciable!! ¿por que lo dices? Lo que pasa es que si son los pensamientos de Draco, entenderas que no puedo ponerlo muy muy ya que es Draco y el no lo soporta  
  
Bueno y respecto a los de Ginny, entenderas que es su familia y ella quiere a Draco, entonces por logica quiere que ellos al menos se toleren. Tu rr no llego completo y no se que mas escribiste. Y respecto al nombre de Ginny, no se como es que ella se llama en mi pais Ginny es disminutivo de Virginia, pero yo solo lo puse porque en otros fics lo vi así. Bye! Espero me sigas dejando rr!  
  
abin ; hola! Que pena, bueno publique este hoy y es mas que probable que publique el otro antes del viernes. Me gustaria que me dieras tu e-mail para decirte algo. bye  
  
ArwenWood ; ¿de verdad? Que bueno que te parezca así (a mi tambien). Y voy a intentar seguir actualizando rapido (la verdad es que lo hago por que nunca me gusto que me dejaran esperando mucho cuando leo un fics y menos que lo dejaran sin terminar.)  
  
jany ; hola! Si! Llegue a los 212 estoy muy feliz!  
  
Lily E.of Potter : estudia mucho! Y si, no le falta mucho, aunque tengo algo por ahí... es posible que se alargue pero no se que tanto.  
  
Angy: ¡pero que imaginacion tienes! ¿una criatura fantastica y temible? Bueno, lo de Daniel si va, lo de la criatura no creo. Gracias por tu rr! Espero me sigas dejando!! jejeje  
  
ariana potter : de nada, y que bueno que te guste la personalidad que le pongo! Espero que leas el fics que voy a publicar despues que acabe este!  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter: ay, no la maltrates, es que son tan diferentes ellos y es por eso que ella no lo entiende del todo. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero tus rr!  
  
Impossibles: jajajaja, pobre Gin jejeje le pasa cada cosa! (¿sera que yo tengo la culpa? jijiji)  
  
Fabisa; así mismo, exploto Draco, pero imaginate, cualquira hubiera pensado lo mismo ¿no?  
  
Lil Sonis; hola! Que bueno que te gustara, y si hay están las dos partes! Espero que te guste!  
  
Azazel-Black: si, le tendre quedar un receso jejeje, pobre Ginny es tan mala su suerte!, (que mala soy ;...;) Bueno, espero que te guste este cap. Tambien!  
  
LadyVega; ¿yo tengo la culpa? Espero que no te pase nada no vaya a ser cosa que tu familia ome represalias!! Jejeje espero que te guste este cap. (que bueno que te gusten mis finales!! ¿te gusto este tambien?)  
  
ImmatureTeen: ya mi hermana actualizo, (bastante trabajo que me costo, no sabes todos los almohadasos que tube que darle, para sacar su 'inspiración' que parece estaba en huelga!) espero te guste este cap. Y no te preocupes, ya sali de los examenes de medio termino (aunque en una semana bienen los de segundo ½ termino, pero bueno...) 


	17. ¿Me amas?

CAP. 17: ¿Me amas?  
  
-cuando la soltó, se voltio tirándole un Expillermus que le dio justo en el pecho: A Draco.  
  
Ginny se tapo la boca con las manos al ver que Draco salió volando y callo muy cerca de la piscina, se acerco a ella hecho una furia.  
  
-¿Que se supone que significa eso que acabas de hacer? – le pregunto arrastrando las palabras, al parecer estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por controlarse.  
  
-Yo... discúlpame, pense que era Kempner y...  
  
-¿Kempner? ¿Por que demonios se supone que Kempner o cualquier otro hombre, aparte de mí, tenga que abrazarte?  
  
-Es que yo estaba ahí mirándola piscina y pensando en lo que los muggles hacían para que esas luces no se apagaran en el agua sin magia y...  
  
-¿Puedes ir al grano de una buena vez?  
  
-Es que estaba hablando con el y...  
  
-¿Te estaba molestando? – pregunto, Ginny pudo ver un brillo sádico en sus ojos.  
  
-No es nada, solo... ¡Draco! – grito al ver que Draco la dejaba sola y caminaba para donde estaba un divertido Kemper observando el espectáculo.  
  
Camino rápido para alcanzarlo pero cuando vio que no iba a lograrlo uso un hechizo y le paralizo un pie.  
  
-Draco, vámonos – le dijo cuando lo alcanzo  
  
-¿Te puso una mano encima?  
  
-No  
  
-Mejor – dijo cuando se quito el hechizo que Ginny le puso en el pie – voy a ir a aclararle unos cuantos puntos  
  
-No.  
  
-¿no?  
  
-no vayas, tenemos que hablar – Draco asintió y caminaron a dentro del hotel.  
  
-Eres muy celoso y demasiado agresivo  
  
-No me importa.  
  
-Pero a mi sí.  
  
-¿A ti sí?  
  
-Si, yo no quiero que siempre que un hombre intente enamorarme tu le vueles arriba  
  
-¿No? ¿Es decir que quieres que te enamoren?  
  
-No es eso, pero a menos que la situación se salga de mi control, no quiero que te metas.  
  
-Lo voy a intentar, pero no te prometo nada. – Ginny sonrío y vio que el sonreía tambien, aunque inmediatamente se puso con su apariencia natural.  
  
Volvieron de la isla bien bronceados lo que hacia que Draco se viera mucho mas atractivo de lo que ya era, la piel bronceada contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos... esos ojos que la volvían loca, paso un mes y todo entre ellos iba bien a excepción de que Ginny se sentía un poco insegura, eran perfectamente compatibles pero... no estaba todo como ella quería, hacían el amor (cada vez que tenían oportunidad, oficina, baños públicos etc. Draco era muy ardiente y a ella le encantaba), y se podría decir que estaba casi segura de que el la quería, pero no la amaba, no le había dicho ni siquiera que la quería pero eso por lo menos se le notaba un poco, lo unció que salía de sus labios eran palabras como 'te deseo' y similares. Cada día ella se iba alejando mas, deseaba desesperadamente que él le expresara lo que sentía, ella ya lo había hecho, pero el no le decía ni siquiera 'yo tambien' solo la besaba, tal vez, para que no hablaran.  
  
-¿En que piensas, pequeña? – le pregunto Draco enredando las manos en sus cabellos.  
  
-En nada, creo que me voy a mi apartamento, es muy tarde – le dijo parándose  
  
-No sé que es lo que tengo que hacer para que vengas a vivir aquí. Eres mi mujer y no entiendo por que no quieres dejar ese partamentico. ¿Será que tengo que ir y destruirlo para que no te quede otra opción?  
  
-No bromees.  
  
-¿Y quien dijo que estoy bromeando? Ya estoy harto de dejar que te vayas. – le dijo agarrándole el brazo y luego besándola, Ginny se despego y se metió en la chimenea, pensando.  
  
Lo único que el tenia que hacer era decirle que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella, pero ella ya estaba pensando que eso nunca sucedería, aunque Alicia le dijera mil veces que el la quería que solo tenia que darle tiempo porque era muy terco.  
  
Cuando llego a su casa y cuando iba entrando a su habitación y sintió un pequeño mareo, se acerco a la cama, justo a tiempo por que al llegar a esta se desmayo.  
  
Cuando recobro el conocimiento ya era muy tarde así que se durmió, estaba cansada. Al otro día se levanto temprano, el desmayo del otro día la preocupaba mucho ¿no estaría...? No claro que no, Draco había usado hechizos de protección. Pero ¿y sí la vez que...? No. Tenia que dejar de pensar disparates.  
  
Llego al trabajo todavía pensando en la probabilidad de estar embarazada, ¿qué diría su familia si ella saliera embarazada? De seguro se desmayaban todos. Sonrío al pensar en su familia, eran muy sobre protectores con ella, pero gracias a Dios ya no estaban pelados, su padre le había vuelto a hablar después de que Bill tuvo una charla con él, Ron por su parte intentaba no pelearle, lo cual era un avance muy grande. La habían invitado para que fuera a comer con Draco el domingo "queremos hablar con él ya que no queda otro remedio mas que aceptar que son novios" le habían dicho sus padres. Ella no le había dicho nada todavía a Draco, aunque estaba segura que no iba a querer ir, tendría que ver como lo convencía.  
  
Miro la fecha para ver cuando era que le tenia que llegar la menstruación y se quedo fría al ver que debió haberle llegado 4 días antes.  
  
-No seas paranoica – se dijo a si misma – no es la primera vez que te pasa.  
  
-¿Que no es la primera vez que te pasa? – le pregunto Draco que estaba frente de su escritorio.  
  
-Nada. Solo pensaba en voz alta.  
  
-Vaya, no sabia que las personas pudieran pensar en voz alta – dijo en tono burlón – tengo que salir, si vine McElroy le dices que me espere, no tardare mucho – continuo y la beso.  
  
Ginny miro como Draco se marchaba ¿cómo tomaría él su embarazo? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que la dejaría por eso.  
  
-vaya que eres astuta – le dijo Alaya Brief – ahora el jefe tambien te besa delante de todos – Ginny la miro mal, pero era cierto, esa era la primera vez que la besaba delante de los empleados – la verdad es que no creí lo que decía en el diario de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se hayan 'batido en duelo para ver quien ganaba el corazón de Virginia Weasley', debes de ser muy buena en la cama para amarrar a dos hombres como esos.  
  
-Brief, le voy a advertir que se cuide su boca antes de que me saque de mis casillas – le dijo con tono helado.  
  
-No quería ofenderla, Weasley – exclamo y siguió haciendo su trabajo.  
  
Ginny la miro mal, esa mujer era insoportable y no respondía de ella si un día le mandaba un hechizo. Penso en el diario, en esos días estaba tan preocupada que no penso en leerlo, aunque Alicia le dijo que por ahí fue que se entero, pero Alicia le pregunto que porque estaba ahí ¿habría pensado que estaría con Harry? Seguro que sí.  
  
El día de trabajo paso lento para Ginny, no podía dejar de pensar que podía estar embarazada. Decidió que tenia que salir de la duda ese mismo día.  
  
–vámonos – le dijo Draco 20 minutos antes de la hora de salida.  
  
–No puedo, tengo que ir a casa de Hermione – le contesto.  
  
–Ve otro día – le dijo en tono autoritario.  
  
–No. Quiero ir hoy, así que nos veremos mañana, Draco – Ginny vio como Draco la miraba fríamente, hacia mucho que no la miraba así, ¿y si quería decirle que ya no quería seguir con ella?  
  
Ginny vio que Draco movía los labios diciendo algo que no entendió, se dio media vuelta y se fue, se le notaba bastante molesto.  
  
Ginny espero a su hora de salida y se fue a la casa de Hermione.  
  
-¡Hola Ginny! – le dijo Hermi cuando llego a su casa.  
  
-Hola ¿y mi sobrino?  
  
-Esta en el cuarto durmiendo, esta un poco agripado – le dijo con voz preocupada.  
  
-Oh, ¿ya le estas dando la poción?  
  
-Si, investigue muchas diferentes y las tengo preparadas todas por si se da el caso que tenga que utilizarla. ¿Y eso?  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Tu, por aquí, me tenias tan abandonada – le dijo en tono de reproche.  
  
-Es que... bueno – dijo armándose de valor – creo que estoy embarazada.  
  
-¿Que? Estas bromeando – le dijo con cara pálida. Ginny se sonrojo.  
  
-No – dijo en tono tan bajo que casi no se escucho.  
  
-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mi esposo se va a morir! – dijo levantándose del mueble donde estaba - ¿cómo es que no te cuidaste? ¿Te das cuenta que nos estas convirtiendo en familia de un Malfoy? – le decía con mirada de reproche.  
  
-Si hubiese querido que me peleen se lo hubiera dicho a Ron, Hermione – le dijo Ginny algo dolida, después de todo el posible futuro bebe tambien era de ella.  
  
-Lo siento, es que me pillaste desprevenida, ¿te hiciste pruebas?  
  
-No, todavía no.  
  
-Entonces tenemos que hacerlas cuanto antes, para salir de dudas ¿le dijiste a Malfoy tus sospechas?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Quiero hacerlo cuando este segura, además no se como se lo va a tomar.  
  
-¿Es que crees que te deje sola en esto? – dijo mirándola un poco sorprendida, aunque luego su rostro cambio al de que era algo natural asintió con la cabeza y agrego – bueno es Malfoy, no me sorprendería.  
  
-No creo que me deje sola, pero no estoy segura.  
  
-Vamos a buscar dinero muggle, es mucho más rápido con una prueba de embarazo de esas que el hechizo que sirve para saberlo con magia, además de que es mucho más discreto.  
  
Se dirigieron al mundo muggle y entraron a una farmacia, Hermione si ocupo de todo mientras la cabeza de Ginny no dejaba de darle vueltas.  
  
La prueba dio positiva, estaba embarazada, se tuvo que sentar un rato, antes de irse a su casa, Hermione le dijo algo que no escucho y siguió hablando ella estaba ida, no sabia nada de lo que le estaba hablando, se metió en la chimenea y llego a su casa. Se dirigió a su cuarto rígida como un robot: estaba embarazada.  
  
No se molesto en bañarse ni cepillarse ni nada, se metió en su cama y se arropo de pies a cabeza y empezó a llorar.  
  
-No llores, no soporto que llores – le dijo Draco topándole la cabeza que se encontraba cubierta por la sabana, casi se le sale el corazón del susto.  
  
-¿Que haces aquí? – le pregunto sin sacar la cabeza, se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente.  
  
-¿No puedo venir a visitarte? – le pregunto quitándole la sabana. Ella asintió -¿por qué lloras?  
  
-Cosas de mujeres – le dijo esperando que se creyera eso.  
  
-Entonces, no me quieres decir – afirmo.  
  
-No es nada, de verdad.  
  
-¿Y desde cuando se llora por nada? Y no me vengas con eso de que es cosa de mujeres, porque no niego que ustedes son chillonas, pero siempre lloran por algo, aunque sea por felicidad.  
  
-Quiero estar sola, Draco – le dijo.  
  
-Como quieras – Draco se paro y se fue cerrando la puerta del cuarto de una manera un poco brusca pero sin llegar a ser un portazo.  
  
Ginny penso que tal vez debería haberle dicho, pero ya era muy tarde para eso, hablaría con él al día siguiente.  
  
Draco estaba muy confundido, Ginny se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña y se estaba alejando de el y el no podía soportarlo ¿que le pasaba? Le venían mil ideas distintas a su cabeza cada una mas estúpida que la anterior, no estaba entendiendo nada, pero iba a averiguarlo porque no aguantaba mas. Él amaba a esa mujer y no iba a permitirse perderla ' ¿por que no le dices que la amas? Le dijo esa estúpida voz en la cabeza, no podía decirlo, le faltaba valor, además, una cosa era reconocerlo él y otra muy distinta era decirlo. Sentir ese tipo de sentimientos era una muestra de debilidad.  
  
Al día siguiente la noto muy extraña ¿se debería ese comportamiento a otro hombre? No. No lo creía. La conocía demasiado bien, eso no era. ¿Entonces que diablo era? ¿por que dianches estaba llorando la noche anterior? Tantos pensamientos le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo no hablaron y se quedaron en un silencio bastante desagradable.  
  
-¿hoy piensas venir a mi casa o te vas con la sangre sucia? – le pregunto sin pensar, su comportamiento definitivamente no mejoraba las cosas.  
  
-Voy a tu casa, tenemos que hablar – Draco la observo, no le gustaba para nada eso de tenemos que hablar, después de esas palabras nunca se decía nada bueno.  
  
Al llegar a su casa espero que ella empezara pero no lo hizo, estaba visiblemente nerviosa ¿y si ya no lo quería? ¡Oh por Dios no había pensado en esa opción!  
  
-Siéntate, Ginny – le dijo sentándose el tambien, ya iba a tener que decirle por que no aguantaba mas - ¿de qué querías hablarme?  
  
-¿Me amas Draco? – '¡claro que te amo!' penso pero no dijo nada, esa pregunta lo sorprendió ¿a qué venia eso? 'Deberías decirle que la amas antes de que sea demasiado tarde' le dijo la molesta voz en su cabeza. Pero no podía, las palabras no le salían de los labios. ¿Por que se le hacia tan difícil expresar sus sentimientos? 'Tal vez por que nunca lo has hecho' le volvió a decir la voz esa.  
  
-Ya me lo imaginaba, adiós – le dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, poniéndose de pies y se metió en la chimenea  
  
Él, por su parte se quedo ahí, como un completo idiota.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HELLO!! Jejeje bueno como ven ya no le falta mucho al fics, pero no todo se va a arrglar, todavia ellos tienen un problemita pendiente que ya aparecera.  
  
Espero que no haber tardado mucho! Pero ya aquí esta el otro cap! ESPERO SUS RR!  
  
Reviewer  
  
Lil Sonis: Que bueno que te encantara y total mente de acuerdo es un estupido jejeje  
  
Cami: seguro que las ganas fue por Draco ¿o me equivoco?  
  
DracGin ; bueno lo voy a poner hoy el cap. Para que no me hagas Huelga jejeje, ¿así que eres un demonio en el patio? Vaya no conocia esa fase tuya, a mi me encantan las peleas!  
  
Abin: te voy a mandar un e-mail mañana a ver si te adelento algo, pero no le digas a nadie e? Es solo por ser un caso extremo como el tuyo!  
  
Synn : si puede ser fiel! Por lo menos en mi fics jejeje ¿segura que el amigo era solo amigo? Jijiji no es por nada solo son pensamientos de personas mal pensadas (como yo). Bueno espero tu rr.  
  
Por cierto, con respecto a mi otra pequeña historia (inspirada por un relato de violacion [de los cuales leo mucho]) voy a continuarla aunque, nose si sera gracioso, pero no voy a permitir que el la viole (en todo el sentido de la palabra).  
  
LadyVega : hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, a ver que te parece este, por cierto mi otra historia 'a la fuerza' he decidido continuarla.  
  
Luciana : a mi tambien me encanta!  
  
Angy : vaya que te gustan las cosas oscuras y misteriosas, no te desesperes que eso viene, aunque seran los ultimos cap. (que gracias a ti voy a agregar)  
  
Susy : jejeje, bueno aunque no es bueno que te comas la uñas me alegra mucho que te guste!  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter: jejeje no no le pegues fue un error! Mi personaje favorito son Draco y Severus!  
  
Jany: de mi vida? Nada, pura clases! Y respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste en mi otra historia, creo que no es tu imaginacion, es que me parece un tema muy interesante, claro que en la otra historia (que decidi continuar) la violación no va a se tan mala como en esta (ya que no va a ser violacion en si, ademas ella va a enamorarse de el antes de que pase jijiji). Chao, espero tu rr!  
  
Fabisa: me alegra que consideres que cada cap. Mejor! Respecto a mi otro fics 'a la fuerza' lo voy a continuar! Espero que lo sigas leyendo! Seguro que actualizo esta semana!  
  
ariana potter : no, el no lo vio ya que cuando el llego ya Ginny iba caminando para adentro del hotel, el corrio un poco y la alcanzo, pero no vio nada. Jejeje espero tu rr de este cap!  
  
Impossibles: si que suerte que tiene!  
  
Malfoy´s red-haired lover : oye en otro rr que me has mandado me hablaste tambien de tu historia ¿por que es que duran tanto para crear tu cuenta, si quieres yo te la cre y luego tu le cambias la contraseña. Respecto a la rapidez en subir los cap. Yo publico por lo general 2 o 3 veces a la semana y cuidado si mas, así que creo que esta bien. buen bye!  
  
CoNnY-B : jejeje, que bueno que te parecieran excelentes los cap. A mi me gusto tu fics!  
  
Bye! 


	18. Orgullo o Amor

CAP. 18: Orgullo o Amor: tu decides.  
  
-¿Me amas Draco? – '¡claro que te amo!' pensó pero no dijo nada, esa pregunta lo sorprendió ¿a qué venia eso? 'Deberías decirle que la amas antes de que sea demasiado tarde' le dijo la molesta voz en su cabeza. Pero no podía, las palabras no le salían de los labios. ¿Por que se le hacia tan difícil expresar sus sentimientos? 'Tal vez por que nunca lo has hecho' le volvió a decir la voz esa.  
  
-Ya me lo imaginaba, adiós – le dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, poniéndose de pies y se metió en la chimenea  
  
Él, por su parte se quedo ahí, como un completo idiota.  
  
Cuándo reacciono ya había pasado media hora, se maldijo mil veces por ser tan orgulloso ¿en que diablos estaba pensando? Empezó a pensar que era lo que tenia que hacer, pero tenia que hacerlo rápido.  
  
Tal vez debería mandarle una carta, no claro que no ¡por supuesto qué no! ¿El mandado cartas de amor? Eso era demasiado, mejor se lo decía en persona. Tenia que. No podía perderla por su estúpido orgullo. ¿Entonces por que diablos no solo iba y se lo decía? 'porque te importa demasiado tu ¨estúpido¨ orgullo'  
  
Ginny llego a su casa ciega por las lagrimas ¿cómo pudo pensar que él la quería? De haberla querido se lo hubiese dicho o por lo menos no la dejaba ir así como así. No tenia ánimos de decirle que estaba embarazada de el ¿para que?  
  
Pensó en como iba a hacer para dejar el trabajo, se lo iba a pedir, aunque conociéndolo dudaba que acepte, pero intentar no cuesta nada.  
  
Ginny vio que una lechuza entraba por una ventana y se acercaba a ella, era muy linda, de color plateado con amarillo. Tomo la carta y la leyó, era Alicia, que decía que quería hablar con ella.  
  
Ginny lo pensó un momento y le mando una carta diciéndole que podía venir ahora a su apartamento, le vendría bien hablar con alguien. Menos de 10 minutos después ya estaba ahí.  
  
-¡hola, Ginny! – la saludo con la misma alegría de siempre.  
  
-hola, siéntate por favor ¿quieres algo de beber? – le pregunto sin mucho ánimos.  
  
-¿pasa algo? – le dijo tomándole la mano – has estado llorando ¿es Draco?  
  
Si – le contesto sin poder evitar que se le escapara una lagrima y se le quebrara la voz.  
  
Alicia la abrazo.  
  
Cuéntame que hizo ese cabezota – le dijo acariciándole la espalda.  
  
-Estoy embarazada  
  
-¿Qué? – le dijo, la alejo un poco para mirarle la cara - ¡pero si eso es algo muy bueno! ¿puedes imaginar lo lindo que será cuando te diga mami? – le dijo con una sonrisa – no tienes que llorar por eso, al contrario, deberías estar feliz de ser madre ¡traerás una nueva vida! – le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas  
  
-si, pero el padre no me quiere y ya estoy segura de eso  
  
-¿Cómo que estas segura? Draco te ha demostrado mil veces que te quiere, Ginny, ¡es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti! Y se le nota a un kilómetro, aunque trate de ocultarlo.  
  
-Yo le pregunte y no me contesto nada, se quedo ¡mirándome y no dijo nada! No dijo nada porque no quería decirme en mi cara que no me quería y que solo me estaba usando para no estar solo!  
  
-Creo que tienes una imaginación muy pesimista, Ginny ¿no pensaste que podía ser, no sé, porque no se esperaba la pregunta?  
  
-¿Entonces por que no me dijo que no estaba seguro? ¿o por lo menos me hubiera agarrado o ...? No se ¡cualquier cosa! Pero el se quedo ahí, sin saber que decir. – decía en voz alta.  
  
-Tal vez no supo como expresarse, yo estoy segura que el te quiere.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?  
  
-Porque se le nota Ginny, no todo se dice con palabras, ¿es que no ves como es contigo? ¿no te das cuenta de cómo cambia contigo? Además, te a pedido que te vayas a vivir con el mas de mil veces y tu eres que rechazas la oferta.  
  
-¡Es que yo quiero casarme! ¡no quiero vivir con el así!  
  
-¿Y cual es la diferencia de casarse? ¡El matrimonio es solo un papel!  
  
-Pero así yo me siento más segura, además, ¿qué pasaría si se cansa de mí y me saca de su casa?  
  
-¿Cuál seria la diferencia si estuvieran casados? Si él 'se cansa de ti' como tu dices, cosa que dudo, solo tendría que divorciarse.  
  
-¡Pero le daría mas trabajo!  
  
-Ginny, Draco es una persona muy importante y con muchas relaciones, eso no le daría ningún trabajo, te lo aseguro.  
  
-¡Pues entonces me quiero casar por la iglesia!  
  
-¡Pero que necia estas! Yo creo que el embarazo te esta afectando. Si se casan por la iglesia el te puede dejar, lo único que no puede volverse a casar, cosa que no creo le importe mucho  
  
Ginny no dijo nada, tal vez Alicia tenia un poco de razón, pero ella no quería que las cosas fueran así, ella quería casarse con un vestido grande y blanco y muy bonito.  
  
-pero yo quiero casarme, Alicia, siempre soñé con una boda bien bonita, y me hubiese gustado hacer mi sueño realidad.  
  
-lo se, todas queremos casarnos, pero eso no es algo que no puedas hacer, solo tenemos que hacer entender a Draco que tiene que decirte lo que siente por ti y casarse contigo.  
  
-¿y como voy a hacer eso?  
  
-tal vez si... ¿le dijiste que estas esperando un hijo suyo?  
  
-No pienso usar a mi hijo para que el se case conmigo  
  
-bueno, entonces, tenemos que usar una medida de emergencia, no le hables, no vayas al trabajo y lo principal, te vienes a mi casa ahora mismo  
  
-¿qué? – le dijo mirándola sorprendida - ¿como que me voy para tu casa?  
  
-Tienes que escondértele y yo me encargare del resto.  
  
-¿que se supone que vas a hacer? Además él me puede encontrar, no estoy segura como lo hace pero ya me a encontrado con una lechuza que tiene.  
  
-eso lo resolvemos con un hechizo, tu no te preocupes por nada – le dijo sonriendo, a Ginny no le inspiraba mucha confianza lo que Alicia pudiera hacer, pero acepto, después de todo ¿qué podía perder?  
  
ª  
  
Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y Draco no conseguía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, simplemente no podía, tal vez al día siguiente arreglarían algunas cosas.  
  
Draco llego a su despacho y no la vio, espero y espero a que llegara, pero nunca llego ¿dónde se había metido? Penso mil veces dejar el trabajo y salir a buscarla, pero como pasa siempre que uno necesita salir temprano, no pudo, tuvo mas reuniones importantes que nunca, el mundo se convino contra él.  
  
A las 6 de la tarde se dirigió a la salida, se metió en la chimenea como desesperado y se fue para la casa de ella: no estaba. Le dio una patada al mueble que solo consiguió que le doliera el pie. Cuando miro la mesa había una nota, la tomo.  
  
{Ginny, te estaré esperando, ya sabes quien, ya sabes donde} ¿qué demonios significaba esa mierda? ¿Quien demonios era ya sabes quien? Draco sintió que la ira le subía hasta la cabeza: era otro hombre. Eso era muy seguro, el iba a encontrarla y ella iba a tener que aclararle que significaba eso.  
  
-¿que haces aquí, Draco? –le pregunto Alicia con una GRAN sonrisa.  
  
-¿¿¿Qué demonios te importa??? – le grito, después de todo con alguien tenia que pagar – tu de seguro sabes quien dejo esa estúpida nota, así que dime rápido antes de que pierda la paciencia – la sonrisa de Alicia se puso mas grande.  
  
-¿Por que te pones así, si tu no la amas?  
  
Draco sintió un deseo muy grande de ahorcarla hasta sacarle la verdad, pero intento controlarse.  
  
-a ti no te incumbe lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir. Dime de una buena vez donde esta Ginny y no saldrás mal herida.  
  
-¿me vas matar, Draco? Lamento decirte que no soy ninguna tontica que puedas venir a torturar, soy mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas – Draco levanto una ceja y rio burlonamente ¿acaso pensaba que podía ganarle? - y Ginny, bueno ya no va a vivir aquí porque esta segura de que tu no la quieres y quiere rehacer su vida – continuo  
  
-¿que significa eso de 'rehacer su vida'? – le dijo cercándosele, ella no se alejo como el imagino sino que rió a carcajadas, Draco la iba a agarrar por ese cocotico (NA: cuello chiquito o delgado = cocotico = a cuello de gallina) y la iba a levantar hasta que se explique claramente, pero cuando le acerco la mano recibió un corrientazo que hizo que se apartara ¿que diablos fue eso? – ¿que diablos fue eso?  
  
-una muestra de magia antigua con un toque personal. – le dijo dejando de reírse – y no te molestes en hacerme un hechizo, ya estoy vacunada contra eso.  
  
¿Vacunada? ¿que se supone que significaba eso? Prefirió no averiguarlo, no vaya hacer cosa.  
  
-bueno, Draco para que no digas que te guardo rencor por querer pegarme, te voy a decir algo, Ginny dice que tu no la amas y ella no piensa estar con un hombre que no sea capaz de decirle que la ama – le dijo seria mirandolo a los ojos - porque yo se que tu la amas te voy a dar un consejo – continuo.  
  
-¿que tu sabes que? Tu no sabes nada y ahórrate tus estúpidos consejos – le dijo exasperado ¿quien se creía que era esa mujer?  
  
-No intentes negarlo, Draco, yo lo se, se te nota mucho – Draco estaba que no aguantaba, pero después de todo era verdad 'y eso es justo lo que te molesta' le dijo la estúpida voz de su conciencia – mira si no quieres perder a Ginny – Draco la miro – mas te vale que decidas rápido a quien prefieres  
  
-¿Cómo que a quien prefiero? – le pregunto, esa mujer era demasiado complicada para su gusto.  
  
-Si, a quien prefieres, a Ginny o a tu orgullo. – Ella se metió en la chimenea y se fue ¿se fue? ¡Demonios! Todavía no le había dicho donde estaba Ginny, ¡tampoco de quien era la nota!  
  
Draco decidió ir a buscar a su lechuza y averiguar donde estaba, ¡oh, sorpresa! Su lechuza no se iba a buscar a Ginny y el se estaba desesperando mas de lo que ya estaba. Penso en zarandear la lechuza, pero no lo hizo, ella no tenia la culpa, seguro que Ginny se hizo un hechizo.  
  
Paso mas de una semana y el no tenia noticias de Ginny, incluso fue a la casa de ella, claro que bien escondido para que no lo notaran, pero no la vio ahí ¿donde se había metido?, cuando buscaba a Alicia, esta lo único que hacia era preguntarle si ya se decidió a lo que el no contestaba y se largaba de ahí ¿por qué tenia que ser tan insoportable esa Alicia? Aunque después de todo ella siempre fue así, totalmente inaguantable, ¡incluso no quiso acostarse con él hasta que la dejara 'expresarse'! lo que nunca sucedió porque el no tenia paciencia y terminaba mandándola a callar. Además, no acostumbraba a insistir mucho, tenia muchas mujeres con las que satisfacer sus necesidades.  
  
Draco se quedo pensando en todas las mujeres con las que había estado, el siempre estaba conquistando a toda mujer que consideraba digna, todas cayeron, acepción de Alicia que era un verdadero quicio, pero como lo tenia harto no le dio importancia, nunca valoro a las mujeres con las que estuvo, hasta que vino la Weasley a romper todas las reglas de su muy organizado mundo.  
  
Con ella él supo lo que de verdad era hacer el amor, lo que era tener sentimientos, '¿vas a permitirte perderla solo por tu orgullo?' Le dijo la voz esa que se estaba volviendo mas insoportable que nunca. Miro su casa, era grande, el era una persona importante, pero no la tenia a ella, hubiese dado todo lo que tenia por ella 'entonces da tambien tu orgullo, ve y pídele matrimonio y dile que la amas como nunca imaginaste amar a nadie, díselo'  
  
- Hola Draco – le dijo la voz de Snape, el levanto la cabeza y lo vio en la chimenea.  
  
-Hola, Severus.  
  
-Me ha dicho Alicia que estas enamorado de la Srta. Weasley y tu orgullo no te deja decírselo.  
  
-Alicia es una metida, yo nunca he dicho que estoy enamorado, que estupidez.  
  
-No es ninguna estupidez.  
  
-¡ja! Eso es una simple muestra de debilidad de los estúpidos...  
  
-¿Me esta llamando estupido? – Draco se quedo paralizado ¿Snape estaba... enamorado? No podía creerlo.  
  
-¿Usted tambien... usted esta...? ¿De quien?  
  
-Confórmese con lo que le he dicho  
  
-¿no será de Alicia? – le pregunto al recordar su manera peculiar de llevarse.  
  
-¡no! – grito espantado – Ni loco... - Hizo una pausa para recobrar la compostura y luego continuo – Alicia es como mi hija, es otra persona que luego le presentare.  
  
-Nunca imagine que usted estuviera enamorado.  
  
-Tengo sentimientos, Draco – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – solo le voy a decir algo que me dijeron a mi y grábeselo bien: muchas veces es mejor perder el orgullo por la persona que ama, que la persona que ama por orgullo.  
  
Severus desapareció de la chimenea antes de que Draco reaccionara.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Nota de la Autora: HOLA!!! Jejejejeje estoy feliz! Me arreglaron la comp. Y no se me borro mi historia (lamentablemente mi hermana sara meliss no salio bien parada y se le borro todo). Espero que les guste este cap. El próximo llegara rápido (desde que me lleguen unos cuantos rr!)  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron rr! Me hacen tannn feliz! Espero sus comentarios de este cap. Bye!  
  
Bueno, los rr los contestare luego ya que ahora no puedo (tengo que juntarme con mis amigos de la uni a las 10 y media y ya son 10: 17) bueno! Hasta la próxima!  
  
Por cierto me arreglaron mi msn (que estaba dañado).... ¡Que felicidad! 


	19. ¿Daniel?

CAP. 19: ¿Daniel?  
  
Tengo sentimientos, Draco – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – solo le voy a decir algo que me dijeron a mi y grábeselo bien: muchas veces es mejor perder el orgullo por la persona que ama, que la persona que ama por orgullo.  
  
Severus desapareció de la chimenea antes de que Draco reaccionara, si Severus podía reconocer sus sentimientos ¿por qué el no? 'porque te has vuelto igual a tu padre' ¡no! el no quería ser igual a su padre...  
  
Ginny se estaba desesperando, no creía que Draco fuera a buscarla pero Alicia insistía en que sí. Ella quería creerle, pero aveces se le iban las esperanzas. Su madre se puso histeria cuando le dijo que no podría ir, Ginny le dijo que le diría si podría ir el domingo siguiente, todavía no era capaz de decirle nada de lo que pasaba con Draco. Seguro que Draco nunca iba a decirle lo que ella quería. Y ella ya estaba deseperada por abrazarlo, cada vez que iba luchaba con ella para no salir y decirle que ahí estaba.  
  
-¡te puedo asegurar que viene hoy y te lo dice! – grito alegremente Alicia entrando en el que ahora era su cuarto.  
  
-si tu lo dices...  
  
-¡Alicia Tsubame! – Oyeron que gritaba un impaciente Draco.  
  
Alicia salió dando brinquitos de alegría, Ginny penso que su amiga estaba algo loca. Le dio una curiosidad increíble y salió del cuarto colocándose en la escalera, para escuchar mejor, casi no oía nada así que bajo un escalón.  
  
Draco estaba ansioso por ver a Ginny, le tenia que decir que la amaba o se volvería loco, ya que su estúpida conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo.  
  
–Me estas viniendo a visitar mucho últimamente – le dijo la tonta esa, con una sonrisa.  
  
Quiero hablar con Ginny  
  
¿Ya te decidiste? – le pregunto poniéndose seria  
  
Sí. – le contesto secamente, con una pequeña esperanza de que no le preguntara por quien se decidió  
  
–¿Y que elegiste? – definitivamente tener esperanza de que esa loca no pregunte algo era perder el tiempo.  
  
–Ese no es asunto tuyo - le contesto mirando para otro lado  
  
–bueno esta bien...  
  
–¿Dónde esta?  
  
–ha estado aquí todo el tiempo – le dijo sonriendo, Draco sintió un deseo de estrangularla pero lo controlo – le diré que baje – dicho esto se dirigió a las escaleras y un minuto después venían las dos bajando una sonriendo y la otra más roja que sus cabellos y mas linda que todas las mujeres del mundo.  
  
–los dejo solos – dicho esto salió de la casa, Draco lamento que no lo hiciera por la chimenea para así estar seguro de que estaba bien lejos.  
  
Draco observo detenidamente a Ginny, era muy bella y cada día lo era mas, seria capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre, hablando de eso...  
  
-¿Quién demonio es 'tu sabes quien'? – le pregunto al acordarse de la nota.  
  
-¿ha eso fue que viniste? – le pregunto ella con tono de reproche.  
  
-no exactamente, pero tambien tiene que ver. ¿Quién es?  
  
-la verdad es que no sé de lo que me estas hablando.  
  
-¿Cómo que no sabes? Yo lo recuerdo como si lo estuviera leyendo ahora "Ginny, te estaré esperando, ya sabes quien, ya sabes donde" – le dijo de manera burlona - ¿no disque estabas enamorada de mi? – le dijo de manera cortante, se supone que iba a decirle que la quería pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
-¡pero tu no lo estas de mí, por lo que no te debe importar que yo haga y deje de hacer! Y si solo viniste a preguntar es...  
  
–¿Quién diablos te dijo que yo no estaba enamorado de ti? – dijo, interrumpiéndola  
  
-¡no hacia falta que lo dijeras! Por si no lo sabias el que calla otorga  
  
–¡pues no en mi caso! Y deberías de dejar de estar sacando conclusiones.  
  
–¿eso significa que estas enamorado de mí? – le pregunto, Draco la observo ¿por que diablos tenia que preguntárselo?  
  
–¿que tu crees que significa? – le dijo de manera fría acercándosele  
  
-no lo se, me acabas de decir que 'no debería estar sacando conclusiones' – le dijo dando un paso donde el y sosteniéndole la mirada, ¿acaso estaba usando sus propias palabras contra el? Eso debía ser influencias de Alicia.  
  
-Juntarte con Alicia te esta afectando – le dijo mirando para otro lado.  
  
–No me cambies el tema. Dime ya de una buena vez ¿me quieres o no?  
  
–¿es que no te he demostrado ya suficiente lo que siento por ti? – le dijo sintiendo rabia de repente, haría cualquier cosa por ella y ella lo sabia ¿y todavía le preguntaba si la quería?  
  
–¡pues lo que yo veo es que nunca me has dicho que me quieres!  
  
–¿y todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? ¿Eso que diablos significa para ti?  
  
–¡no lo se! Puede ser cualquier cosa, tal vez me aprecies o me desees...  
  
–¿aprecio? ¿Eres estúpida o te haces? – le pregunto con rabia - ¿es que no ves que me comporto como un estúpido contigo? ¿No te has dado cuenta que siempre estoy pensando en ti? ¿no se nota la rabia que me da que siquiera otro hombre te mire? ¿Es que no ves que toda mi vida ahora solo depende de ti? ¿a eso le llamas tu aprecio? ¡Porque con un demonio, si esto no es amor vas a tener que sentarte a explicarme de que diablos se trata! – Draco iba a seguir quejándose pero Ginny lo rodeo con los brazos y empezó a besarlo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Draco la abrazo y la empezó a besar desesperadamente, hacia tanto que no estaba con ella que le parecía que tenían mas de un siglo sin verse.  
  
-Te amo, Draco – le susurro Ginny cerca del oído cuando dejo de besarlo y lo abrazo.  
  
-Yo tambien – le contesto, penso en decirle que la amaba pero tal vez luego.  
  
-tenemos que hablar - ¿tenemos que hablar? Esa frase no le agradaba para nada y sentía que cada vez le gustaba menos.  
  
-sientate – Draco la miro a los ojos ¿qué diablos era esto? ¿Por que tenia que sentarse? Frunció el ceño, esto no le gustaba nada. ¿Acaso había estado con otro hombre en ese tiempo? ¿Por que él era tan celoso?  
  
-¿Quién es el de la nota? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño - ¿no será Potter? – le dio un escalofrío al imaginarlo.  
  
-no sé de que nota hablas, seguro que fue un invento de Alicia para que te pusieras celoso - ¡Alicia! ¿Cómo es que no se le ocurrió? Él iba a tener serios problemas con esa loca. Sonrío, que bueno que era un invento de Alicia.  
  
Draco rodio a Ginny en un abrazo y empezó a besarla, le hacia tanta falta, le iba a hacer el amor ahí mismo.  
  
-espera – le dijo Ginny en un susurro.  
  
-¿que pasa? – le pregunto, ya le había dicho que la amaba, cual era el problema ahora.  
  
-tenemos que hablar  
  
-¿de que?  
  
-De nosotros...  
  
Draco penso que tal vez era que quería casarse, lo cual después que lo penso no era mala idea, ella estaría con el siempre y el tendría derechos legales sobre ella. 'y ella sobre ti' le dijo la estúpida voz esa, si quería arruinarle el momento estaba muy equivocada ya que no le importaba para nada que ella tuviera derechos sobre el. ¡Se sentía tan contento! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Los Weasley iban a ir a su boda! Ya entendía por que dicen que no hay felicidad completa... escucho que Ginny mencionaba la palabra embarazo...embarazo, ¡claro! Iba a tener muchos hijos, con 10 se conformaría, después de todo el tenia mucho dinero y no tenia familias prácticamente, así que era muy buena idea, claro que si, quería 5 hembras y 5 varones, - miro a Ginny que estaba diciendo algo que le no entendía, sonrío y asintió - de preferencia que los hombres fueran mayores, si así le evitaban que el tuviera que estar espantándole los novios que no estén a la altura. Ginny era la menor, y sus hermanos se opusieron a el, claro eso era bueno si lo miraba desde el punto de vista de una futura hija y no del de Ginny. El seria un buen padre, no como el de el...  
  
-¿me estas escuchando? – le pregunto Ginny mirándolo muy seriamente. ¿Es que ella había estado hablando?  
  
-¿que decías?  
  
-¿que que vamos a hacer? – le pregunto con mirada preocupada. ¿Estaría hablando de la boda?  
  
-lo que tu creas conveniente.  
  
-bueno, no se como va a reaccionar mi familia  
  
-igual que siempre, seguro se ponen histéricos, se lo dices tu porque yo no quiero estar ni cerca.  
  
-¿me piensas dejar a mi sola?  
  
-bueno no es para tanto, es tu familia y a ti no te aran nada, en cambio no creo que fred, Goerge y Ron me dejen intacto.  
  
-tienes razón, pero de todos modos tienes que ir el domingo.  
  
-¿que tengo que ir el domingo? ¿para que?  
  
-pero si te dije que te invitaron a comer, va estar la mayor parte de mi familia.  
  
-¡claro que yo no voy a ir para ya! – ¿será que Ginny se estaba volviendo loca? El no se iba a meter ni loco en esa manada de locos.  
  
-¡pero si asentiste cuando te lo dije! – Draco estaba cada vez mas confundido, el no había escuchado nada de lo que ella le dijo  
  
-pues no escuche bien – le dijo encogiendo los hombros  
  
-tienes que ir, así será más fácil cuando le demos la noticia.  
  
-suficiente tengo con que ellos vayan a asistir  
  
-¡se supone que tienen que asistir! Es mi familia y va a ser un día muy especial.  
  
-no he dicho que no van a ir, aunque la verdad no me molestaría que le diera una enfermedad a todos ese día, por cierto ¿cuando será? ¿Has pensado en una fecha?  
  
-¿es que crees que yo voy a poder controlar hasta la fecha que a ti te parezca? – le pregunto algo exasperada.  
  
-se supone que podemos planear la fecha, es decir un día especial, aunque a mi la verdad me da igual, pero tengo que saber por lo menos cuando es, y te digo que quiero que Severus este presente, así que tiene que ser en una de las vacaciones de Hogwarts – Draco vio que Ginny abria mucho los ojos ponía cara de estar muy molesta, se puso de pie y cruzo los brazos ¿es que no quería que Severus fuera a su boda? – mira, si yo tendré que soportar a tu estúpida familia no veo porque pones esa cara al decir que quiero que vaya Severus.- dijo poniéndose de pie el también  
  
-¿Cómo se supone que voy a controlar mi embarazo hasta que Snape tenga vacaciones? – le dijo ella mirándolo como si él estuviera loco. ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Él iba a tener uno de sus futuros 10 hijos tan pronto? Esto tenía que ser una broma  
  
-¿estas embarazada?  
  
-¡y de que dianches pensabas que estábamos hablando! – Grito dándole la espalda, él iba a tener un hijo... ¡Iba a ser papá! ¿iba a ser padre?  
  
Draco se desmayo.  
  
Ginny oyó como algo caía al piso a su espalda y se volvió y vio a Draco tirado en el piso ¡y eso que la embarazada era ella! Si no era del embarazo de lo que él estaba hablando ¿de que era? ¿seria de casarse con ella? Ginny sonrío y puso a Draco en el mueble este despertó un minuto después y la abrazo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella cargada.  
  
Ginny estaba que no podía aguantar la felicidad, él la quería y esa reacción demostraba que estaba feliz de ser un futuro padre.  
  
-¿por que lloras?  
  
-Es que estoy muy contenta – Draco sonrío y la beso.  
  
Ese día salieron juntos a cenar y Draco estaba increíblemente cariñoso, le compro flores, chocolates, y un sin numero de cosas mas que dejaban a Ginny mas que sorprendida, si el se iba a poner así cada vez que saliera embarazada podía llegar a tener mas de los 2 hijos que ella había planeado tener.  
  
-¿que quieres que sea? – le pregunto mientras se comía un helado en una heladería.  
  
-varón, por supuesto – le contesto Draco como que era lo mas obvio.  
  
-yo espero que sea hembra – le dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
-las hembras tienen que ser menores...  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-para que tengan hermanos que las cuiden  
  
-¿es que piensas que las mujeres no se pueden cuidar solas?  
  
-No. Se pueden enamorar de quien no deben y eso debe de evitarse, además nunca esta de mas que tengan a alguien que la protejan si un infeliz se pasa de la raya.  
  
-pues por eso mismo es que yo quiero que la primera sea hembra – Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-bueno, para que no te quejes, la primera puede ser hembra, después tenemos 5 varones y luego 4 hembras mas – Ginny penso que Draco se estaba volviendo loco ¿cuantos hijos es que pensaba tener?  
  
-¡no voy a tener tantos hijos! – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¿por que?  
  
-¡porque no! Y me extraña, porque tu siempre criticaste a mis padres por haber tenido tantos hijos.  
  
-sí, y los seguiré criticando, pero no era precisamente por tener muchos hijos, era porque no tenían dinero para mantener a tantos hijos, yo en cambio, tengo tanto dinero en el banco que no se que hacer con el y este mundo necesita mas sangre limpia con dinero.  
  
-bueno, pero como quiera, yo no pienso tener mas de dos hijos.  
  
-¿dos? ¿es que te estas volviendo loca? Si no quieres diez, por lo menos, 5 o 6  
  
-¡claro! ¡Cómo no eres tú que vas a tener que tenerlos en la barriga nueve meses! – Draco sonrío.  
  
-sí fuera yo quien tuviera que salir embarazado nos olvidaremos de tener hijos.  
  
-¡fíjate que bien! y como soy yo tenemos que tener 5 o 6. Pero ni loca tendré tantos hijos.  
  
-eso ya lo veremos – le dijo desafiante y siguió comiéndose su helado sin escuchar las protestas de Ginny.  
  
Al día Siguiente Draco le propuso matrimonio y le regalo un Anillo precioso de diamantes. Le hubiese gustado que el se arrodillara delante de ella, igual que en los cuentos, pero al parecer eso era demasiado para Draco.  
  
Ginny le aviso a su madre que iría a comer el Domingo y esta se quejo un poco ya que sus dos hermanos mayores ya se les habían acabado las vacaciones.  
  
El domingo llego demasiado rápido para el gusto de Draco, el diría que esta enfermo que lo disculpen y asunto arreglado.  
  
-¿Ya estas... listo? – pregunto Ginny entrando a su cuarto, el estaba arropado de pies a cabeza.  
  
-no. Me siento mal y no voy a poder ir – le contesto con su mejor fingida voz de enfermo, Ginny lo destapo y el casi sonríe de no ser por su entrenamiento en no mostrar sentimientos.  
  
-que casualidad que te enfermaras justo hoy ¿no? – le pregunto, al parecer se dio cuenta.  
  
-tengo dolor de cabeza, me puede empeorar en tu casa.  
  
-bueno, fíjate que George invento algo excelente para quitar el dolor de cabeza...  
  
-¿es que quieres que tus hermanos me maten?  
  
-vamos, Draco – dijo con cara de angel  
  
-es más. Ya se acabo la estúpida actuación, no pienso ir para ya y punto final, que te vaya bien y me cuentas como te fue. – dicho esto se voltio y se empezó a hacer el dormido.  
  
-bueno, como quieras – le dijo, eso era extraño ¿no pensaba ponerse a pelear? , Draco se voltio y la miro a los ojos.  
  
-¿es que no vas a quejarte?  
  
-No. Pero espero que no te moleste que no estemos juntos todo el día, como ya sabes que en la noche haremos una fiesta. Ya que no iras yo tendré que bailar con Harry...  
  
-¿quién dijo que yo no voy? – le dijo poniéndose de pie de un brinco. No es que no confiara en ella, el problema era que Potter no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza.  
  
-¿pero, no que te dolía la cabeza?  
  
-callate – dicho esto la saco del cuarto y cerro la puerta en 10 minutos ya estaba listo.  
  
Ginny estaba sentada en la sala esperando a que Draco acabara, que fácil le resulto convencerlo. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Weasley (no la madriguera ya que ellos compraron otra mas amplia) su madre estaba colocando algunas cosas en una mesa que pusieron en el patio, con la ayuda de Hermione, sus hermanos estaban jugando quidditch  
  
-Hola, mama. Hola Hermione – las saludo acercándose a ella.  
  
-hola – la saludaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Hola, Malfoy – lo saludo Hermione, Ginny vio como Draco fruncía el Ceño.  
  
-hola, sabelotodo – le contesto con una sonrisita de burla, Ginny miro mal a Draco y este la miro divertido, esta iba a ser una reunión MUY larga. Al menos no le dijo sangre sucia.  
  
Sus hermanos descendieron y se pararon frente a ellos.  
  
-Malfoy – susurro Ron, mirando mal a Draco.  
  
-por favor no empiecen, se supone que íbamos a hacer las paces – les dijo Ginny a sus hermanos y a Draco.  
  
-como sea – dijo Ron y se metió dentro de la casa. Fred y George se quedaron mirando a Draco.  
  
-no pensamos que vendrías, Malfoy – le pregunto Fred  
  
-¿por qué no iba a venir a una comida en mi honor? – le pregunto en tono frío.  
  
-tal vez... no se, ¿miedo a envenenarte? – contesto George, Draco lanzo una carcajada.  
  
-¿crees que podrían envenenarme? – le dijo en tono de burla  
  
-pruébanos – contestaron al mismo tiempo Fred y George.  
  
-¡ya basta! – les grito Ginny a los 3 - ¿es que no pueden llevarse bien?  
  
-¡no! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.  
  
-pues van a tener que empezar a tolerarse por lo menos – dicho esto sujeto la mano de Draco y Fred y las junto – vamos, deseen la mano – espeto.  
  
-¡ni se te ocurra! – susurro George, Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada.  
  
-tienen que hacerlo por mi – les dijo en tono suplicante intentando acercar las manos que se habían puestos tan duras que no podía moverlas  
  
-¡esto es demasiado pedir, Ginny! – exclamo Draco y quito su mano de un tirón.  
  
–¡Si hay una cosa en la que estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy, es en que no podemos ser amigos! – Exclamo Fred, George asintió.  
  
–pero tienen que, por lo menos tolerarse.  
  
–nos estamos tolerando – dijo George - ¿o por que crees que todavía tiene la cara del mismo color? ¿Sabias que hicimos algo para que los enemigos tengan la cara rosada o azul y sientan un ardor tan grande que le de deseos de quitarse la piel? Aunque todo depende del caso, por lo general dura dos días para quitarse y pensaba probarlo en Malfoy ya que fue inspirada por él...  
  
–Hola – saludo Harry, interrumpiendo a George. Ginny se voltio y lo miro, venia acompañado de Luna, cosa que no le extraño ya que ellos nunca perdieron el contacto.  
  
–Hola, Harry, Luna – saludo Ginny.  
  
-hola, Harry – saludaron Fred y George - ¿cómo estas Luna?  
  
-Bien, hola Malfoy – le saludo Luna, mirándolos con esos ojos extraños.  
  
-Hola, Luvedgood – la saludo Malfoy de manera indiferente.  
  
-vaya, ustedes hacen una pareja muy peculiar, nunca lo imagine.  
  
-es que por lo general lo que te imaginas nunca se hace realidad – le contesto Draco, Ginny le dio un codazo y curvo los labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-veo que sigues igual de intratable – le dijo Luna sin ofenderse.  
  
-bueno, espero que la comida este rapido, no he desayunado – dijo Ginny sonriendo, para ver si quitaba la tencion del ambiente.  
  
Molly y Hermione que habían entrado a la casa detrás de Ron, salieron a recibir a Harry y a Luna, Ginny le reclamo a Draco por su comportamiento y este no dijo nada.  
  
A eso de las 12:30 ya estaban comiendo, había mucha comida y todo había marchado bien hasta ese momento, ya que Draco dejo de estar haciendo sus 'amables' observaciones y/o comentarios.  
  
-Malfoy – dijo el padre de Ginny haciendo que esta quitara la vista de su deliciosa comida, Draco lo miro – espero que me diga cuales son sus propósitos con mi hija – Ginny se puso roja, debió haber imaginado que para eso querían que el fuera.  
  
-pienso casarme con ella – le contesto seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Ginny vio como Harry se atraganto y Fred, escupió la cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-¿qué es lo que estas diciendo? – pregunto Ron.  
  
-lo que estas oyendo, amenos claro...- Ginny lo pellizco y él la miro mal.  
  
-Yo considero que es algo muy bueno – dijo Percy –Malfoy es una persona muy importante y deberíamos considerarlo un honor – Ginny observo que su familia miraba con repugnancia a Percy, Draco sonrío.  
  
–¿casarse? – exclamo la madre de Ginny - ¿no consideran que es una decisión muy apresurada?  
  
–no – respondió Draco mirando ahora a Molly.  
  
–¿y cuando piensan hacerlo? – pregunto Percy visiblemente contento, los demás comensales estaban al parecer muy sorprendidos para hablar todavía.  
  
–Todavía no tenemos una fecha – respondió Ginny.  
  
–yo no estoy de acuerdo con que se casen – salto Ron – No se conocen suficiente y Ginny seguro no se a dado cuenta todavía de quien es Malfoy en verdad.  
  
¿y quien soy de verdad, según tu? – le pregunto Draco mirándolo fríamente.  
  
–Un patán engreído que quiere molestarnos y esta usando a Ginny para eso – le dijo Ron de mala manera.  
  
-¡vaya que eres estúpido! – exclamo Draco sin subir la voz - ¿crees que me casaría con ella solo por eso?  
  
–¡Entonces explícanos que es lo que esta pasando porque esto es muy repentino para nuestro gusto! – exclamo Fred tirando la servilleta a la mesa y poniéndose de pie  
  
-¡ya basta! – les dijo Ginny, parándose tambien – Draco, vino aquí dispuesto a hacer las paces y ustedes no están poniendo mucho de su parte.  
  
–¿Dispuesto a hacer las paces? Diría que Malfoy tiene una manera muy peculiar de hacer las pases – murmuro su madre desde su silla. Ginny no podía soportar mas esto, ¿es que nunca se podrían llevar bien?  
  
–mamá, por favor – le dijo Ginny mirando a su madre.  
  
–Esta bien, Fred, siéntate – le ordeno y este se sentó- tendremos que poner de nuestra parte chicos, como ya les había dicho, tenemos que aceptar su relación...  
  
–Claro, y deberían notar que si el quiere casarse con ella no es precisamente porque la este usando – exclamo Percy interrumpiendo a su madre – quiero decirte hermana que tienes todo mi apoyo – dijo dirigiéndose a ella – es la mejor decisión que has tomado y puedo casi asegurar que no te vas a arrepentir  
  
–Gracias, Percy – le contesto sin saber bien que decir, después de todo Percy era... algo diferente al resto de la familia y no le gustaba nada pensar que estaba de acuerdo solo por que Draco era rico, pero...  
  
–Yo también te apoyo – exclamo Hermione en voz baja, Ginny vio que Ron la fulmino con la mirada y Hermione sonrio nerviosamente.  
  
–Gracias Hermi  
  
–La verdad es que no es de mucha importancia si tu familia apoya o no... - Ginny pellizco a Draco antes de que siguiera con su tan 'deseable' comentario.  
  
–¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – le dijo Draco en la oreja y la mordisqueo un poco, Ginny temblo.  
  
–¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso? – dijo Harry que hasta el momento había estado callado.  
  
–¿qué es lo que te molesta, Potter? – le pregunto con mirada de burla, Ginny estuvo a punto de darle otro pellizco de no ser por que Ron hablo en el momento en que iba a hacerlo.  
  
–Lo mismo que me molesta a mi, que un Malfoy este besándole la oreja a mi hermana delante de todos y para colmo en plena comida- le dijo mirándolo fríamente, Ginny pensó en la comida, se le había olvidado por completo que estaban comiendo.  
  
–Claro, el estúpido amiguito defendiendo al cara rajada – exclamo Draco antes de que Ginny pudiera impedírselo - ¿por que no dices Potter que estas celoso y te evitas la estupideces?  
  
-Porque no hay que estar celoso para que la comida le sepa a rayos al ver esa escenita – salto George.  
  
–te recomiendo que empieces a cuidar tu boca si no quieres que te botemos como lo que eres de esta casa – exclamo Ron casi junto con George.  
  
-¡ja! ¡Por lo mucho que me importa! – dijo poniéndose de pie – les voy a evitar la molestia y me voy yo, pero ¿adivinen que? ¡Su querida hermana también se va conmigo!  
  
-Draco, por favor – le dijo Ginny avergonzada, en ese momento hubiera querido que se la tragara la tierra.  
  
-vámonos – le dijo tomándole el brazo.  
  
-ni se te ocurra irte Ginny – le amenazo Ron – ¡no puedes hacernos esto a nosotros!  
  
Ginny miro a Draco y luego a toda su familia que la miraban muy concentrados, ¡no sabia que hacer! Ella que pensaba que esa seria una buena idea para que hicieran las paces y ahora resulta que ella iba a tener que elegir, debería irse con Draco, él era su futuro esposo el padre de su futuro bebe. En ese momento miro a su padre, su padre siempre había sido tan bueno con ella, tan cariñoso siempre le dieron lo mejor que pudieron y la consentían mucho....aunque lógicamente, tenia que irse con Draco...  
  
–¡vámonos, Ginny! – le urgió Draco, tirando un poco del brazo de ella.  
  
-¿nos vas a dejar Ginny? ¿no viste que fue el, el que empezó a ofendernos? – le dijo Ron mirándola, ¡oh dios mío se iba a volver loca! Pero se decido por Draco  
  
-¡decídete! – le dijo su padre de repente, ahora si es verdad que no sabia que hacer...  
  
-es verdad Ginny, decídete – le dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos con esos ojos grises  
  
-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ES LO QUE LES PASA A USTEDES? ¿ES QUE SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS? – grito Ginny casi sin pensarlo, se sentía acorralada - ¿CÓMO ES QUE QUIEREN QUE ME DECIDA? ¡NO PUEDO! ¡Y SI NO SE PONEN DE ACUERDO, LOS DEJARE A TODOS Y NO LOS VISITARE MAS! – Les grito alejándose de la mesa después de haberse soltado de Draco  
  
Draco miro que Ginny empezó a levitar en el aire y a negar con la cabeza ¿desde cuando ella podía hacer eso?  
  
–¡Ginny! – grito Harry al ver que esta ascendía demasiado, luego se paro de donde estaba si dirigió así donde estaba volando Ginny, Draco se le puso en el medio.  
  
–¡manténte alejado estúpido! – le dijo en voz baja y se voltio para mirar que Ginny ya esta mas arriba del techo de la casa y esta visiblemente asustada - ¡accio escoba! – grito y una de las escobas que tenían los Weasley se le acerco, se monto en ella y ascendió.  
  
Ginny no sabía lo que estaba pasando ¿por que estaba volando?  
  
–Hola, mamita – le dijo ¿Daniel? Ginny tembló. ¿no se suponía que el estaba muerto? ¿Que hacia en el techo de su casa?  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Hola! Mis queridos lectores, espero que le guste el cap. Y me dejen sus comentarios. No puedo contestar lo rr por falta de tiempo. BYE!  
  
PD: A las personas que leen 'A La Fuerza' por favor no se desesperen actualizara este fin de semana.  
  
ESPERO SUS RR!! 


	20. Unidos por una causa

NOTA: PARA SABER QUIEN ES DANIEL LEER EL CAP. SIETE  
  
EL CAP. TIENE UNA PARTE QUE PUEDE OFENDER A ALGUNAS PERSONA. SI USTED ES UNA DE ELLAS, FAVOR DE DETENERSE CUANDO EMPIECEN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE GINNY Y ME MANDA UN RR PARA YO EXPLICARLE DE OTRA MANERA LO QUE PASO.  
  
CAP. 20: JUNTOS POR UNA CUASA  
  
–Hola, mamita – le dijo ¿Daniel? Ginny tembló. ¿no se suponía que el estaba muerto? ¿Que hacia en el techo de su casa?  
  
Draco Ascendió y vio que Ginny se dirigía hacia el techo de la casa subió mas rápido y Ron fue atrás de el.  
  
Hola, Malfoy – lo saludo un Hombre abrazando a Ginny por la espalda y con una mano en su cuello: Daniel – me vas a pagar caro lo que me hiciste ¡Suéltala gusano! – le grito y se apareció en el techo dejando caer la escoba. Lo apunto con su varita  
  
¡Expelliermus! – grito una voz a su lado derecho, el rayo se le pego y lo mando volando hacia debajo de la casa ¿quien diablos lo ataco? Se desapareció y apareció de nuevo en el techo, pero ya solo estaba Ron.  
  
-¡Maldito idiota! – le grito al Weasley - ¿por qué diablos no le impediste que se la llevaran? – inmediatamente acabo de hablar, el Cuerpo del Weasley callo al piso, si no lo hubiera detenido rápido hubiera caído desde esa altura y seguro no la pasaba muy bien.  
  
Bajo a donde estaban los demás Weasley y el metido y la metida.  
  
-¿¡que le hiciste!? – le grito la sangre sucia corriendo hasta donde su petrificado esposo.  
  
-maldito – susurro Potter y lo apunto - ¡cru...!  
  
-¡no Harry! – le grito el ex petrificado - ¿quienes eran Malfoy? – le pregunto.  
  
-uno era un ex compañero de trabajo de tu hermana, el otro no se, necesito una lechuza, ¡rápido! – les grito, ellos no se movieron – ¡maldición, Ginny esta en peligro y tenemos que encontrarla!  
  
La sangre sucia se metió rápido a la casa y salió con una pequeña lechucita que estaba vuelta loca dentro de su jaula.  
  
-¿es que no tienen una lechuza de verdad?  
  
-pig es muy buena, la otra lechuza esta muy vieja – le explico.  
  
-como sea – saco a la lechuza y la sujeto – necesito que busques a Daniel Falconer – la lechuza despego bastante rápido y a Draco casi no le da tiempo de montarse en una de las barredoras que había ahí para seguirla, tal vez no fuera tan mala después de todo.  
  
Salió rápidamente de tras de la lechuza, pero cuando iban como a un kilometro de distancia la lechuza se detuvo y empezó a dar vueltas, luego se devolvió hasta donde estaba Draco y lo pico en la nariz, al parecer muy molesta. Draco la agarro e iba a estrangularla, necesitaba encontrar a Ginny rápido antes de que los perros esos le hicieran algo...  
  
-¡suelta mi lechuza! – le grito Ron que venia de tras de el junto con Harry y mas a tras los gemelos.  
  
-¿que es lo que esta pasando, Malfoy? – le pregunto Potter  
  
-necesito encontrar a Ginny, ¿sabes alguna forma? – le pregunto desesperado.  
  
-podemos ir al ministerio y ver si aparece...  
  
-¡vamos entonces! – dijo y salió disparado, en esa escoba tan lenta, camino al ministerio.  
  
-¿por qué ese hombre se llevo a Ginny, Malfoy? – le pregunto Ron, cuando lo alcanzo.  
  
-porque esta loco, pero en esta ocasión no se salva – dijo lo ultimo para si.  
  
-¿como que esta loco? – le pregunto uno de los gemelos que estaban en el otro lado – explícanos mejor que esta pasando.  
  
-esta pasando, que secuestraron a tu hermana – le dijo de mala manera.  
  
-¿por que?  
  
-¡porque esta loco! – les dijo y intento acelerar mas pero no se podía.  
  
–hay algo que no nos estas diciendo Malfoy, ¡tenemos derecho a saberlo!  
  
–¡si tuvieran derechos su hermana se los hubiera dicho! – Draco, no tenia ánimos de discutir con ellos ahora, pensar que el maldito ese le estuviera poniendo una mano en cima lo estaba volviendo loco. No seria capaz de matarla... el corazón se le encogió ¿qué diablos hacia ese estúpido libre?–Potter, ¿sabes algo de un hombre que deje tirado en las puertas de Azkaban casi muerto, hace como...? unos meses, no estoy seguro de cuantos – le pregunto.  
  
–con que fuiste tu, para que lo sepas tienes un lugar en Azkaban esperándote.  
  
–no me importa, ¿por qué lo soltaron? – insistió sin dejar de acelerar la escoba.  
  
–ninguna de las 'supuestas' víctimas lo acusaron, tuvimos que soltarlo ¿y que tiene esto que ver con Ginny?  
  
Llegaron al ministerio de magia y descendieron, entraron rápidamente y se dirigieron al departamento de aurores.  
  
–¿qué tiene que ver el tipo ese con Ginny? – le volvió a preguntar Potter mientras sacaba unos mapas extraños.  
  
–que ese tipo es el que la secuestro, ¿puedes hacer eso mas rápido? – le dijo cuando el se detuvo para mirarlo. Potter no volvió a hacer mas pregunta y empezó a moverse muy rápido.  
  
–¿cuál es s...?  
  
–Daniel Falconer – le contesto antes de que acabara la pregunta. Potter escribió el nombre en el medio del mapa  
  
El mapa empezó a brillar y luego se apago, quedando tres puntos rojos brillantes en el mapa.  
  
–Hay tres personas con ese nombre, tendremos que ir a cada sitio – le dijo Potter.  
  
–no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo, así que tu vas a un sitio, ustedes a otro y yo iré a ese. – dicho esto se disponía a salir.  
  
-espera, Malfoy – le dijo uno de los gemelos agarrándolo de un brazo, estaba serio, Draco nunca penso que ellos pudieran ponerse serios de verdad - ¿dinos porque el secuestro a Ginny y que tiene que ver con ella? – le pregunto. No podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces, pero tal vez la mejor forma de sacárselos de arriba y de que se dieran rapido era decirles.  
  
-porque el infeliz ese la violo una vez y parece estar obsesionado con ella – le contesto. Las caras de los Weasley y de Potter tomaron una sombra negra y sus miradas se oscurecieron, reflejaban un odio que solo había visto en los ojos de su padre cuando se le revelo.  
  
Los 4 hombres se trasladaron a los puntos especificados con un traslador especial para esos casos, que los llevaba justo a donde estaban los puntos, era una suerte por que ir en esas escobas tan lentas no le agradaba. Callo en una especia de casa antigua, se oían voces en el piso de arriba pero no claramente como para entenderlas. Subió rápidamente las escaleras con su varita en alto, sin hacer ruido.  
  
–¡nos van a encontrar estúpido! – grito el otro hombre que acompañaba a Daniel – ¡toma a la chica y vámonos!  
  
–¡DESMAIUS! – grito Draco y el rayo se le pego a Daniel.  
  
–¡Petrificus Totalus! – grito el otro hombre que se le hizo muy conocido.  
  
–¡Protego! ¡CRUCIO! – Busco a Ginny con la mirada pero no la vio en ningún lado.  
  
–¡protego! ¡Desmaius!  
  
–¡protego! ¡Branzas! – grito Draco y una ráfaga de fuego salió de su varita.  
  
–¡espilliermu! – grito Daniel a su espalda, se voltio rápidamente y lanzo un Protego, pero no pudo protegerse del rayo que lo golpeo que le mando el otro, salió disparado en el aire, se desapareció y apareció detrás del que le lanzo el rayo.  
  
–¡Crucio! – el rayo le dio al tipo ese y hizo que el cayera al piso  
  
–¡expillermus! – grito Daniel inmediatamente su amigo caía.  
  
–¡protego!  
  
-¡Expillermus! – grito el otro desde el piso. Draco salió disparado por una ventana, maldijo en voz alta y desapareció para aparecer de nuevo en el cuarto. Cuando volvió a aparecer ya no estaban. Oyó una explosión en una parte de la casa y salió rápidamente para dirigirse al lugar de donde provino el ruido, entro a un cuarto y vio como desaparecían los dos hombres llevándose a Ginny que estaba inconsciente.  
  
–¡maldición! – grito desesperado.  
  
–¿que ha pasado? – pregunto Potter apareciendo a su lado.  
  
–se la llevaron ¿tienes ahí el mapa raro?  
  
–si – contesto y saco el papel de un bolsillo de su túnica.  
  
–¿la encontraron? – preguntaron los gemelos y el otro pelirrojo que habían aparecido uno de tras del otro.  
  
–aquí están, tenemos que hacerlo rápido antes que se protejan para que no lo encontremos.  
  
Los 4 se trasladaron y cayeron en un bosque que no estaba lejos de donde estaban anteriormente. Los vieron moviéndose entre los árboles, Draco desapareció y re apareció cerca de ellos, los demás hicieron lo mismo pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada tocaron una piedra, que al parecer era un traslador y se fueron, Draco también la toco.  
  
Callo en un río ¿qué estúpido puso un traslador dentro de un río? Seguro lo tiraron ahí, salió del río y miro para ambas direcciones a ver si veía algo... no había nada, mas a tras cayeron en el río los Weasley y Potter.  
  
–saca el estúpido mapa ¡rápido! – le grito a Potter, este lo saco rápidamente y le hizo un hechizo para que se secara.  
  
–no están – le dijo.  
  
–¿como que no están?  
  
–¡que no están, se hicieron un hechizo para protegerse de esto!  
  
–¿y no sabes otra forma para localizarlos?  
  
–no.  
  
–¿que vamos a hacer? – preguntaron los gemelos.  
  
–Vamos a buscarla – dijo Ron – en donde sea, no pueden estar muy lejos a menos que haya otro traslador cerca.  
  
–¡accio Virginia! – grito Fred, Draco lo miro y vio que la varita de este le temblaba en su mano – están muy cerca, vamos a separarnos, el que la encuentra lanza un hechizo explosivo que dure dos minutos haciendo ruido. Trasládense a 10 metros de distancia, si hubiera estado mas cerca la varita no hubiera temblado.  
  
#  
  
Ginny recobro el conocimiento, Daniel estaba vivo y le había mandado un hechizo en el techo de su casa, no sabia donde estaba ahora un cuarto bastante pequeño, parecía una especie de cabaña. Le habían hechizado para que no pudiera hablar ni moverse. Estaba atada con unas esposas mágicas que le subían las manos un poco más arriba de la cabeza.  
  
–¿crees que tu héroe vengador te encuentre a tiempo? – le pregunto Daniel en tono de burla al percatarse que recobro el conocimiento – me las vas a pagar todas zorra – le dijo. La miro con lujuria y le paso su varita por el pecho. Se le acerco a la cara e iba a besarla, ella lo escupió - ¡maldita perra! – Exclamo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que la aturdió – escúchame bien, zorra estúpida, si vuelves hacer una idiotez como esa, te mato a patadas ¿esta claro? – le decía, mientras la jalaba del pelo para obligarla a mirarlo.  
  
Ginny no entendía como le podía estar pasando eso a ella ¿es que había hecho algo muy malo y Dios la estaba castigando? Daniel se le acerco y le beso los labios, ella sintió tanto asco que le provoco nauseas.  
  
-quiero escuchar tus gritos, así es mas emocionante – murmuro el perro ese dejando de besarla. Le quito el hechizo que le impedía hablar y luego le soltó las manos.  
  
Ella intento ponerse de pie, pero Daniel le sujeto una mano y la jalo provocando que cayera al piso, y intento ponerse sobre ella, lo que ella impidió dándole un codazo que le disloco la nariz, se puso de pie rápidamente e iba a salir corriendo, pero alguien la sujeto de un brazo y la jalo bruscamente haciendo que se volteara. La pego de una de las paredes y la presiono con su cuerpo mientras le sujetaba ambas manos  
  
-¿A dónde creías que ibas mamita? – le dijo el hombre ese muy cerca de su rostro. Ella estaba aterrorizada, esos dos hombres la iban a violar y ella no iba a poder evitárselo, no quería ni imaginarlo, sentía que el pecho se le oprimía -¿ahora vas a llorar? Te digo que no te servirá de nada, ya que para mi será todo un placer tirarme a la mujer de Malfoy – le dijo y saco la lengua con intención de pasarla por sus labio, ella voltio el rostro y el le lamió la mejilla. Ginny intento zafarse, pero sus intentos no servían de nada, solo parecían excitarlo más.  
  
El tipo ese la tiro en el piso y ella se golpeo en la cabeza, se sintió mareada por un momento pero no se desmayo. El se sentó sobre ella y le arranco la blusa que llevaba, estaba desesperada, le pegaba y le pegaba pero el no parecía sentir sus golpes. Empezó a sentir otro par de manos en sus piernas, sujetándoselas y acariciándola. Desesperada le agarro una oreja al tipo que estaba encima de ella y le clavo las uñas jalándola fuerte mente.  
  
-maldita perra – le grito y le pego en la cara, se le quito de encima y la levanto por el pelo y le volvió a pegar mientras la sujetaba, el dolor que los golpes le estaban provocando era increíble, sentía como la sangre salia de su nariz y sus labios. El la lanzo así una esquina del cuarto ella choco con la pared y cayo al piso, el dolor que sentía en la nariz era inaguantable. Se le acerco y la volvió a levantar por el pelo.  
  
-ya basta... por favor...- le suplico, el rió.  
  
-si cooperas será mejor para ti, puta – le dijo y la beso, ella no pudo evitar sentir nauseas y no dejaba de llorar y temblar, pero no se movió, no quería que la golearan de nuevo. Sintió las manos de ese hombre tocándole el trasero. Le intento quitar el pantalón pero este no cedía, al ver que no podía le mando un hechizo que hizo que se rompiera y cayera al piso en tirones.  
  
Le acaricio las piernas y el culo, cuando topo su vulva y ella lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y le pego en la cara. El le pego un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la dejo inmóvil  
  
-mi bebe – susurro agarrando se la barriga, doblada de dolor. Sintió como el la jalo por las piernas separándoselas y poniéndose en medio. El ya no traía ropa y tenia su falo apuntando a su entrada. Ella intento aruñarlo, pero Daniel le sujeto las manos y las pego del piso. Intentaba patalear pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ella y sus manos no la dejaban, sentía la fuerza que le estaba haciendo en los muslos con sus dedos, como si fuera que le estuvieran clavando hierros. ¡Dios santo, por que no Draco no la encontraba!  
  
-quitadle las bragas – le dijo a Daniel, este le agarro las manos con un solo brazo y con el otro tomo su varita y las partió. Ella intento patalear mas fuerte les gritaba y les gritaba que no lo hicieran y se movía como loca.  
  
-esto te va a doler mucho – le dijo el perro ese cuando pego su pene en su sexo, Ginny cerro los ojos...  
  
-¡Avada Kadravra!  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: hola! Jejeje espero que les guste el cap. El próximo es el final. Jajajajajajaja me estoy riendo tanto, bueno, agradézcanle a mi querida hermana que no lo haya publicado todo en este cap. Lo tenía hasta el final, pero me dijo que estaba muy largo jijijiji además de que decidí hacerlo unos retoques de último momento.  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews! Me hacen tan inmensamente feliz : )  
  
RESPUESTA A LOS RR DEL CAP. 19  
  
Cami: hello, jejejeje es cocotico, en mi país le dicen así a el cuello, aunque es al cuello de la gallina pero relajando tambien al de las personas. Daniel es el que aparece en el cap. 7 que trabajaba con ella y la violo. Hijo, bueno el hijo (hija) de Ginny y Draco.  
  
Ly de Black: que bueno que te gusto. Jejejeje gracias, bye.  
  
Lily E.of Potter: a mi me encanta que te encante! Jejeje bye, espero tu rr de este cap. Tambien  
  
Eri mond licht : espero que te guste el cap.! Y gracias por tu rr!  
  
Gaby: daniel es el que aparece en el 1, 6 y 7 cap. El violo a Ginny una vez. Para mas información volver a leer el cap. 7. gracias por tu rr!  
  
Abin : Bueno, daniel es el que violo a Ginny, el hijo o hija es el que ella esta esperando, y muerto porque Ginny pensaba que Draco habia matado a Daniel. Gracias por tu rr! Espero tu opinión de este cap!  
  
Miyuki Kishu: que bueno que te parezca interesante, a mi tambien me gusta mucho esa pareja. Bye  
  
Saiko Katsuka: me alegra mucho que te guste! Esero tu rr de este cap!  
  
jany : que bueno que te pereciera largo! Tengo tiempo intentando hacer uno largo, y ese salio largo sin estar intentando. Y yo estoy bien, ya me resigne a que no voy a pasar estadistica, te cuidas. Bye  
  
DracGin: hola!! Mi e-mail es Perlarvrhotmail.com ¿dure mucho para actualizar?  
  
khira15: me alegra que te guste, y bueno hoy es viernes así que es antes de el domingo! Espero me dejes tu opinión y que te vaya bien en donde sea que sea que vayas.  
  
angy espero que tambien te haya gustado este cap. Ya la historia se esta acabando, espero tus comentarios  
  
Synn : jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el cap anterior, espero no desilusionarte con este! Bye  
  
LadyVega : me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historia. Espero no desilusionarte, bye!  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter: Daniel violo a Ginny una vez, ella se lo cuenta a Draco en el cap. Siete. Así que ya sabes, espero te haya gustado la historia!  
  
Ann Potter: solo te vi esa vez conectada, mi hermana ya te agrego a su msn. Voy a pasarme por la historia cuando tenga un tiempito, que casi no tengo. Espero que actualices por que yo leo tu fics jejeje ya creo que voy a tener que leer de nuevo jamás besada para acordarme en que va! bye  
  
Fabisa : para saber mas de Daniel solo tienes que leer el cap. Siete, jejeje me alegra mucho que te siga gustando mi historia, espero que este cap también te guste.  
  
amsp14: si es verdad, me encanta complicar las cosas, jajaja pero ya, este es el ultimo problema y ya viene el final. Espero que te haya gustado el cap! bye 


	21. Paz, Al Fin

CAP. 21: Paz, al fin  
  
-esto te va a doler mucho – le dijo el perro ese cuando pego su pene en su sexo, Ginny cerro los ojos...  
  
-¡Avada Kadravra! – Escucho que gritaba la voz de Draco, el que la iba a penetrar callo muerto inmediatamente. Daniel la soltó y se puso de pie apuntando a Draco, ella sintió un alivio increíble, y al mismo tiempo un punzada de dolor en la cabeza, se llevo una mano al la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la sintió una gran hería mojada, se miro los dedos y vio la sangre, se sintió un poco mareada y empezó a ver todo cuarto dando vueltas, luego se desmayo.  
  
-¡Avada Kadabra! – grito apuntando a Daniel, tenia que haberlo matado desde el principio.  
  
-¡Protego! – Draco lo miro con odio y asco y vio que Ginny se desmayaba.  
  
Tenia que matarlo. Se le acerco mas y el empezó a mandarle hechizos que el esquivaba o se protegía. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente le pego una trompada que lo tumbo al piso, le quito la varita y le patio la cara, una y otra vez.  
  
-te llego la hora – le dijo pisándole la cabeza - ¡Avada kadabra! – exclamo apuntándolo, el rayo se le pego e inmediatamente dejo de moverse.  
  
Draco se dirigió a donde estaba Ginny, se quito su túnica y se la coloco ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso a ella? Le acaricio el rostro para ver si reaccionaba, pero no, tenia que llevarla a San Mungo para que la revisaran.  
  
Lanzo un hechizo de sonido y colores para el cielo. Casi inmediatamente aparecieron los Weasley y Potter.  
  
-¡Ginny! – grito Ron y se le acerco a Draco que tenían a Ginny en brazos  
  
-esta inconsciente – los gemelos y Potter tenían la mirada nublada.  
  
-¡malditos! –grito Ron golpeando el cuerpo inerte de el amigo de Daniel.  
  
-tenemos que llevarla a un hospital – dijo Potter mirando a Ginny, Draco asintió.  
  
$$$  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, una luz le molestaba mucho en la cara ¿Qué había pasado? Los recuerdos invadieron su mente con rapidez... se volvió un ovillo en la cama y empezó a llorar. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso? Sintió que alguien la abrazaba y le pego un manotazo casi sin pensarlo. Levanto la cabeza y vio a Draco.  
  
-lo siento – le dijo el con la voz algo roca.  
  
Ella lo miro, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, de hospital. Se le veía muy cansado. Sintió que un repentino sentimiento de vergüenza, Draco la había encontrado así, en esa forma y se sentía tan sucia.  
  
-Ginny... - le susurro – yo... lo siento – ella lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo. No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando en su pecho, pero al final se sentía mejor – debí haberlo matado, desde el principio.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no lo mataste cuando pudiste? – Draco se sintió la peor basura del mundo, todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si el lo hubiese matado de una buena vez en vez de llevarlo a Azkaban. No supo que contestarle - ¿Por qué me dijiste que lo habías matado si no fue así?  
  
-no se – le contesto secamente.  
  
-¿el bebe esta bien?  
  
-si – le contesto el y en ese mismo instante llamaron a la puerta, Draco la abrió con su varita y Ron entro seguido por los gemelos.  
  
-¿por que no nos dijiste lo que ese imbecil te hizo? – casi le grito Ron, Ginny bajo la cara, suficientemente mal se sentía para que también vinieran a pelearle.  
  
- baja el tono Weasley – le dijo Draco poniéndose de pie. Ron respiro profundo.  
  
-debiste contarnos – le dijo esta vez mas calmado.  
  
-es que no... - empezó a decir Ginny pero se le quebró la voz.  
  
-ya no importa hermana – le dijo Fred mirándola a los ojos y sentándose en la orilla de su cama – no pienses en eso ahora – le acaricio la cara y le limpio una lagrima.  
  
-es cierto, ya no pienses en eso, la que mas sufrió fuiste tu – le dijo Ron acercándose también – lo siento, es que sentí tanta rabia – Ginny solo asintió, se sentía muy cansada, y un recuerdo le llego a la mente, Draco había matado a ese hombre, ¡Dios santo, lo podían mandar a Azkaban!  
  
-Draco, ¿vas a ir a Azkaban? ¡Dios santo dime que no!  
  
-no te preocupes por eso ahora – le dijo George mirándola preocupado – tienes que estar tranquila, o puedes sufrir un aborto espontáneo. – si ese comentario era para que se tranquilizara, no ayudo, todo lo contrario.  
  
-¿Cómo? Draco, me dijiste que estaba bien – le dijo mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. El miro de manera mordaz a George.  
  
-claro que todo esta bien, solo que como este es tu primer trimestre puede suceder, pero no tienes que preocuparte – Ginny lo miro y se tranquilizo un poco, se sentía muy cansada y adolorida – necesitas descansar, duérmete y hablamos cuando despiertes – ella asintió y Draco le hizo señas a sus 3 hermanos para que salieran del cuarto. Luego que Ginny se durmió el también salio.  
  
-tenemos que hablar, Malfoy – le dijo Potter casi desde que salio. Lo que le faltaba ahora era que el quisiera meterlo en azkaban.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? – le contesto secamente, no tenia ni un poco de ánimos de pelear con el, y si algo era seguro era que no iba a ir a azkaban por matar a esos imbeciles.  
  
-el ministerio va a hacer investigaciones y tu debes decir que cuando llegaste a la cabaña, ya los dos tipos estaban muertos – le dijo hablando rápido – tu no sabes nada de lo que ahí paso.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?  
  
-yo soy auror y puedo alegar que reaccione en defensa propia y cuando se trata de proteger mi vida o la de una victima puedo usar las maldiciones imperdonables, a ti sin embargo, puede que te hagan pasar muchos malos ratos – Draco asintió, nunca imagino que Potter haría eso por el.  
  
-creo que ya es hora de empezar a tolerarnos – dijo uno de los gemelos que venia hacia ellos – aunque solo sea por Ginny, porque si algo tenemos en común, es que todos la queremos – a Draco no le agradaba que Potter la 'quisiera' pero tampoco tenia deseos de ponerse a discutir en ese momento, se había paso la noche entera despierto mirando el mas mínimo movimiento que hacia Ginny y estaba bastante cansado.  
  
-estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ronald en tono bajo  
  
-yo también – dijo el otro gemelo, un poco mas fuerte que Ronald Weasley, pero también bajo.  
  
-entonces hecho – le dijo Potter y le tendió la mano, Draco lo dudo un poco pero también se la tendió. Después de que todos se tendieran la mano, como muestra de paz.  
  
-aunque todavía no me cabe en la cabeza, como fue que ustedes terminaron enamorados – le dijo Ronald, Draco no dijo nada y los siguió camino a la cafetería donde estaban los padres de Ginny y la esposa de Ronald.  
  
- ¿como esta? – les pregunto Hermione apenas llegaron a la cafetería.  
  
-bien – le contesto Ron – se despertó, pero se volvió a dormir.  
  
-bueno, entonces Malfoy empieza a explicarnos eso de que Ginny esta embarazada – dijo la madre acomodándose en su asiento, el se sentía un poco incomodo en medio de tantos Weasley.  
  
-¿quieren que les detalle como la embarace? –pregunto mirando a la Sra. que se puso roja inmediatamente.  
  
-no hace falta, eso ya lo sabemos, pero como es que fueron tan irresponsables...  
  
-discúlpeme Sra. Pero no somos ningunos irresponsables, ya que tenemos todos los medios para darle todo lo que necesita a nuestro futuro hijo – les dijo sentándose en una silla con mirada inexpresiva.  
  
-pero no están casados – le replico el señor Weasley.  
  
-pero lo vamos a estar, y no se si lo sabían pero no se necesita estar casados para tener un hijo – los Weasley lo miraron con reproche pero no siguieron con el tema. Draco se tomo un café y comió algo rápido y volvió al cuarto donde estaba Ginny. Ese mismo día en la tarde le dieron de alta.  
  
Ginny se quedo esos días en la casa de Draco, se sentía mal, por todo lo que le había pasado se sentía muy insegura y no soportaba la presencia de hombres que no fueran de su familia y a Draco, ni siquiera le gustaba estar con Harry, lo sentía como un peligro potencial. Alicia y Hermione (que se conocieron un día que fueron a visitarla) la convencieron para que fuera a un psicólogo ya que estaba muy decaída y no quería salir a la calle. Estas le hicieron muy bien y poco a poco se fue recuperando.  
  
Ginny tuvo que casi darle una terapia a Draco para que el dejara de culparse por lo sucedido.  
  
Ya para ahora, Ginny se sentía muy bien, su familia y Draco habían empezado a tratarse bien, no se puede decir que era una relación muy buena, pero al menos aceptable. """  
  
La barriga de Ginny ya le impedía verse los pies, era muy grande y ella no podía durar más de 5 minutos de pie, era un total fastidios... Ginny se había puesto algo 'molesta' con su embarazo, se le daba con comer comida sin cocinar y decidió que Draco olía mal y lo sacaba del cuarto. En uno de los chequeos de rutina le informaron que iba a tener mellizos los gemelos se pusieron muy contentos al enterarse que eran dos y no uno, aunque no era lo mismo que gemelos era algo parecido ya que nacerían juntos aunque no fueran iguales. Ninguno de sus familiares le dijeron nada que no fueran cosas buenas de su embarazo, ella no sabia ni siquiera como se enteraron, pero no le dio mayor importancia, total, todos estaban contentos con el futuro bebe y eso era lo importante, y ¿Quién podía entender a su familia? Definitivamente, ella no.  
  
Por otro lado, Alicia y Fred se habían conocido en una fiesta y desde ese día, actuaban sospechosamente sospechosos, algo le decía que entre ellos había cierta química y todo mejoro cuando una prima de Alicia fue a quedarse en su casa y George fue flechado por cupido, a esos cuatro ya no había quien los separa. Y si quieren mi opinión, tampoco había quien los aguantara.  
  
El matrimonio de Draco y Ginny se suspendió hasta que nacieran los futuros Malfoys, ya que Ginny había decidido que no quería pasar su luna de miel embarazada (y si a eso le sumamos que tan poco quería dormir en el mismo cuarto que Draco, es mas que entendible que no se casaran).  
  
Los dos bebes, de los cuales todavía no se sabía el sexo ya que Ginny dijo que eso le quitaba la magia, decidieron nacer en una pequeña reunión que se realizo en casa de los Weasley para anunciar 'formalmente' la boda de los gemelos. Fue un total desastre, los hombre se pusieron tan nerviosos que Ginny que ayudar a Ron a pararse. Draco, por su parte se desmayo y los gemelos se desesperaron tanto por llevarla rápido que se fueron y la dejaron. Sus dos hermanos mayores no estaban y Percy se desmayo también. Gracias a Dios había mujeres ahí, ya que su padre se puso a decir que todavía faltaba tiempo mientras se reía nerviosamente en una esquina.  
  
El parto no tuvo complicaciones, el único inconveniente fue que casi le rompe un brazo a Malfoy cuando este fue a apoyarla y que le pego una patada al medico, después de eso todo normal.  
  
Los mellizos no eran demasiados parecidos, uno era varón y la otra era hembra. La hembra tenía el cabello rubio platinado igual que su padre, los ojos de Ginny y sus pecas también. El niño saco los cabellos de su madre y los ojos y demás de su padre. La verdad es que no se parecían mucho.  
  
-¿sabes algo, Ginny? – le dijo Draco mirando a los dos niños en sus cunas. 5 días después del parto.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Te amo – Ginny sonrió y lo beso, aunque no lo crean, era la primera vez que el se lo decía.  
  
Fin  
  
Nota de la autora: Hola a tods, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y espero que les haya gustado el final que le di. Se que tal vez esperaban mas detalles, pero yo soy pésima describiendo momentos felices, aparte de que me los encuentro algo aburridos.  
  
Espero que me digan su opinión, sus quejas y todo lo que quieran.  
  
Bye!  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME APOYARON DEJANDOME SUS REVIEWS.  
  
por cierto mi e-mail es perlarvrhotmail.com por si quieren agregarme al msn.  
  
PD: DracGin, no te enojes lo que pasa es que yo no estoy de vacaciones. 


End file.
